Déni de justice
by Phebe83a
Summary: Suite de mémoire d'un traitre et plaidoyer d'un condamné.  Et si la mort n'était pas au rendez vous. Quand deux dragons choisissent de s'aimer aux milieux des déboires divines et de la gestion d'un sanctuaire.
1. Chapter 1

Déni de justice

Suite à mémoire d'un traître et plaidoyer d'un condamné.

Ecrit grâce à ma petite sœur Kandai.

Rating : M

Les chevaliers ici présents sont à Kurumada, mais il partage un peu.

* * *

(Kanon )

Notre combat était fini voila, nous allons nous éteindre ensemble. Je ne sais ce qui me pousse à dire ces quelques mots. Ce qui me pousse à me révéler. Ces quelques paroles, c'est lui ouvrir mon âme. Pourquoi le fais je ? Je le désire c'est tout, je sais qu'il est intelligent, je sais que c'est lui permettre de me connaître mieux que mon propre jumeau.

Il ne dit rien, mais il m'a entendu, je le vois en lui. J'ai touché quelque chose, mais il est trop tard.

Dommage pour nous deux. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas de réponse.

Quelque chose me sort de ma réflexion, un cosmos puissant, je le connais même trop bien c'est Poséidon. Que fait il ici ? Que veut il de plus. Personnellement je m'en fiche. Pourtant je sens son appel.

Il veut me récupérer, me sauver, c'est à se demander pourquoi. Ou alors il ne s'est pas lassé du jouet que je suis. Comme si on n'en avait pas fait assez ensemble, comme si je ne m'étais pas fait manipulé par lui plus que lui par moi.

Il me veut, j'hésite venir pourquoi faire. Je suis las de toutes ses simagrées. Les guerres sont finies non, après le combat aux enfers chacun ira lécher ses plaies en ruminant contre les deux autres dieux.

Et puis merde, j'en ai ma claque de ce bordel. Non je ne reviendrai pas. Il insiste quel lourdaud. Et puis pourquoi moi ? Hein je ne suis pas irremplaçable. Vivre encore, la vie c'est agréable, je suis beaucoup de chose mais pas martyr.

Il me veut, il veut que je vive et que je rentre. Oui c'est bon ça me va.

Je sollicite ce qu'il me reste de cosmos, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de ressource mais c'est mon cosmos, mon essence et pas le cosmos emprunté à Gémini. L'obscurité se teinte de vagues, comme de l'eau elle m'entoure. Je canalise ma force autour de mon adversaire, j'espère que le contact marin ne lui sera pas désagréable. Je le surveille du coin de l'œil. Non ça a l'air d'aller, sa réaction est bizarre, mais il se laisse faire, en plus il semble vouloir s' y abandonner.

Le dieu des mers est perplexe, et il peut l'être, je souris de plaisir. Oui c'est comme ça, j'ai décidé. N'importe qui dirait que je fais une énorme erreur mais ce n'est pas grave. Oui il a fallu que je le suicide pour le vaincre et alors ? Je suis un marina, oui, où est le problème. Je suis le dragon des mers donc c'est normal.

Je sens le barbu s'interroger, pour une fois c'est moi qui aurai le dernier mot.

« Kanon ? »

« Oui c'est mon nom. »

Je resserre un peu mon étreinte sur le juge.

« Je suis un dragon, les dragons s'attachent à plein de chose. Les châteaux, les trésors, les îles »

« Oui mais ce truc là c'est une chose bizarre »

La suite se perd dans un rire, Poséidon rend les armes et moi aussi. Je laisse la volonté du dieu me toucher, je me sens bien mieux. Je n'avais pas conscience de ma fatigue, mon aura gagne en intensité. Rhadamanthe viens de s'évanouir. Je le récupère contre moi ainsi c'est très bien j'ai gagné.

J'ai gagné et je suis content de ma victoire car elle est équitable. Pourquoi aurais je été le seul sauvé ? Il le mérite autant que moi. Mon écaille vient me rejoindre mais je m'en fiche un peu. Le sol du sanctuaire sous marin m'intéresse plus. Mes blessures sont presque plus rien, merci au cosmos divin. De notre combat je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Je soutiens mon ex adversaire, réflexion faite je le porte même pas comme un sac à patate. Enfin je suis un dragon hein donc un peu frustre. Ca se porte comment un spectre en plus avec les restes des ailes du surplis ce n'est pas franchement pratique. Sur l'épaule avec les ailes ce ne sera pas facile. A défaut je le porte dans mes bras, de toute façon il a pas l'air prêt à se réveiller. Je nous dirige vers le palais et mon aile d'habitation.

Le domaine respire la présence du dieu mais ce n'est pas ma première préoccupation. J'ouvre la porte de mes appartements avec mon cosmos et je pousse du pied celle de la chambre. Je pose mon fardeau, je ne lui ai pas fait de cadeau, mes mains sont couvertes de sang, de son sang. Je regarde son état général, ce n'est pas brillant, mais je devrais être dans le même délabrement.

Je me débarrasse de ma protection dorée, elle me gène plus qu'autre chose. Après un surplis comment ça s'enlève ? Ne sachant pas je tâtonne et j'ôte les bouts de métal l'un après l'autre.

Ils tombent les un sur les autres avec un bruit de casserole. Il me reste à inventorier les blessures. Non mais c'est une collection ! La prochaine fois je ne me battrais pas comme un bourrin si c'est pour soigner mon adversaire. Je ne suis pas logique, ce n'est pas grave.

Je vais chercher de quoi soigner ce carnage, et des vêtements dans mon armoire. Je commence par quoi ? J'ai repéré deux fractures jambe gauche et bras droit, je vais commencer au plus douloureux pendant qu'il est dans les vapes. Voila c'est fait maintenant il y a le reste, je finis d'enlever les bouts de tissus qui le couvre. Je lave la poussière et le sang, mais c'est qu'il serait beau gosse le premier juge.

Beau gosse mais pas léger, je l'ai porté, j'ai remarqué. Je finis mes soins et voila un autre problème comment je l'habille moi ? Par ce qu'avec ses fractures c'est pas gagné. En désespoir de cause je lui enfile une chemise sans passer le bras cassé par la manche, je remonte la couette. Et voila comment me retrouver avec un blondinet quasi à poil dans mon lit.

Je m'assois sur le rebord. Je suis irrécupérable. Pour un chevalier je passerais pour fou, mais voila je le sais je suis pas un chevalier. Je suis à Poséidon et même si je me débat il en sait plus sur moi que moi-même. Pour avoir côtoyer le sanctuaire d'Athéna je sais la différence entre les chevaliers et les marinas. Chez Athéna les étoiles et les armures choisissent un porteur parmi les potentiels, Ils ne sont chevaliers que par ce qu'elles les ont choisis. Ici c'est plus simple, nous somme des monstres marins à apparence humaine.

Je suis le dragon plus qu'un être humain. Et lui ? Qu'est il vraiment ? J'aimerais qu'il soit comme moi. C'est égoïste mais j'aimerais qu'il soit mon égal. Je l'ai cru un moment et j'espère. Pourtant de par la mythologie je doute, lui il était humain. Sans m'en rendre compte mes doigts effleurent ses cheveux. Je suis nul c'est pas possible. A force de veiller sur le sanctuaire et mes généraux je suis devenu un dragon mère poule. Il a pas l'air trop mal en point finalement. Il est temps que je m'occupe un peu de moi.

Je passe dans ma salle de bain, l'eau chaude en plus d'emporter la poussière et le sang séché me vide la tête. Je me sens épuisé. Je dormirais bien là mais dans la douche c'est pas confortable.

J'attrape un boxer, puis j'essore mes cheveux avant qu'ils ne noient le sol.

De retour dans ma chambre, le whyvern n'a pas repris connaissance. Je fais le tour du lit et je m'installe sur la couette à coté. Mes yeux se ferment touts seuls, j'écoute sa respiration et je m'endors.

* * *

(Rhadamanthe)

J'ai perdu, sa phrase tourne dans ma tête

« Je suis un traître, mais j'ai toujours été fidèle à moi-même et à mes idées.

Et vous ? »

Ma défaite est totale et pourtant son cosmos il est doux, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas un geste de pitié mais ça y ressemble de loin. Je suis incapable de comprendre sauf que c'est lui et qu'il est hors du commun. Quelque chose se joue mais je ne comprends pas, je ne saisis pas. Je ressens juste à travers son aura qui m'enserre ses sentiments.

C'est diffus et pourtant c'est pas désagréable, la force de son énergie, quelle volonté, quelle puissance. Je suis étrangement bien là même si ma conscience décline, la douleur s'amenuise. Si c'était lui qui en était responsable, mais c'est juste la mort qui s'approche de plus en plus. C'est fini, enfin je crois.

Je sens sa présence de très loin. Mes sens son trop faible, puis plus rien.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de redevenir conscient ? Ce n'est jamais arrivé avant quand je suis mort. Pourquoi cette impression de latence. Mon esprit est tellement engourdi, il me faut un très long moment pour rassembler mes idées. Mes perceptions sont plus fortes. Il y a un léger bruit près de moi, une respiration.

Cela voudrait dire que ? Je suis vivant ? Je veux bouger pour voir, pour savoir quelle est la source de ce bruit. Un élancement de douleur parcourt mon corps brisé. Je crierais si je pouvais mais seul un geignement s'échappe de mes lèvres.

La douleur retombe, immobile mon cerveau se met à fonctionner. Je suis vivant. C'est impossible. Sous moi et autour de moi c'est plutôt douillet comme un cocon. Il flotte dans l'air un parfum que je ne connais pas.

Je prends sur moi pour me relever, mon bras proteste, mes cotes brûlent, le souffle me manque. Rompu par la douleur je retombe sur la couche haletant. Des larmes embrument mes yeux. Un cosmos m'enveloppe, celui du gémeau encore. La douleur reflue. Est-ce lui qui fait ça pourquoi. Quelque chose bouge sous moi. Je serre les dents pour me retourner, je suis sur le coté. Mon regard tombe sur une pièce claire rangée agréable. Ca bouge encore, le cosmos apaise mon corps. Je me laisse aller jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de chaud s'appuie contre mon dos. J'attends la douleur, mais le contact est léger. En y faisant attention je sens un souffle sur ma nuque. Ce serait Kanon ?

Je suis mieux mais j'ai sommeil. J'ai dû avoir une hallucination.

* * *

(Kanon)

Je m'éveille lentement, encore dans les brumes chaudes de mon repos j'entends les bruits de dehors. Près de moi, il y a la chaleur de quelqu'un qui dort encore. J'ouvre les yeux, je suis au sanctuaire sous marin. Bizarre je n'amène pas mes conquêtes d'une nuit ici. Puis les souvenirs reviennent. Je tressaille, je regarde à coté de moi comme pour confirmer que c'est réel.

Sans un bruit je me glisse hors du lit, je m'étire, m'habille et regarde le champ de bataille que j'ai laissé hier. Il faudrait que je range un peu. Alors je m'y mets, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le tas de bout de ferraille sombre qui me nargue.

J'en fais quoi moi ? Le surplis est resté en pièces détachées sur le sol comme les restes d'un animal mort. Finalement je les emporte dans mon bureau pour les examiner. Le whyvern est vraiment en mauvais état, j'essaie de lui demander de reprendre sa forme mais il reste inerte, comme mort. Je m'interroge, et je finis par vider le caisson de mon écaille pour y porter les pièces de l'armure du juge. Normalement elle devrait mieux s'y régénérer. Je laisse mon écaille à coté.

Il est temps d'aller voir mon… Mon quoi ? J'en sais rien et puis zut c'est pas le moment.

Il semble dormir toujours, j'écarte les draps pour constater ses blessures et refaire les pansements. Je regrette de ne pas avoir de vraie capacité de guérisseur mais je fais ce que je peux. J'insuffle mon énergie sur les lésions sérieuses. Ce n'est pas parfait mais c'est mieux que rien.

J'y suis allé un peu fort ou je l'ai surpris, je suis certain qu'il ne dormait pas. Son regard d'or me met mal à l'aise aussi je m'esquive le plus vite possible. Pourtant il faudra bien que je repasse dans ma chambre.

Au détour d'un couloir je hèle un serviteur et lui demande de porter un plateau de nourriture au jeune homme dans ma chambre. Et je vais faire un état des lieux de tous ce que j'ai laissé en suspend pour cette bataille contre Hadès. Je hais les papiers, la gestion du domaine c'est agréable, mais ce monceau de paperasse idiote c'est l'enfer. Je vais en avoir pour un moment.

Les heures passent je demande une collation que j'engloutis le nez dans mon travail. J'ai l'impression d'avoir omis quelque chose, mais quoi, ça me reviendra plus tard.

Rhadamanthe a le bras droit cassé, mais qu'est ce que je peux être stupide des fois. J'ai comme l'impression que cette bourde je vais m'en souvenir. Je lâche la commande de fourniture de bureau que je remplissais, elle attendra et puis qui en a besoin sous la flotte.

Je regagne la chambre, le lit est défait, le plateau sur la table de nuit n'a pas était touché et il n'y a personne. Par Poséidon et ses blagues foireuses il est passé où l'éclopé. Je jure à faire rougir un pirate et je sorts par la porte fenêtre. Si je devais fuir c'est par là que je passerais.

J'arpente ce coin du domaine, bon sang il est où ? J'élargis mes recherches et je l'aperçois enfin, mais c'est qu'il est allé loin l'animal. Je le rejoins sans me hâter, avec une jambe cassée c'est à se demander comment il a fait. Visiblement il s'est donné du mal, la chemise qui m'a prise et le pantalon sont couverts de poussière et accrochés.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne me répond pas mais son regard et c'est celui d'un guerrier prêt à en découdre.

« Mais tu vas pas te battre dans cet états et puis te battre pourquoi ? Pour qui ? La guerre est finie, les enfers sont en ruine d'après Poséidon »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire laisse moi. »

« Te laisser ? Pour que tu te noies ou que tu meures bêtement. »

Mais quelle bourrique, une voix raisonna dans mon esprit « Tu as commandés mes dvd ? Je les reçois quand ? ». Mais c'était quoi cette journée de dingue ? Je ravale la réponse que j'ai au bout de l'esprit et grogne. Dire à Poséidon qu'il peut s'asseoir dessus ce n'est pas la meilleure réponse à faire. Déjà que la patience n'est pas ma principale qualité.

« Viens je te ramène, c'est un exploit d'être arrivé ici. »

Je passe un bras autour de la taille du juge pour le soutenir, ce qui serait parfait si il ne se débattait comme un beau diable.

« Kanon mes dvd ? »

Mais ils vont le lâcher ces deux abrutis ? Merde j'en ai rien à faire de ses dvd.

« Ca suffit ! »

La réponse est valable pour les deux, je raffermis ma prise sur le juge récalcitrant et le jette sur mon épaule pour rentrer au palais. Poséidon lui me fait la grâce de se taire. C'est presque bien, si je ne venais pas de recevoir un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Je maugrée et serre les dents, je me retiens de démolir mon captif qui tambourine sur mon dos.

« Mais t'es le spectre de l'anguille ou quoi ? »

Ma patience vient de se faire la malle, j'abats une claque retentissante sur les fesses de mon passager et gagne à grandes enjambées mes appartements. Je dépose le spectre sur le lit quand une voix s'élève. Je réponds d'un rugissement.

« Quoi encore »

Le serviteur se fige, bredouille que le repas sera bientôt servi. Avec un geste las je le congédie et reporte mon attention sur le juge. Il n'est pas de première fraîcheur. Je fais un détour par la salle de bain pour récupérer de quoi le décrasser quand un bruit sourd accompagné d'un gémissement me fait accourir. Mon regard détaille le whyvern qui est tombé du lit, une lueur meurtrière passe un instant dans mes yeux puis je vais ramasser cet encombrant blessé.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Je pense à haute voix.

Tout à coup il me paraît un peu plus coopératif, je déchire la chemise et fait glisser comme je peux le pantalon avant de commencer mon travail de toilettage. Sans autre incident j'arrive à avoir une Vouivre toute propre en pyjama dans mon lit.

Je vais enfin pouvoir souffler et peut être même m'offrir un verre bien mérité quand une tornade bleue entre sans frapper.

« Kanon tu as reçu mes livres ? »

Avec un soupir de fin du monde je regarde mon dieu. Et parts chercher dans mon bureau mais je reviens immédiatement. Ce qui me surprend le plus c'est l'air absorbé avec lequel il détaillait le spectre.

« Drôle d'idée de l'avoir ramené, Machiavel préconisait d'éliminer toute la famille du prince vaincu. Pourquoi t'encombrer d'un juge de mon frère ? Autre fois en temps de guerre c'est les femmes qu'on ramenait captives. T'as vraiment de drôle de goût kanon. »

Rhadamanthe tressaille à l'observation du dieu et détourne le regard. Je suis sur le point de m'étrangler, il pense à quoi le barbu ?

« Enfin si t'aimes pas les femmes, il fera l'affaire »

« Vous avez bientôt fini de débiter des âneries ? Ou vous avez un record à battre ? »

« Et mes dvd ? Et je voudrais le nouveau modèle d'écran plat le plus grand de la marque Toya. Et puis j'ai besoin des nouveaux livres sortis ce mois ci et l'accordeur c'est perdu. Tu me prêteras ton jouet, je veux savoir ce qu'il a de si bien. »

« Alors l'accordeur soit il se retrouve tout seul soit je l'étrangle avec les cordes du piano, vos livres les voila et vous allez arrêter de me rendre chèvre avec vos dvd, votre écran et mon juge ! »

« Chèvre ? T'es déjà un dragon. Tu ne manques pas un peu de patience aujourd'hui ? »

« Si elle se compte en négatif, et elle frise le zéro absolu.»

« Un dragon chèvre c'est un nouveau concept. »

« Vos livres et tuez vous avec ! »

« T'es pas amusant mon dragon. C'est par ce que t'as un dragon femelle dans tes draps ?»

Mais c'est quoi cet intérêt soudain pour le whyvern ? Femelle ? Décidément l'humour du dieu marin est une horreur.

« J'ai entendu Sorrente qui vous appelle »

« Mais non j'ai rien entendu »

« Moi je vous dis que oui »

Quand le poison marin lève le pied de la chambre, je pousse un soupir face au serviteur qui porte le repas de mon ôte. Je n'aurais pas une minute à moi.

Je récupère le plateau que je dépose sur le lit, regarde mon blessé qui évite soigneusement mon regard. En désespoir de cause je me saisis des couverts pour découper les aliments comme pour un enfant.

« A nous, et tu vas pas me casser les pieds 107 ans. Je te préviens »

Je présente une première bouchée à mon éclopé. C'est pas tout à fait commun le grand méchant dragon des mers qui donne la béqué au vilain juge d'Hadès, enfin au point ou j'en suis. Un détail me saute aux yeux tout à coup, depuis quand le blondinet est devenu timide comme un chaton ? J'ai dû rater quelque chose. Enfin si il mange je suis contant. C'est presque avec reconnaissance que je donne une deuxième bouchée puis une troisième au spectre. Je finis de lui donner son repas en silence, presque calme.

Si Rhadamanthe y met du sien, les jours à venir seront supportables. Je prie intérieurement pour que ce soit le cas.

* * *

(Rhadamanthe)

Après le repas le gémeau étais partit pas très loin mais assez pour que je puisse m'abandonner dans les oreillers. Le regard perdu sur le plafond je remets un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées et cette journée.

En me réveillant j'ai voulu partir, partir où d'ailleurs comme Kanon me l'a confirmé les enfers n'ont pas besoin de moi. Et je n'ai nulle part où aller. Les enfers, ma charge de juge c'est toute ma vie, ma seule raison d'être.

Je me suis débattu, je l'ai provoqué, je n'aurais jamais pensé m'en sortir vivant. Enfin si ce que l'on raconte sur Kanon est exact. Je ne sais plus vraiment. Il lui aurait suffi de quelques secondes pour se débarrasser de moi, quelques instants et une once de cosmos. Pourquoi alors ?

Il n'est pas comme les gens le décrivent, c'est un guerrier fort, fier, violent non il manque juste de patience. Si il avait été violent rien de l'aurait empêché de me battre comme plâtre pour mon entêtement. Je ferais aussi bien à l'avenir d'éviter de dépasser la patience du gémeau. Le premier juge d'Hadès vaincu par une claque sur les fesses, si ça venait aux oreilles de mes deux frères ils en mouraient de rire.

Mais pourquoi voulait il me sauver. Les mots de l'empereur marin raisonnent dans ma tête. Autre fois c'était les femmes que les guerriers ramenaient en esclave, on épargnait la servitude aux hommes de hautes lignées. Était ce pour cela que Kanon l'avait ramené. Comme un trophée, pour avoir comme esclave un juge.

J'avais sans doute eu tort de le penser trop fier pour une telle bassesse. Je ne connais rien de lui, ou si peu. Un homme qui ne craint pas les dieux, capable de crier sur un des trois grands olympiens est tout à fait capable de vouloir le bâtard de Zeus à sa merci.

Ils s'étaient croisés, il l'avait vaincu, il l'avait pris. C'était aussi simple. Même les soins qu'il lui donne ont un sens vu sous cet angle. Pourquoi n'a il pas encore usé de sa prise. Peut être par ce qu'il n'a pas le temps, qu'un corps mutilé ne l'excite pas, peut être par ce qu'il veut me voir capable de me débattre.

Un sourire amer monte sur mes lèvres, j'aurais préféré mourir c'était plus simple. J'aurais conservé mon rang, ma fierté. Des larmes cruelles montèrent à mes yeux. Vivant Je ne suis plus rien. J'essuie mon visage, dans la pièce à coté il y a du bruit. Quant le général entre dans la chambre je ferme mes paupières et prie pour qu'il me croit endormi. Je retiens mon souffle, c'est peut être pas suffisant pour l'arrêter mais peut être qu'il ne me réveillera pas.

Je sens une main se poser un instant sur son front, puis plus rien et un mouvement sur le matelas de l'autre coté. Il me semble rester une éternité à attendre, enfin le souffle régulier de kanon m'apprend qu'il dort.

Je soupire de soulagement c'est pas pour ce soir. Je me blottis à l'autre bout du lit comme je peux, j'ai encore mal partout mais je fini par trouver le sommeil.

Quand je me réveille je suis heureux de me découvrir seul dans la chambre. Je me force à bouger un peu. Ma jambe et mon bras sont toujours hors d'usage mais je devrais pouvoir sortir du lit. Je furète vers la porte en face de moi, il y a un baquet. Si je pouvais éviter que l'autre vienne faire ma toilette. Je cherche une pompe ou quelque chose qui devrait amener de l'eau au baquet vide. Je pourrais attendre un serviteur mais si je peux me débrouiller seul.

Une voix interrompt mes réflexions et mon énième tour de la salle de bain.

« Tu veux de l'aide »

Je sursaute et perds l'équilibre. Sans savoir comment je finis collé contre le général qui me regarde en attendant une réponse. Je cumule les malchances. Je fais de son mieux pour me redresser.

« Je voudrais de l'eau »

« De l'eau ? Y a un problème avec la plomberie ? »

« La quoi ? »

Kanon va répliquer un peu durement quand il réalise qu'il n'y a que de la sincérité dans les mots du juge. Un déclic se fait dans son cerveau. Il ne devait pas y avoir d'eau courante et d'électricité chez Hadès. Avec la même patience qu'il avait eut avec ses minis généraux il lui montre le robinet et son fonctionnement.

« La plomberie c'est ce qui amène l'eau »

J'étudie le baquet blanc qui est muni des mêmes accessoires que la vasque. C'est donc si simple. Je vais les toucher quand le général me devance. Je le vois tourner une décoration et ouvrit l'eau. Il me reste juste un deuxième problème. Je suppose que les latrines aussi ont changé. D'ailleurs elles sont où. A contre cœur je demande à Kanon qui me désigne une autre porte.

Je m'en tire mieux que ce que j'aurais cru surtout que le marina semble prêt à m'aider sans profiter de la situation. Je le vois sortir des serviettes et deux flacons qu'il pose sur le rebord blanc prés de l'eau avant de me laisser.

Heureusement pour moi que les commandes d'eau sont toutes de couleur argentée sinon j'aurais eu du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement des commodités parce que je me vois mal demander de l'aide.

Mon bain est prêt, je suis seul, et j'ai oublié que me mouvoir dans mon état de délabrement et entrer dans l'eau se révélerait ardu. Après cinq minutes de combat acharné je réussis à m'installer à demi allongé. Ma tête appuyée contre le rebord je me détends vraiment pour la première fois. Je suis bien, je sens les produits, fais ma toilette et m'installe confortablement. Je n'ai aucune envie de bouger aussi je cherche comment ajouter de l'eau chaude. Je suis si bien que j'ai dû finir part somnoler, c'est le dragon qui me sort de mon agréable torpeur.

« Tout va bien ? »

Au son de sa voix je sursaute, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici. Instinctivement je cherche à me recroqueviller un peu.

« Tu es dans l'eau depuis trois heures je peux me demander si il t'es devenu un poisson ou si tu t'es noyé ? »

Je l'ai un peu cherché aussi trois heures dans un bain. Par Hadès, mais c'est pas une raison pour me retrouver à poil devant un dangereux prédateur qui finira bien par me sauter dessus.

* * *

(Kanon)

Je vérifie que mon colocataire est en bonne forme et sorts de la pièce pour ménager sa pudeur. Par ce les joues un peu rosie du juge m'avaient semblé dû à ma présence. Je profite des quelques minutes pour demander à un domestique de changer les draps pendant que je m'octroie un verre.

Un bruit dans la salle de bain attire mon attention, ainsi que quelques mots que je ne saisis pas.

A regret je laisse ma boisson sur la commode et tape à la porte. Pas de réponse. Je retape et entre. Le spectacle aurait pu me faire sourire mais à cet instant je me sens plus contrarié de trouver le juge assis au sol après une chute.

Mais il m'aura tout fait et puis c'est quoi cette mine de vouivre battue ? Je ne vais pas le manger.

« Demander de l'aide ça te serais pas venu à l'esprit ? »

Je secoue la tête et cherche une serviette sèche dont je l'enveloppe. Retour dans la chambre je songe avec philosophie. Je soulève le blond dans mes bras pour le ramener sur le lit. Au passage je constate les bandages et attelles portées manquantes. Lui aussi il allait me rendre chèvre.

Autant pour la méthode traditionnelle .J'immobilise la jambe toujours blessée et augmente mon cosmos au maximum. Je l'insuffle dans les tissus pour les régénérer. Et recommence avec le bras.

Voila ainsi ce serait mieux. Je vais me relever quand un vertige m'assaille. Je prends appui sur le matelas en retenant le juron que j'ai au bout de la langue. Pourquoi guérir deux blessures simples m'épuise toujours aussi vite. Je ne suis pas guérisseur, c'est sans doute la réponse mais ça m'énerve.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre me fait lever les yeux vers, encore Poséidon.

« Ho je dérange, je voulais rien interrompre continuez je fais que passer. »

Le dieu marin pousse vigoureusement le dragon qui s'effondre sur son patient et part dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Amusez vous bien »

Sous moi Rhadamanthe c'est figé, je remue légèrement pour me relever et reprendre des distances normales. Je me racle la gorge et cherche quelque chose à dire.

« Ça devrait aller mieux. »

Sur ses mots je quitte la chambre pour me réfugier dans mon bureau. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et me perds dans mes pensées. Que le dieu marin pouvait avoir des idées tordues quand il s'y mettait. Comment moi je peux expliquer au juge que l'humour marin est aussi agréable d'un paquet d'eau de mer glacé en hivers qu'on se prend en pleine figure.

Et puis pourquoi il s'imaginait des choses cet animal marin sans écaille. J'ai voulu le spectre et alors ? Lui sauver la vie c'était pas grand-chose, non ? Mon raisonnement se heurte aux images que suggérait l'olympien.

Il est un grand guerrier, pour le reste. Je fouille ma mémoire pour chercher des souvenirs récents. Il a quoi une vingtaine d'années, blond aux yeux d'ors, avec des sourcils un peu trop fournis. Je le revois dans la salle de bain et dans le lit. Il a un joli corps, des airs de petit garçon touchant, un minois agréable à regarder.

Décidément la fatigue me fait divaguer. J'abrite mes yeux de la lumière derrière mon bras et m'endors.

* * *

(Rhadamanthe)

Seul dans la chambre je reste d'abord immobile puis je fais précautionneusement bouger mon bras. Pour mon plus grand plaisir je ne ressens plus aucune gène ni douleur. Lentement je me mets sur mes pieds et fais le tour du propriétaire. Ma serviette nouée sur les hanches je cherche dans le placard de quoi me vêtir. J'emprunte un pantalon et un tee-shirt sur une étagère, déniche une brosse dans un tiroir. Un peu plus présentable et rassuré je refais un tour de la pièce il n'y a rien pour m'occuper. Je soupire et reviens m'asseoir sur le lit.

Je reste à contempler le vide, la précarité de ma condition me saute à la figure. Même si le gémeau ne m'a pas touché pour son dieu c'est une évidence qu'il m'a ramené pour satisfaire ses désirs. Tant que j'étais blessé, Je comprenais qu'un corps couvert de bandage et brisé ne lui dise rien. Mais avec ma rémission je dois m'attendre à ce que ça arrive.

Au fond n'est ce pas un juste retour des choses. J'ai toujours joui de ma position pour avoir ce que je voulais. Je ne me suis pas gêné pour obtenir ces soulagements aux près de mes subordonnés. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question de ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Une vague de rage me submerge mon poing frappe contre l'oreiller, pourquoi moi. Je pensais avant ne jamais avoir abuser de mes inférieurs. Je demandais rien d'extravagant, me contentais de soulager le besoin qui me chatouillait les reins. L'image d'un des ces spectres agréable au regard qui m'attendait sagement à quatre patte sur mon lit me semble cruelle. je ne peux pas en être réduit à ça.

Des larmes de dépit brouillèrent ma vue, je me laisse tomber sur le dessus de lit. Tout ici me rappelle mon geôlier, du coussin que je mouille aux vêtements que j'ai sur le dos. Tout porte imprégné l'odeur de Kanon. Le Pire c'est qu'un instant je l'ai apprécié, j'aurais pu l'aimer comme un ami. J'avais désiré que nous ayons du temps ensemble pour nous connaître.

Je finis par tarir mes larmes et un peu rasséréné je vais me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Je reste un peu plus longtemps dans la petite pièce, car il avait entendu un bruit. Finalement ce n'est que son repas qui est déposé. Je pioche un peu dans les aliments. Je pensais ne pas avoir faim pourtant je finis mon plateau. Je ne suis pas plus avancé mais l'idée de rester à me ronger les sangs ne m'enchante pas. A pas de velours j'arrive devant la porte du bureau, je l'ouvre le plus discrètement possible.

La pièce est grande et lumineuse de cette clarté banche bleutée qui règne sous l'eau, Il y a ce silence propice au grand fond. C'est un lieu confortable, propice au travail qui fleure bon le vieux cuir des reliures des livres qui occupent tout un pan de mur. Je m'approche sur la pointe des pieds et effleure les tranches sombres. A défaut d'être libre j'ai trouvé l'évasion. Je me demande un instant ce que peut lire un général. Il y a des classiques anciens que je connais et beaucoup d'autres inconnus. Je pioche un livre au hasard un fin recueil de Rimbaud.

Mon butin en main je vais m'en retourner mais j'avise que je ne suis pas seul. Je suspends ma respiration. Kanon semble dormir. Avec soulagement Je détale par la porte. Juste à temps je pense. Un petit grattement à la grande porte retenti puis quelqu'un entre. Caché derrière mon panneau de bois je vois une belle femme blonde avec une écaille rouge se diriger vers le dragon. Je reste immobile de peur d'être surpris, à quelques mètres l'écaille rouge tinte sur le sol de marbre alors qu'un chant lance ses premières notes. Des murmures, le bruit du tissu, des gémissements s'entremêlèrent dans un geste involontaire la porte s'entrebâille d'avantage me révélant le tableau d'un couple. Mon regard reste hypnotisé sur le ballet des deux corps, les lèvres qui laissent couler une sensuelle mélodie. Les yeux de la femme, elle l'a vu, je déglutis difficilement et m'enfuis en claquant la porte. Elle l'a vu par Hadès il a joué les voyeurs.

Encore troublé par ce que j'ai vu je fait plusieurs fois le tour de la chambre et échoue sur le lit. Pourquoi suis je si troublé. Parce que je n'avais pas à rester regarder, parce que c'est kanon, parce que si il faisait ça avec elle rien ne l'empêchait de vouloir le faire avec moi.

Ce qui m'a troublé c'est qu'il ait des besoins et que j'allais me retrouver face à cette réalité.

L'esprit troublé je me jette à corps perdu dans le livre que j'ai volé. Mais décidément je suis maudit. Pourquoi cet auteur de poème parle d'amour, et pas courtois. Comment un tel ramassis d'obscénité a pu arriver dans cette bibliothèque.

Sans autre dérivatif je ferme les yeux et attends que le temps passe. J'attends jusqu'au soir pour que quelqu'un vienne me déposer à manger. Au point d'ennui où j'en suis n'importe quoi est une diversion agréable. Mon esprit a tourné et retourné en boucle les événements de l'après midi.

Toujours seul je cherche un vêtement de nuit et retourna me glisser sous les draps.

Kanon dû arriver tard, quand il se coucha près de moi je fis semblant de dormir. Après de longues minutes il me sembla qu'il dormait. La proximité du général le mettait mal à l'aise. Mon esprit tourne en boucle sur la question fatidique quand va t'il lui sauter dessus. Mais je me défendrais, je n'abandonnerais pas le peu de fierté qu'il me reste. A moins que…

Je sorts discrètement du lit et me faufile dans le bureau. Je cherche comment allumer la petite lampe, il doit y avoir une commande comme pour l'eau. Voila j'ai trouvé. Décidément le sanctuaire sous marin est un joyau de confort. Je cherche dans les tiroirs jusqu'à trouver un coupe papier. Il est long effilé, pointu. Je considère l'objet, ma résolution prise je ferme les yeux et arme mon bras. Ce serait mieux comme ça. La point pique ma peau mais quelque chose l'empêche l'aller plus loin.

Je rouvre les yeux une main est fermée sur la lame, une main qui saigne d'ailleurs. Mon regard remonte le long du bras pour croiser deux océans agités. Mes doigts lâchent la garde du petit poignard.

«Je peux savoir ce qui te prend au milieu de la nuit ? Tu t'es dit c'est une belle heure pour mourir ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire si je meurs… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le dragon visiblement furieux me gifle. Par reflex je porte ma main à ma joue. Pourquoi tient il à ce que je reste vivant. Il n'a pas besoin de moi et j'aurais dû mourir. Je n'avais pas à survivre à ma défaite ni à celle des enfers.

* * *

(Kanon)

Je soupire, je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère, je n'aurais pas dû le frapper mais zut quoi je viens de me taper une affreuse soirée mondaine avec le dieu qui sait pas ce qu'il veut. Je rentre me coucher et dix minutes après l'autre zouave va se tuer.

« Je suis désolé, mais déjà que ma patience est limité c'est pas une heure pour les discutions. On parlera demain si tu le désires »

Bha ? Il ne bouge pas, parle pas ? Il se passe quoi encore j'attends quelques instants et finis par prendre le juge par le bras pour le guider jusqu'au lit. Je m'allonge de l'autre coté regarde le spectre coucher qui me tourne le dos. J'hésite puis me colle contre lui et passe un bras sur sa taille.

« Au moins cette fois tu partiras pas faire n'importe quoi. »

Je le sens tressaillir puis se raidir, peut être qu'il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le laisser sans surveillance. Quelques instants plus tard alors que je commence à me rendormir un petit bruit éveille se qu'il reste de mon esprit. C'est quoi ? Un ronflement ? Non un gémissement bizarre, un sanglot. Je maudis toute l'Olympe il se passe quoi encore. Totalement à coté de la plaque je pose ma main dans le dos de mon empêcheur de dormir en rond et étends mon cosmos. Je caresse distraitement le dos contre moi, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je ferais ça pauvre de moi. Petit à petit les bruits s'estompent, mon énergie éclaire un peu la pièce et visiblement elle apaise le blondinet. Je bouge un peu pour voir son visage, encore un peu chiffonné par les larmes je remarque à quel point il est jeune. Un peu comme mes généraux. Finalement c'est presque un gamin.

Je me réinstalle pour dormir moi aussi en me disant qu'il faudra que je sois plus attentif au juge.


	2. Chapter 2

Ecrit grâce à ma petite sœur Kandai.

Rating : M

Les chevaliers ici présents sont à Kurumada, mais il partage un peu.

Déni de justice 2

(Kanon)

Ha tient c'est déjà l'heure de lever. La chambre commence à s'éclairer. Je lève le nez de mon oreiller j'ai presque bien dormi. Pourquoi mon bras est coincé. A oui c'est Rhadamanthe qui me tient la main. Étrange enfin, c'est pas grave je vais attendre un peu qu'il se réveille. Mon esprit s'envole vers le blondinet. Il a voulu se tuer pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Je sais pas il me semble pas l'avoir mal traité. Il faut que nous discutions. Sauf que c'est quoi c bruit à ma porte. Je défais les doigts du juge un à un avec douceur, une fois libre je vais à la porte.

C'est Sorrente qu'est qui se passe ? L'accordeur est partit se perdre dans les coraux ? Je lui indique de ne pas faire de bruit et je l'invite dans le bureau. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il me saute dessus. Oui je suis vivant, j'aimerais mieux pas. Non il ne rêve pas c'est dommage, moi j'aimerais. Il finit enfin par me quitter je fonce prendre une douche et m'habiller. Pile à temps c'est Poséidon qui arrive.

« Kanon ce soir c'est gala de charité »

« Bonjour aussi. Elle est où la charité ? Je ne la vois pas bien. »

« C'est pour les bonnes œuvres »

« Les bonnes œuvres vraiment, c'est pas un peu contradictoire quand on a essayé de noyer la planète ? »

« Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit ? Avoir voulu tuer toute l'humanité c'est incompatible avec la charité »

« Personne ne sait que c'est vous »

« C'est parfait alors y a la nouvelle chanteuse à la mode la petite bimbo blonde qui sera présente. »

« La charité hein ? »

« Et toi si tu étais charitable tu me prêterais mon juge pour jouer. »

« C'est pas votre juge c'est le miens ! »

« Ha oui ? »

Je réalise l'énormité que je viens de proférer, Rhadamanthe n'est pas une chose, il ne m'appartient pas. Et encore moins à dieu qui fait une tête comme si je venais de l'abandonner tous seul au milieu d'un cimetière par une nuit pluvieuse.

« Vous me fatiguez y a Thétis qui veut sortir, promenez la à votre bras. »

« Thétis mais Rhadamanthe et tout neuf, j'y ai pas goûté. »

« Soit vous oubliez mon juge soit c'est pas d'écran plat, de dvd, de livres et je fais grève des approvisionnements »

« T'es méchant mon dragon »

« Je sais je suis un grand méchant pas beau qui vous tyrannise tellement que vous avez refusé de le laisser mourir tranquille »

Il est parti tant mieux, j'en peux plus de lui. Il est infernal. En parlant d'infernal je vais inspecter les morceaux du surplis, ils n'ont pas l'air de s'être vraiment régénéré mais vu leur état. Je soupire, j'ai du travail qui m'attend et un gala de charité. Le monde est injuste avec les dragons.

* * *

(Rhadamanthe)

J'ai senti quelque chose dans mon sommeil puis la chaleur contre moi a disparu. J'ai presque un peu froid à tâtons je cherche ma bouillotte et je rencontre que des draps froids. Je finis par me réveiller complètement à coté il y a la voix du dieu marin. Je me sens déçu d'avoir perdu le bien-être de mon sommeil et satisfait de savoir kanon occupé. C'est complètement contradictoire.

Mais je ne veux pas être seul avec lui, je ne veux pas qu'il me parle de hier soir. Je suis lâche mais je voulais mourir et là maintenant il me reste rien. Je me roule en boule dans le lit. Je voudrais me rendormir.

Si je reste ici je sais ce qui finira par arriver et je ne veux pas, je ne sais même pas comment j'y ai échappé. Je me lève enfin je fais prendre un bain sans trop m'attarder. Quand je reviens le lit est fait et un petit déjeuné m'attend.

J'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être mal traité, c'est peut être ce qui me trouble le plus. C'est comme une cage invisible et dorée. Je prends mon repas et je m'affale sur la courtepointe.

Que vais-je faire.

Je me décide par aller dans le bureau prendre un autre livre, et je reviens m'occuper.

La nuit revient et pas de général, le visage à moitié enfoui je veille enfin il y a de la lumière à coté. Pourtant il ne vient pas. La curiosité finit par l'emporter je vais à la porte elle est juste poussée. Je le vois devant le caisson de son écaille. Il a le coupe papier à la main.

A-t-il changé d'avis veut il m'achever, je ferme les yeux. Il y a un petit floc comme une goûte d'eau. Je regarde, c'est son sang, pourquoi il n'est pas du genre à se tuer. Le sang coule à l'intérieur du caisson. Je comprends mieux, il régénère son écaille et le cosmos qu'il brûle avec son sang c'est pour la réparer. Je réalise que je n'ai jamais vu son écaille est elle endommagée, est ce pour ça qu'il m'a affronté sans protection.

Enfin il referme la plaie et va se laisser tomber sur son canapé. Je retourne doucement dans le lit. Il ne vient pas. Je compte les minutes puis je vais voir. Il dort assis. La boite de l'armure est restée ouverte et brille contre le mur. Attiré comme un papillon par la lumière je m'approche d'elle, je jette un œil. Ce n'est pas le dragon des mers, je colle ma main à mes lèvres pour étouffer un cri de surprise. C'est mon surplis qui dort bien au chaud dans la boite d'or repue du sang du général.

Je me sens mal, je m'accroche au rebord de métal. Comme un ivrogne je titube jusqu'à la chambre ou je m'effondre. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je vais me recoucher en faisant un peu de bruit. Visiblement c'est suffisant pour le réveiller, je l'entends se dévêtir. Je fais semblant de dormir. Quand il s'allonge sa chaleur devient une attraction irrespirable. Je cède, je joue les endormis pour me blottir contre lui. Je pensais être contre son dos mais c'est sur son torse que j'échoue. C'est chaud confortable agréable je veux pas savoir le reste. Et puis c'est pas ma faute je dors, je suis pas responsable de mes actes.

Encore un matin seul, encore un matin ou la chaleur du dragon n'est pas là. Je soupire depuis plus d'une semaine c'est comme ça. Il se lève tôt, se couche tard et offre à mon surplis de quoi se réparer. C'est idiot mais je me sens presque jaloux maintenant. Moi aussi j'ai envi de sa chaleur, de son cosmos.

La journée je m'ennuie aussi je la passe en lisant. Ce matin je vais sortir. Il ne me l'as pas défendu en plus une nouvelle pile de vêtements a apparu prés des siens, comme d'autres produits de toilette. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Il est gentil, ne m'a rien fait de déplacé.

Je me trouve de plus en plus stupide d'attendre son retour le soir. Je m'habille et je sorts par la porte fenêtre. Il fait bon je vais au hasard. Je ne savais pas que le domaine marin était si beau. Je m'arrête près d'un récif, dans un petit cours d'eau il y a des poissons. Certains sont rouges, ils sont beaux. Je tend la main pour les attraper mais j'ai raté mon coup je recommence sur un autre. Je le tiens mais ça pique et ça brûle contre mon bras. Une drôle de bête transparente semble s'y être collée. Je lâche ma prise qui s'enfuit et je remue mon bras pour qu'elle se détache. J'ai comme une brûlure c'est bizarre.

Je pense avoir assez fait de bêtises pour ma première sortie et mon bras m'embête. Kanon va certainement se fâcher. Je rentre vite sur la pointe des pieds et je vais rincer ma blessure. Après je retourne sur le lit.

Juste à temps, je ne pensais pas qu'il passerait en journée. Il a l'air de bonne humeur alors je dis rien. Il me propose d'aller en surface. Je n'y suis jamais vraiment allé, c'est une idée. Je voudrais bien savoir à quoi ressemble le monde des hommes.

Je le voie enfiler une veste et ranger quelque chose dedans. Il me demande si je suis prêt, je le suis. Enfin pas assez puisqu'il sort une veste pour me la faire passer sur ma chemise je dis rien. Il me prend par le bras je frisonne, est ce agréable où non. Je sais pas le sol disparaît et je vois un autre le remplacer. Il est gris foncé. Il me fait signe de venir je viens.

* * *

(Kanon)

Je regarde autour de nous et je lui fait signe de venir. Il est encore tôt il n'y a pas encore trop de monde. J'ai quelque course à faire mais je pense qu'il a envi de se distraire. Un cinéma ce serait bien.

« Tu veux aller où ? »

J'interroge du regard le blond.

« Comme tu veux »

Un doute m'envahis le juge a t'il déjà mit les pieds à la surface ou c'est juste qu'il se fiche de la destination à moins que ce ne soit de la politesse. Mais pourquoi les spectres sont livrés sans mode d'emplois ?

Je nous amène devant le cinéma, si mon raisonnement se tient je sais même pas à quand date son dernier contact avec la civilisation. Et ça explique les poèmes de Rimbault que j'ai ramassé. Certains sont un peu crus. Je me demande si j'ai une bonne idée. Les films actuels sont souvent agrémentés de scènes chaudes, si les vers du poète l'ont choqué je dois choisir avec soin. Il y a un Alice au pays des merveilles tout public. Dans mes souvenirs c'est un Disney Alice. Je tiens le film.

J'achète les places et il me suit pour s'asseoir prés de moi. Son regard détaille la salle. Je dois avoir raison. Je m'esquive quelques secondes et je passe à la boutique. Je vais commander des sodas et puis j'opte pour du jus de fruit pour lui. Je choisis du pop corn et des chocolats. Je le retrouve, il n'a pas bougé. Je lui donne le jus de fruit et lui montre la place où le poser dans l'accoudoir.

La lumière s'éteint, puis l'écran lance ses publicités. A coté de moi je le sens qui se fige, son regard coule sur moi et il revient à l'écran.

Le film c'est bien passé, il est plutôt bon et surtout tout public. Je nous dirige vers le centre commercial. Il va y avoir du monde autant faire vite. Je vois d'ici la file pour les caisses de la fnac. Dans la foule j'attrape le bras du juge pour l'emmener sur l'escalator, les gens courent en tous sens comme des bans de poissons qui se croisent. On arrive enfin dans le magasin, j'avais raison, y a un peuple. Je soupire et joue des coudes devant, je jette régulièrement un coup d'œil pour voir si il me suit.

Quelque chose ne va pas, je le vois. Sa main se ferme sur mon bras, elle tremble, il est pâle, son front est moite. Je ne m'attends pas à ça. Que faire ? Il a pas l'air bien, plus près du malaise qu'autre chose et je peux pas nous téléporter devant touts ces curieux. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu te sens capable de marcher ? »

Il hoche la tête pour me dire oui, je n'en suis pas convaincu. Je l'entraîne lentement à l'écart, je sais qu'il à une sortie pas loin et une ruelle. Les quelques dizaines de mètres je les fais le regard braqué sur lui. Il va pas mieux c'est même pire ou j'avais pas remarqué avant. Arrivé à l'abri je nous ramène dans la chambre. Je le porte sur le lit.

Il a mauvaise mine, il tremble toujours. Je le débarrasse de ses chaussures et j'ouvre les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Mes doigts caressent son front où brillent des perles de sueur. Je l'allonge, il proteste à peine. Je vais chercher un verre d'eau et un linge humide. Je le fais boire et je le rafraîchis un peu.

Je ne pensais pas que le monde réel lui ferait un tel choc. Je me sens coupable, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû réfléchir. Je remonte ses oreillers pour qu'il soit mieux et je vais m'asseoir prés de lui et je le prend dans mes bras. Pourquoi ? Par ce qu'il a tout d'un petit garçon effrayé. Il ne me repousse pas et s'installe un peu plus confortablement. Je caresse son dos en attendant que ça passe. J'appellerais un médecin après.

Voila une demie heure qu'il est silencieux contre mon torse. Je sais qu'il ne dort pas, il tremble encore un peu. Je m'extirpe de sous lui pour faire un saut dans mon bureau. Je prends mon portable et je compose le numéro du médecin du sanctuaire, ou le seul assez fou pour venir consulter sous la mer. Il est disponible. Mon œil, il a envoyé paître touts ses patients oui. J'apparais dans son cabinet et je le ramène en bas. Je le conduis jusqu'à mon protégé.

Rhadamanthe lève un œil surpris sur mon accompagnateur.

« C'est un médecin »

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise. Il s'est crispé d'un coup. Il a peur des médecins aussi. Oups zut les derniers qu'il a dû croiser devaient tenir plus du sauvage antique tortionnaire que du médecin moderne. Je fais le tour du lit et je me réinstalle pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je lui glisse des mots rassurants et je l'enveloppe de mon cosmos. Et voila comment je me retrouve à être un dragon doudou pour réconforter un petit malade. Décidément après je suis forcement un grand méchant dragon marin, en peluche. Ma pauvre réputation.

J'ouvre entièrement la chemise de mon juge et je lui enlève. L'homme de l'art ouvre son sac. Il sort son stéthoscope et mon blondinet se un peu recroqueville contre moi. J'ai la sensation de le tenir pour le présenter au bourreau. Ce n'est pourtant pas si terrible, il fait au mieux pour cacher ses émotions, dommage qu'elles transparaissent dans son aura. Quand le métal froid touche sa peau il a du mal à retenir son geste de recul. Enfin après ça va mieux. Je serais ravi si je n'avais pas vu son bras.

Il a croisé une méduse, pas dans la chambre, je n'ai pas cet animal de compagnie. J'ai un dieu dingo à la place.

La consultation est fini, c'est rien de grave juste une crise d'angoisse. Je laisse mon dragon noir quelques minutes pour discuter avec le docteur, si je le fait attendre je risque de le trouver à quatre patte dans un coin du sanctuaire pour exhumer un reste de je ne sais quoi antique. Si il est le médecin du domaine, il est aussi complètement fou dés qu'on parle d'archéologie sous marine. Alors ici pour lui c'est Elyson, le saint Graal et la pierre de Rosette réunis.

Il me confirme ce qu'il a dit dans la chambre du calme, du repos, pas de stress et des calmants. Là je suis contre. Je lui donne quelques babioles sorties d'épaves et je le ramène chez lui. Il fait la tête d'un gamin à qui on a confisqué ses jouets mais j'ai autre chose à faire que lui courir après en bas. Non un praticien de cinquante responsable s'occupe de ses patients et pas de faire joujou dans le sable chez Poséidon.

Je retourne en bas heureusement que c'est pas des escaliers, je regagne la salle de bain et je vais chercher de quoi soigner le bras de la vouivre. Il n'a pas bougé il est sagement sur le lit. Je passe de la crème sur la lésion et pose un léger bandage.

« Je suis désolé »

Il n'a pas à l'être, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû veiller sur lui et pas le traîner en haut.

« C'est rien »

Je vais nous servir deux verres d'alcool, je m'assois sur le bord du matelas et je lui donne son verre. Il le contemple un moment en silence.

* * *

(Rhadamanthe)

Je regarde mon verre, je me sens fatigué et stupide. Mes mains tremblent encore un peu, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi. Et oui je suis désolé, désolé d'être un poids, de ne servir à rien. Je passe mon temps à profiter de sa gentillesse, de sa patience.

Je porte l'alcool à mes lèvres c'est fort, c'est bon je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mes coussins. J'ai l'impression qu'il veuille sur moi comme sur une femme enceinte. Non j'ai jamais vu un époux prendre autant soin de sa femme. Ça dépasse mon entendement. Je pensais savoir ce qu'il voulait, mais je ne comprends pas.

Je fini lentement mon verre. Je ne veux pas qu'il reparte.

« Si je désolé d'avoir gâché ta sortie »

« Rhadamanthe c'est pas grave, je n'aurais pas dû t'imposer un lieux aussi surpeuplé. »

Il endosse même la responsabilité de ma faiblesse, je me sens vraiment minable à coté de lui. Je vois à quel point il est meilleur que moi, à quel point il me surpasse en tout. Je baisse le nez sur les draps. C'est quelqu'un de formidable, j'ai de la chance d'être son captif.

« Tu te sens pas bien ? »

Comment peut il à ce point s'inquiéter pour moi.

« Non »

Son regard me scrute, comme si il voulait savoir ce qui me passe par la tête.

« Tu dois t'ennuyer ici. Tu veux la télé ou des dvd ? »

La quoi et des dvd, par Hadès ce que je peux me sentir bête de pas comprendre. Il doit sentir ma gène car il me sourit.

« C'est rien, c'est comme ce matin »

« Comme ce matin ? »

J'ai un peu compris mais comment il va faire pour que des images si grandes tiennent dans la chambre.

« Je reviens »

Je le vois sortir de la pièce, je pose mon verre sur le chevet. J'ai envi de voir et je voudrais retrouver sa chaleur. Je suis irrécupérable, je suis pas un animal à sang froid pour avoir autant besoin d'être au chaud. Et puis ça ne se produira pas avant cette nuit ou comme les autre je ferais semblant de dormir pour me coller à lui. Je suis bien contre lui.

Il revient avec une boite rectangulaire, il touche la console en face du lit et quelque chose en sort. Je le regarde faire il me montre. Des images apparaissent sur le cadre noir de la console. C'est ça qu'il entendait par comme ce matin.

Comme ce matin ça me donne une idée, j'aimerais bien faire un autre malaise pour qu'il reste. C'est agir en gamin capricieux mais je suis toujours seul. Je rougis.

« Est-ce que… »

Non c'est ridicule je peux pas. Il s'est immobilisé au centre de la pièce, ses yeux océans sont posés sur moi. Mes joues me brûlent, comment j'ai pu avoir l'audace de vouloir demander.

Il va repartir il prend le petit boîtier noir qui commande aux images.

Il ne part pas il vient s'asseoir sur le lit, j'en crierais de joie. Comment sait il, il a deviné ?

Kanon s'installe contre les coussins à coté. Je le regarde faire, c'est tellement ce dont j'avais envi. Ce n'est pas ses bras mais c'est parfait.

Les images racontent une histoire triste, c'est une pauvre fille dont le père c'est remarié avant de mourir et qui devient le souffre douleur de sa marâtre. C'est même pas vraiment triste c'est commun et désolant. Je cherche une position un peu plus confortable mais je ne trouve pas comment me caler. Soudain un bras se referme sur ma taille et m'installe. Il m'a installé comme je dors la nuit, sur lui quand il referme son étreinte sur moi. Je retrouve mon cocon douillé c'est bon.

Sois c'est sa chaleur, sois l'histoire devient moins triste. La fille a une marraine, une marraine qui lui fait un cadeau formidable pour quelques heures. Un peu comme les bras du dragon des mers. Dommage que quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux ne dure pas. Finalement c'est encore mieux pour elle le prince l'a retrouvé et il veut l'épouser. C'est bien comme ça elle sera plus la servante de sa belle mère. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir tout compris mais ce n'est pas grave.

J'ai bien dormi, ce matin il est pas là, encore, je sort des dvd de la pile hier. J'en ai regardé plusieurs seuls. C'est vraiment bien. Les histoires se ressemblent un peu. Les princes ressentent quelque chose qui fait qu'ils veulent épouser les jeunes filles et elles éprouvent la même chose. Ils se marient tous, sont heureux et ont beaucoup d'enfant. Leur bonheur s'illustre par leurs lèvres qui se touchent.

De tout ce que j'ai vu mon préféré c'est la petite sirène. Quand elle se coiffe avec une fourchette j'ai l'impression que ce pourrait être moi.

Est-ce que ce que je ressens pour Kanon c'est pareil ? Mais c'est toujours des filles. Si y a une fée pour donner une robe à la fille spoliée. Une sorcière donne des jambes à la petite sirène. Mais moi je pourrais mettre une robe que ça changerait pas ce que je suis. Un spectre, un serviteur du monde des morts et un homme. Si j'avais une gentille fée comme marraine je lui demanderais de faire de moi un dragon comme Kanon.

Je divague, et puis ça changerait quoi. Et lui qu'est ce qu'il veut vraiment ? Si dans cette époque le seul acte charnel ? Si c'est de poser nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre qu'il veut ? C'est étrange mais moi aussi j'en ai le désir. Peut être que c'est comme dans les films et qu'après c'est juste le grand bonheur.

Je me lève pour changer de disque. Il m'a dit de me reposer, je fais que ça depuis que je suis ici. Enfin mon ça a un peu changé. Y a la télé, les dvd et le lit aussi, les draps sont plus doux et les coussin plus confortable.

A rêvasser j'ai touché quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas sur la télécommande. Il y a d'autres images, avec des gens réel je tripatouille les boutons. Un bruit pas normal sort de l'écran. Dessus il y a des adultes qui… un homme et une femme, ma gorge se sèche. Je touche le boîtier cette fois c'est des hommes, c'est moche, le gros plan sur les parties intimes me donne la nausée. Je finis par arriver à éteindre cette horreur. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain j'ai vraiment envi de vomir.

Mon estomac est encore tout chaviré, je me brosse les dents et je me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Finalement je vais m'étendre. A quoi avais je bien pu penser. Comme si le monde pouvait changer. Je reste à contempler le plafond. Je suis stupide. Au fil des jours mon confort c'est amélioré. Je pendre l'oreiller du dragon et j'y cache ma figure. Il sent son odeur. C'est comme un baume qui me fait oublier ma désillusion.

Pressant toujours le coussin contre moi je regarde la chambre. Il m'a déjà tellement donné que j'ai l'impression tout à coup d'être une courtisane qui se refuse pour faire monter son prix. L'image me fait frémir pourtant c'est comme ça que je me comporte. J'aurais pu plus mal tomber, j'ai de la chance. Kanon est beau, kanon est gentil, patient.

Je suppose qu'un autre m'aurait simplement sauté dessus sans tenir compte de mes états d'âme. Ou pire même peut être m'aurait il jeter en pâture à ses troupes. Je suis vraiment bête de ne pas apprécier ma chance.

En plus j'aime être près de lui, mon corps réagit aussi involontairement. Trois semaines que je n'ai pas épanché mes besoins, ils me chatouillent parfois les reins. Je suis idiot de me refuser.

Mais comment dois je m'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre que je suis prêt à lui céder.

* * *

(Kanon)

Je rentre dans la chambre il est tard comme à mon habitude, mais il n'est pas encore couché.

Il est dans la salle de bain. Je prends la télécommande et j'allume la télé. Je reste figé. Une chaîne hard ? Comment ça se fait. Une fausse manip ? Je suppose, j'ai soigneusement censuré tous ce que j'ai pu. Je change de chaîne et je mets un animé blue seed inconnu au bataillon mais tout public.

J'attends mon juge qui revient s'installer dans le lit. Il est vraiment adorable avec les cheveux humides dans son pyjama blanc. Je fille prendre ma douche pour revenir occuper ma place dans le lit. Je me calme dans les coussins et je tends les bras. On a presque des habitude de vieux couple. De toute façon avant il venait dormir contre moi. Alors ça change rien. Il frissonne je nous entoure de cosmos pour le réchauffer.

L'animé est pas trop nulle. Enfin la jeune vierge sacrifiée je connais.

Il se fait tard, l'écran est éteint depuis un moment. Je dormirais bien si il remuait moins. Quelque chose ne va pas. Quoi ? Je sais pas il bouge encore. Je me mets sur le coté en chien de fusil mon torse contre son dos. Pendant un moment ça à l'air d'aller.

Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je prends une respiration calme, j'ai dû rêver ou c'était accidentel. Non pas comme ça. Il fait quoi le petit spectre tout mignon ? Pourquoi il frotte son postérieur contre mes cuisses. Pourquoi c'est des avances mais pourquoi des avances ? Le film hard a réveillé sa libido ?

Je rallume la lumière

« Rhadamanthe ? »

« Prends moi, je suis prêt. »

Mais il se passe quoi là ? C'est la pleine lune ? La marée d'équinoxe ? La période de reproduction des reptiles ? La mauvaise semaine du mois ?

Je mets un peu d'ordre dans mes idées, comment ça prends moi ? Je ne comprends pas ce désir soudain. Et puis c'est quoi cette légère crispation. Il a pas l'air si consentant que ça.

« Tu préfères une autre position »

Je quoi, pas d'odeur suspecte c'est pas un nuage de fumée louche de Poséidon. Je n'ai pas de cachet pouvant donner ce résultat. Il est donc sérieux et conscient de ce qu'il fait. Ca dépasse mon entendement.

« Je préfère rien du tout, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »

« C'est ce que tu veux non… »

« Ce que je veux ? »

Je me lève, je marche dans la chambre, ma logique a un bug. Ce que je veux ? Je tourne la tête vers le lit. J'ai la gorge sèche, le spectacle que j'y vois me fige. Il est diablement attirant à quatre pattes sur les draps. La cambrure de ses reins m'hypnotise. Le tissu soyeux du pyjama tendu sur ses fesses en souligne la courbe. Je déglutis péniblement. Je ferme les yeux, il est trop désirable dans son attente soumise. Soumis c'est ça qui me choque, c'est ce qui va pas dans ce tableau. Il est tard j'ai du mal à tout assimiler. Je fais un effort sur moi-même et je m'assois sur le lit. Je passe un bras sous son ventre pour le renverser assis sur mes genoux.

Voila je vois ses deux grands yeux ambres accrocher les miens avant de se détourner.

« Ce que je veux c'est pas ça, et tu n'en as pas le désir non plu »

Je capture son menton pour le forcer à me regarder, il résiste un peu. Il a les joues rosissant et les yeux rouges. J'ai peur de comprendre, ses lèvres tremblent un peu. Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mis à le bercer.

Il a enfoui son visage contre mon épaule, je le laisse faire jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose d'humide. Il pleure par tous les dieux, au secours. Que dois je faire, je continue à le bercer mes doigts sont venus caresser sa nuque comme si c'était normal. Qu'est ce que je ressens pour lui ? De l'amitié ? De la tendresse comme pour mes petit Marinas ? C'est plus compliqué, il faut croire que je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment.

Alors la façon dont il s'est offert à moi me donne la nausée. C'est pas ce que je veux, je veux pas le prendre contre son grès. Pas le soumettre à mes désirs. Je le veux près de moi, heureux, bien, amoureux ?

Il commence à aller mieux, je le cajole toujours, je fais de mon mieux pour le rassurer. Je nous installe contre la tête du lit, lui toujours dans mon giron. Il ne pleure plus. Finalement il baille la tête posée dans mon cou. Il dort à moitié, c'est bête mais ça me fait sourire.

Il se relève un peu en s'écartant je le laisse faire. Je ne veux pas le contrarier. Il a encore les yeux rouges et les joues un peu humides, il est adorable. Une bouffée de tendresse envahit mon cœur de dragon. Son visage s'approche du mien, je me noie dans son regard pur. Ses lèvres se posent comme un papillon sur les miennes. C'était si rapide j'en suis tout troublé. Mon juge a repris sa place le nez contre mon cou, je le vois s'endormir et je reste seul à veiller sur son sommeil l'esprit en feu.


	3. Chapter 3

A ma Kandai et un grand merci à celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews.

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Déni de justice 3

(Rhadamanthe)

Je me sens plutôt bien, je dors encore mais je reprends pied dans la réalité. C'est chaud confortable, il y a un léger parfum et quelque chose qui me chatouille la joue. Je frotte ma joue pour écarter ce qui me touche. Encore cinq minutes, il sera toujours temps de me réveiller plus tard. Je fais rouler ma tête sur le coté, il y a un contact sur ma nuque qui me tire définitivement de ma torpeur.

Dans mon esprit hagard les brides de la soirée de hier remonte comme après une cuite phénoménale. Je sens mon visage me brûler. Mon propre comportement me gène mais le pire c'est que je l'ai embrassé avant de dormir. Ce baisé me fait battre le cœur plus fort, je l'ai fait sans savoir pourquoi. Mais je ce matin j'ai juste la douce certitude de ressentir ce fameux sentiment pour lui. Il est un prince étincelant, je ne l'ai pas vu sur son cheval blanc mais c'est le prince. Et j'en suis amoureux, c'est merveilleux.

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille en me laissant glisser un peu. Je lève les yeux sur lui, qu'il est beau. Je réalise juste que je ne suis pas une princesse, plutôt un dragon moche. Je me sens moins bien d'un coup, je vais pour m'écarter mais ses bras me ramènent contre lui. Kanon pose un léger baisé sur mon front, j'ai les joues qui brûlent mais je retourne me blottir contre lui.

Est-ce qu'il veut bien de moi ? Que j'aimerais que ce soit vrai. Il murmure un chut quand je veux dire quelque chose. Alors je profite juste de ce moment de douceur que je lui vole. Je sais bien qu'il y a la fille blonde mais ici j'ai l'impression qu'il est à moi.

Il bouge un peu, moi je voudrais rester encore mais c'est sans doute impossible.

« Je suis désolé mais il est l'heure de se lever »

Me lever, quitter ses bras si chauds. Je bafouille un peu je sais pas quoi dire. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, non je ne suis pas doué.

« Rhadamanthe ? »

J'ai pas bougé, je veux pas, c'est un caprice je le sais mais je veux pas. Je croise son regard il est si doux. Comment il fait pour me supporter.

« On va pas rester couché toute la journée. Si ? »

Kanon me sourit, finalement je le lâche et je me redresse sur le lit.

« Je navré de t'avoir négligé, mais c'est fini. »

C'est fini ? Qu'est ce qui est fini ? Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte. Pas qu'il me laisse pour de bon. Je ferais quoi sans lui ? Je ne veux même pas y penser. Si j'y pense et ma vue se trouble. Tout à coup ses doigts caressent mon menton. Mon regard se perd dans ses yeux océans. Non il ne va pas, il ne peut pas. J'en reste tremblant d'émotion et de joie contenue. Ses lèvres épousent les miennes quelques instants qui me semblent trop courts.

« Je te laisserais plus c'est promis. J'ai encore quelques babioles à boucler aujourd'hui et après j'aurais tout le temps que tu voudras. »

Il quitte le lit, et je reste anéanti. J'ai bien compris ? Non c'est impossible. D'ailleurs il part.

« Je vais chercher le petit déjeuné »

Non alors c'est vrai ? Il veut bien de moi, enfin de moi près de lui. Et puis je veux quoi exactement moi. Le pire c'est que j'en sais rien. Je reste à m'interroger et puis comment me voit il lui ? Comme un gamin capricieux ? Je comprends même pas pourquoi il n'a pas voulu de moi. Je comprends rien.

Il revient avec un plateau qu'il pose sur le lit, je fais attention à ne rien renverser en bougeant. Il me tend ma tasse. J'aimerais me noyer dedans mais elle est trop petite. Je me contente de manger la viennoiserie qu'il me donne et de boire mon thé. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim depuis que j'ai quitté ses bras trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête.

Nous avons fini de déjeuner, il regroupe la vaisselle sur le plateau qu'il remporte à coté. Finalement je reste seul mais j'entends le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain. Avant de me laisser il m'a demandé de l'accompagner à la surface. J'ai encore un peu peur d'y retourner il y a tant de monde c'est affolant. Pourtant j'ai dit oui immédiatement.

* * *

(Kanon)

Je viens de nous téléporter sur terre, il est encore bonne heure, la galerie commerciale est presque vide. Je m'en voulais un peu de lui avoir laissé si peu de temps mais ce sera plus simple.

Je nous dirige vers les boutiques de vêtements, si je lui en ai achetés quelques uns ce n'est pas suffisant aussi j'ai choisi quelques boutiques de prêt-à-porter chic. Quand on regarde bien la chemise blanche qu'il porte est un peu grande, et le pantalon un centimètre trop long. Je lui glisse à l'oreille de choisir tout ce qui lui plait.

C'est pas sans mal mais j'ai enfin une ébauche de gade robe sous le bras. Il est affreusement raisonnable, je suis obligé de rajouter des articles dans chaque boutique. Mais il se laisse faire, j'ai un peu l'impression de jouer à la poupée mais non c'est juste qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi autant de choses pour lui. J'ai beau lui répéter qu'il lui faut un minimum de vêtements il se contente de rougir. Enfin j'ai le plus pressé pour le reste on reviendra un autre jour.

Il est presque l'heure du repas. Je nous dirige vers un restaurant. Il est encore tôt pour manger on est seul dans la salle. Le serveur lui donne un menu qu'il regarde un peu surpris. Tout lui semble nouveau, j'ai l'impression de sortir un petit garçon. Il est si adorable. Finalement il me dit qu'il n'a pas faim, je ne sais pas trop, je ne veux pas le forcer. Je négocie pour un plat léger, des salades. Un minimum syndical je ne voudrais pas qu'il tombe dans les pommes.

Nos assiettes finies je regarde ma montre il doit y avoir un monde pas possible, pourtant je dois faire quelques broutilles. Je ne veux pas le traîner avec moi. Alors j'ai une idée. Tout à coup je sens son regard sur mon poignet ma montre. En bas je n'ai pas l'heure dans la chambre.

« C'est comme un cadran solaire portatif et plus pratique. »

J'enlève ma montre pour qu'il puisse l'examiner. Il prend quelques instants pour la tourner dans ses mains. C'est vrai que j'ai encore choisi un modèle compliqué mais le coté bleu et or fait très yachting club. Il me la rend, je pose quelques billets pour payer le repas et je l'invite à me suivre.

Je vais un crochet par une horlogerie mon blondinet sur mes talons. J'attends qu'on nous ouvre la porte. Un vendeur en costume cravate nous invite devant un bureau. Je m'installe dans un des fauteuils crapauds. La boutique est d'un luxe sans extravagance, je demande à voir les montres. Je reste un instant seul avec Rhadamanthe qui m'interroge du regard, je lui souris.

Le vendeur revient avec une sélection de montres dans la marque de la mienne. L'avantage d'en porter un qui affiche le prix d'une voiture elle se reconnaît à dix mètres. Je pousse légèrement le plateau vers mon blondinet. Je l'invite à choisir. Son regard tombe sur le plateau, moi, je le vois rougir. Il hésite et fini par porter son choix sur la moins chère de toutes pourtant il n'a pas de prix sur ces articles. Je lui demande si celle là lui ne plairait pas plus mais non. Je me range à son choix il n'y a que ça à faire et je sorts ma carte bancaire. Je paye et je décline l'emballage cadeau et l'écrin je la mets au poignet de mon juge.

Je l'aurais vu avec quelque chose de plus luxueux mais puis qu'il n'a pas voulu. Enfin c'est quand même une Rolex. Le retour dans la galerie marchande est un enfer. Les portes vomissent un flot continu de clients et badaud. C'est presque l'asphyxie dans certain passage. Je l'ai pris par le bras pour le sortir de ce guêpier avant qu'il ne se sente mal. Enfin j'arrive à la destination que je m'étais fixé.

Je pousse la porte c'est un coiffeur pour homme qui fait salon esthétique aussi. La seule chose que j'apprécie chez eux c'est le calme. Une jeune dame vient nous accueillir, je lui demande de s'occuper de mon juge, de rafraîchir sa coupe mais de rien changer et de l'occuper une heure et demie environ. Elle me propose une manucure, c'est une bonne idée et pour ses sourcils ? Quoi ses sourcils ? Mais elle va pas bien celle là, j'irais bien la noyer dans le bac à shampoing mais ce serait d'un effet très moyen. Je me contente de sortir le regard noir du méchant dragon qui fait reculer Poséidon lui-même. Finalement je laisse ma vouivre pour vaquer seul à mes occupations.

* * *

(Rhadamanthe)

Kanon m'a déposé dans un magasin, il m'a dit que je serais mieux ici. Il s'est arrangé avec la commerçante mais j'ai bien cru qu'il allait la tuer. Je me demande ce qu'elle lui a dit. Je me laisse diriger vers les sièges du fond une serviette sur les épaules, le contact sous ma nuque est pas vraiment agréable mais je me plains pas. Les premières goûtes d'eau touchent mon crâne. C'est un peu chaud, les doigts de l'employé qui s'occupe de moi son assez doux. C'est étrange de laisser un inconnu passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux. A coté d'autres clients se font coiffer, c'est drôle. Il y a parterre des amas de cheveux blonds, bruns, roux qui sont immédiatement balayés. Après c'est mon tour de me trouver sous le peigne et les ciseaux. Pour me distraire je regarde se qui se passe via le miroir devant moi. Je suis si absorbé que je sursaute quand un courant d'air chaud touche mon cou. C'était quoi, le coiffeur tient un bidule inconnu de moi qui fait de l'air chaud. Personnellement je me serais contenté d'une serviette mais je reste sage pour kanon. Je remarque enfin quand il a fini que c'est un peu mieux. Je n'avais pas vu que ma chevelure avait poussée autant. C'est toujours les mêmes mèches rebelles mais elles ont l'air plus domestiquées.

Et on me fait rechanger de siège. C'est une mode de cette époque ? Cette fois c'est devant une sorte de petite table que je me retrouve. L'homme en face de moi me demande ma main. Je le regarde sans comprendre avant d'obéir. Comme avec les cheveux il lave, masse, coupe. C'est vrai que mes mains sont plus jolies à regarder après le travail de l'employé. Finalement c'est plutôt amusant, avant personne ne faisait pour moi ces petites choses. Mais depuis qu'il a kanon tout a changé. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être incapable de m'occuper de moi seul. Je dois reconnaître aussi que j'ai fait pas mal de bêtises depuis que je suis chez lui.

Je vois kanon qui vient me reprendre il a l'air contrarié. Il paye à la dame d'entrée et m'invite à le rejoindre. Il me demande si tout c'est bien passé. Il me semble, je lui répond oui. Il a l'air content. Je le suis mais je doit avouer qu'il y a un monde à dépeupler les enfers c'est incroyable. Par automatisme je me raccroche à son bras. Je ne sais pas où on va. Je vais avec lui sur les escaliers qui montent tous seuls, on en change quelque fois. On doit être au dernier étage, il m'en m'emmène comme à midi vers un lieu rempli de table et de chaise. Il s'assoit et m'invite à faire pareil. Cette fois je suis prêt à manger, j'ai faim. Je me demande comment il a deviné. Je vois arriver des petits livres comme à midi. Je l'ouvre et à ma surprise il y a des images. C'est des verres aux couleurs vives, des coupes surmontées de chapeau blanc comme la neige, des bouteilles avec des étiquettes ornementées. Tout est très beau mais je prend quoi et je suis sensé choisir quoi.

« Tu veux une glace ? »

Une glace ? C'est ? Je regarde les images mais il y en a trop, pourtant elles me font envie.

« Oui »

« Tu as choisi ? »

Non j'ai rien choisi je sais pas, mon doigt tombe sur une photo au hasard. Il me regard sourit et me propose une autre. Je ne sais pas la différence mais je me range à son avis. Jusqu'à maintenant ça m'a bien réussi. Il consulte le livret une femme vient nous demander ce que nous avons choisi. Il passe commende et j'attends.

C'est pour nous ? Non c'est pour moi ?

* * *

(Kanon )

Je vois ses yeux qui se mettent à briller comme ceux d'un enfant devant les cadeaux de noël. Il est si innocent, il n'a pas conscience de sa beauté à cet instant. Moi si, je suppose que c'est sa première glace. Je le regarde goûter la chantilly, pour lui j'ai choisi une glace trois chocolat meringue coulis parsemé de pignon. Elle a l'air de lui plaire, mais il n'est pas difficile. C'est un amour.

Il a que six ans de moins que moi, mais vivre loin de la civilisation l'a préservé. Il est plus candide qu'une princesse de disney.

« Ho c'est froid »

Ces quelques mots me font fondre. Je lui sers un peu d'eau et je bois un peu de ma boisson. Je regrette juste de pas avoir eu le temps de boucler mes courses. Mais c'est peut être une bonne chose. Je lui laisse le temps de profiter de sa coupe. J'entends des rires de femmes c'est vrai que ça fait rendez vous. Je croise les jambes et me cale dans mon siège. Un homme s'approche de nous jeune, la vingtaine, pas trop mal de sa personne mais imbuvable au premier regard. Je rêve ! Mais c'est qu'il vient draguer ce con. Je lui réponds que non il n'y a pas de place disponible à notre table. Mais c'est qu'il insiste c'est quoi cette main sur l'épaule de mon blondinet. Je respire calmement.

« Il est pas intéressé on est ensemble. »

Ça m'a échappé mais je suis sincère. Le crétin a dégagé mais j'entends un peu plus le rire gêné des femmes un peu plus loin. Je paye, nous avons fini. Je lui tends la main. Il l'accepte et nous repartons.

Ma dernière étape le magasin de jouets, heureusement qu'on est en fin de printemps, il ne doit pas y avoir foule. Nous rentrons et je constate qu'il est désertique. C'est super. La main de Rhadamanthe toujours dans la mienne je fille au jeux vidéo et je sorts ma liste. J'avise la console en démo.

« Tu veux essayer ? »

Il me regarde un peu surpris.

« C'est très facile »

Je l'amène à la borne de jeu, un jeu de voiture tout simple. Puis un Mario c'est un basique. Il fait des efforts, il s'adapte vite. Pour lui c'est une découverte pendant ce temps je reste près de lui sans le coller. La partie est finie, il a perdu.

« Alors ?»

« Je sais pas ça remue beaucoup »

Pour une première fois il s'en est pas mal sorti mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se soit vraiment amusé. Je prends la console qui vient de sortir pour Julian ou Posy je sais pas. La liste des jeux qui va avec, il me manque une hotte et des fringues rouges pour être le père Noël.

Je nous dirige vers les caisses quand tout en marchant je vois Rhadamanthe regarder quelque chose. Des peluches ? Je reste un instant en suspend, peut être en veut il une ? Mais non il reporte son attention sur moi. Ca lui plait, ça lui plait pas ? Avec lui il faut tout décrypter et il ne demande jamais rien. Il me semble pourtant que ses yeux avaient brillés. Tant pis nous allons à la caisse je suis déjà chargé comme un chameau qui revient du souk. Je l'invite à l'écart et j'ouvre un passage vers la chambre. Il doit être un peu fatigué. Je débarrasse le lit de touts les achats que j'y ai envoyé durant notre shopping, je rangerais après.

« Je reviens, tu dois être fatigué. »

« Fatigué ? Un peu… »

« Alors reposes toi Rhadamanthe, je file voir Poséidon. »

J'emporte tout le barda que je vais déposer chez le gamin des mers, pardon le dieu des mers. Puis je reprends les couloirs pour rentrer mais un brin de curiosité me titille. Finalement je retourne au magasin de jouets pour voir ce qui a attiré l'attention de mon juge. Je me remets au même endroit et je cherche vers où il a regardé. Et là dans un cassier de fils de fer je vois un peu cacher un truc bleu. Je reste pantois mais je sors la peluche. C'est… C'est un dragon bleu. Je retourne le jouet dans mes mains il fait bien quarante centimètres avec un ruban bleu autour de cou, il porte une médaille en forme de cœur ou il est écrit Saphir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode mais elle est mignonne la bestiole. C'est une gamine qui me montre du doigt en parlant à sa mère qui me décide à quitter le rayon mon dragon sous le bras. Je vais vite payer et je retourne chez moi. Enfin dans le bureau.

C'est sur la pointe des pieds que je rentre dans la chambre. Il est allongé sur le lit les yeux clos, je me débarrasse de mes chaussures et je vais m'installer à ses cotés. Je dépose mon offrande sur son ventre et je caresse son front. Il ouvre les yeux, m'interroge du regard quand il voit la peluche

« C'est pour toi, elle te plait ?»

Je le vois rougir en prenant le dragon bleu, il souri. Il est si beau quand il est heureux, c'est dommage qu'il le soit si rarement. Mon cœur s'emballe je pose doucement ma bouche sur la sienne. Il frissonne, ses bras se nouent autour de mon cou, ma langue glisses sur ses lèvres puis entre. J'approfondis mon baisé, je pensais pas qu'un simple baisé puisse me troubler à ce point. Mais c'est lui. Je trouve assez de raison pour mettre fin à mon étreinte je le garde juste dans mes bras. Comme nous le faisons le soir.

Finalement j'ai bien fait ce soir il s'est endormi avec Saphir dans les bras comme un tout petit.

* * *

(Rhadamanthe)

Kanon m'embrasse, mais pas comme d'habitude, c'est troublant, c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça. Mais je m'y ferais vite, c'est grisant. Je regrette qu'il arrête mais j'espère qu'il recommencera vite. Je reste dans ses bras.

On a mangé puis on est allé dormir. J'ai retrouvé ma place avec mon dragon en plus. Je suis bien, la fatigue de la journée se fait sentir. Mes yeux se ferment et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est ses lèvres, la façon dont il m'a embrassé. Je m'endors et j'en rêve encore.

Je me retrouve en enfer il a y quelques mois ou années. Je me promène dans les couloirs, je les connais par cœur, j'y fais même plus attention. Je passe par mon bureau puis mes appartements, je reste un moment dans un fauteuil un verre à la main. Je le bois lentement. Je suis seul on est au milieux de la nuit enfin si on peut parler de nuit ici. Je finis ma boisson et je pars balader dans les prisons, de toute façon c'est désert. J'arrive vers la deuxième prison après avoir évité le cocyte. Ici il y a des fleurs, un océan de fleurs, c'est beau, leur odeur est agréable je reste un moment à en profiter puis je reprends ma route solitaire pour rentrer chez moi. Au détour d'un couloir je surprends de la lumière. Je pensais être le seul à veiller. Je m'approche, une raie lumineuse passe sous la porte de sylphide.

C'est inhabituel, j'ouvre la porte sans frapper, un bruit étrange me fait suspendre mon geste. Le panneau de bois reste entrouvert. Je sais ce qu'il y a derrière, ce n'est pas un rêve mais un souvenir. Cette scène m'a assez gêné pour que je m'en souvienne. Finalement je regarde comme par le passé. Ma bouche est sèche, j'ai la gorge serrée. Devant moi ce n'est pas Sylphide qui est assis nu sur les genoux de Valentine. Je déglutis difficilement. Sur le lit c'est kanon et je suis nu assis sur lui. Il me mordille le cou, je suis alangui le dos contre son torse, installé à califourchon sur ses jambes. Mon souffle s'accélère et mes yeux ne perdent rien de la scène. Sa bouche sur ma gorge, ses mains sur mon torse, mes propres soupirs résonnent dans mes oreilles. Le bras de kanon qui passe sous mes genoux pour les relever. Le gémissement roque qui m'échappe quand il me prend. C'est obscène, je me mords la lèvre. Dans cette position je vois tout, son membre qui me possède, mes reins qui s'offrent à lui, sa main qui me masturbe. J'ai les jambes en coton, je voudrais fuir mais ce spectacle me fascine. Mon corps me trahis, l'expression de plaisir de mon double m'électrise. Instinctivement mon corps se tend vers lui. C'est bon c'est chaud, je me colle encore plus. Que ça finisse ou non justement que ça ne finisse jamais, quelque chose change dans mes sensations. Non je veux pas perdre ce que je ressens, je me cramponne à mon rêve je veux pas en sortir.

* * *

(Kanon)

Je suis réveillé depuis quelques minutes, mon blondinet dort franchement sur moi. Je reste sans bouger à regarder le plafond. Il a pas mal bougé cette nuit. Même maintenant il gigote un peu. J'entends quelques soupirs souffreteux. Je m'inquiète, il est peut être malade, je me libère suffisamment pour poser ma main sur son front. Non tout à l'air normal pas de fièvre. Il bouge encore pour se coller plus étroitement contre moi. Je le laisse faire et je passe mes bras autour de sa taille. C'est sans doute un cauchemar. Quelques instants plus tard il s'agite à nouveau, cette fois je ce que je sens contre ma cuisse ne peut pas me tromper. Un rêve érotique, je devrais arrêter de le voir comme le petit garçon qu'il est, c'est aussi un homme. Je souris avec tendresse quand il se frotte d'avantage contre moi. Je pose ma main au creux de son dos et je le masse doucement. Je sens la chaleur de sa peau à travers le pyjama.

Ses paupières papillonnent, je croise deux ambres embués de sommeil, il presse toujours son ventre contre moi. Enfin je le vois réagir, il rougit, je l'embrasse sur le front.

« Bien dormis trésor ? »

« Heu oui »

Je le garde dans mes bras comme souvent, je pose un petit bisou sur ses lèvres. Il frisonne et tend le cou dans l'attente de plus. Cette fois je le couche sur le lit et je l'embrasse vraiment. Son corps sous le mien se cambre à ma rencontre, c'est qu'il me donnerait des idées ce petit garçon.

« C'est pas une bonne idée de jouer mon cœur »

Sous moi il écarte un peu les jambes, je le sens s'offrir. Ses reins se cambrent.

« Si il te plait »

J'ai mille raisons pour dire non pour défaire les mains qu'il a nouées sur ma nuque mais face à son regard d'or je suis perdu. Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, que je profite d'un instant de faiblesse mais il est si désirable. Pourtant j'ai peur qu'il regrette, je n'oublie pas la façon dont il s'est offert à moi il y a peu. C'est de la folie, mais ma folie a un nom, le sien.

Je reprends possession de ses lèvres, mes mains caressent ses épaules, son cou. Ma bouche vient lentement les remplacer. Mes doigts déboutonnent sa veste, j'explore son torse. Sa peau est douce comme de la soie, je descends le long de la jugulaire en laissant une trace humide. Du bout de la langue j'effleure un téton. J'entends son souffle irrégulier, son corps qui se tend vers moi. Je morille la petite perle rose, il frémit. Lentement aux grès de mes caresses j'arrive à la ceinture du pantalon. Je fais jouer ma langue le long de l'élastique. J'hésite à aller plus loin. Comme si le tissu marquait une frontière à ne pas dépasser, je reviens sur le nombril. Ses plaintes me torturent.

Je devrais arrêter mais je libère ses hanches, je fais glisser son vêtement de nuit et son sous vêtement le long de ses cuisses. Mon cœur s'affole, le désir m'embrasse. Je pose un baisé au creux de sa cuisse et je viens reprendre ses lèvres au goût d'interdit. Ses jambes se sont écartées sous les miennes, nos corps s'épousent. Son membre dur contre mon aine me crie qu'il n'est plus un enfant, que c'est un homme que je tiens dans mes bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, je me noie dans son odeur. Je découvre sous mes paumes et ma bouche à quel point il me fait envi, à quel point je brûle pour lui. A chaque attouchement il se contorsionne dévoré par le même feu.

Je me coule entre ses jambes, je caresse ses cuisses, l'arrière des genoux, son ventre. Je parsème de baisés cette peau enfiévrée qui attise ma passion. Mes yeux ont du mal à se détacher de son désir, le bout de ma langue effleure son gland, un cri rauque répond à mon audace et me fait perdre le reste de ma retenue. Je le lèche, je goûte chaque millimètre, je lustre son triangle d'or, j'explore toujours plus, jusqu'à ce petit orifice timide. Sous mes assauts il s'abandonne toujours plus. Le visage entre ses jambes, je m'enfonce en lui, ses reins se cambrent.

* * *

(Rhadamanthe)

Kanon est sur moi, ses mains, son corps me rendent fou. Les restes de mon rêve s'évaporent à son contact. Mon bas ventre en est douloureux. Ses caresses me donne des frisons. Un cri de surprise, de plaisir, m'échappe quant sa langue touche mon sexe, je ponctue son parcours de cris. Je m'offre totalement à lui, je suis soumis à l'incendie qui me dévaste. Quand il s'enfonce en moi je voudrais avoir la force de lui dire pas ça, pas ici, mais seul un gémissement franchit mes lèvres. Mes hanches se soulèvent à sa rencontre. Il quitte enfin mon entre jambe, mon regard croise le sien assombri par le désir, je n'ai même pas honte de ce qu'il vient de me faire. Ma raison a abdiqué et ma pudeur aussi. Sa main revient me caresser, le contact et humide et doux. Je pousse une plainte de surprise, de plaisir, de protestation quand un doigt s'enfonce en moi, pourtant mon corps me trahit et se tend vers lui pour le supplier. Encore je sens ses doigts en moi qui me caressent de l'intérieur, c'est atrocement indécent, comme sa bouche qui vient se refermer sur mon érection.

Je sombre mes mains cherchent une prise sur le matelas, mon souffle se perd, seules comptent les sensations qui me submergent. Des spasmes transpercent mon être c'est bon à en mourir, mon corps se soulève dans une onde de plaisir plus forte. Je me laisse aller soudain apaisé. Il me libère et dépose un baisé sur mon front moite.

Je suis brisé mais délicieusement bien, je me blottis contre lui.

Il me faut un long moment pour émerger un peu, je rougis. Mais je ne regrette pas. Ses yeux sont si bleus, je me presse contre lui. Tout à coups je réalise que je suis le seul à avoir profité de notre étreinte. Tout le temps il s'est occupé de mon plaisir et jamais du sien. J'ai honte.

Comme si il avait suivi mes pensées il pose un baisé sur ma joue. Il soupir me serre encore une fois dans ses bras et se lève. Il a du travail comme toujours.

Je reste dans le lit pendant qu'il va prendre une douche et s'habiller. Même en retard il prend le temps de m'apporter mon petit déjeuner au lit. Je regrette juste de rester seul. Le mot tendre qu'il m'a glissé à l'oreille me tient chaud. Je bois mon thé et mange mes croissants avant de me réinstaller dans les oreillers. Je prends Saphir contre moi et je rêve, il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

Il ne doit pas être loin de midi quand je me secoue pour sortir de ma torpeur langoureuse. Je laisse ma peluche pour prendre un bain. Je ressors propre et un peu fripé d'avoir traîné dans l'eau. Je me sèche me brosse les dents et les cheveux. Je me demande à quoi occuper ma journée. Je me regarde dans le miroir décidément je fais vraiment rien ici à part dormir comme un gros chat. Je passe un boxer propre et un peignoir pour retourner dans la chambre.

Mon dragon trône sur le lit déjà refait et propre. Je vais chercher des vêtements dans l'armoire quand je réalise qu'il y a du bruit à coté. Kanon est là ? J'ai le cœur qui bat, je vais vite ouvrir la porte. Je rentre en trombe dans le bureau, je me fige au milieu de la pièce. C'est pas lui, mais Poséidon qui me regarde. Je resserre le peignoir autour de moi, tout à coups je réalise ma tenue.

« Ha mais voila le petit dragon. »

Mon regard cherche une issue.

« Viens là je vais pas te manger »

Je ne bouge pas, je suis pétrifié il me veut quoi ?

Il s'est rapproché, sa main c'est posée sur ma taille, je fais un pas pour m'esquiver.

« Allons soit sage »

Un ange passe, je cherche à fuir, il m'attrape ses deux mains autour de mes hanches, je me débats. Il me tient bien, mon peignoir a glissé dans la bataille. Sa main sur ma peau me gène. Je gigote pour m'échapper.

« Et mais c'est que c'est une anguille ? »

Sa main a atterri sur mes fesses, instinctivement je vais pour crier, il me bâillonne. Pour me libérer j'enfonce mes dents dans sa paume. Il grogne.

« Petit cannibale ! »

Je me suis sauvé dans un coin de la pièce, je le quitte pas des yeux prêt à m'enfuir. Je réalise enfin mon acte j'ai…, j'ai mordu un dieu. J'ai peur, pour moi, pour kanon…

Kanon qui vient d'ouvrir la porte un dossier entre les mains. Son regard se fait dur je tremble c'est ma faute. Il est en colère.

« Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ! »

Il a rugi, je m'attends même à le voir cracher des flammes. Je me tasse un peu plus dans le coin de la pièce. J'ai mordu son dieu, il doit être furieux contre moi.

« Et avec mon amour ! »

« Mais j'ai rien fais moi, je venais pour un essayage, c'est pas ma faute si t'as des goût bizarre »

« Je me passe de vos commentaires, que faites vous ici ! Chez moi ! »

« Prendre ses mesures »

« Comment ? »

Il est venu vers moi m'a relevé et rattache mon peignoir. Le dieu marin a un sourire en gâteau qui me fait froid dans le dos.

« Vu que t'as choisi un truc bizarre comme compagne je t'amène la robe qui va avec la princesse plate. »

Kanon se pince l'arête du nez, regarde Poséidon comme un poisson volant en enfer.

« Une quoi ?»

Le dieu fait apparaître quelque chose sur le dossier du fauteuil, je vois juste que c'est blanc.

« Enfin il est pas prêt de remplir le décolleté »

Il quitte la pièce dans un grand éclat de rire, je vais regarder ce qu'il a posé, le tissus est doux je relève le cintre pour voir le vêtement. C'est une grande robe blanche comme celle de cendrillon. Je reste dubitatif. Kanon rugit à faire froid dans le dos.

**« Poséidon ! »**

Il n'a pas l'air content, moi je suis hébété pourquoi une robe pour moi ? Princesse plate. Est-ce pour me dire que je ne suis pas une fille. C'est vrai que je ne serai jamais plus qu'un prisonnier ou un passe temps. Je ne serai jamais une fille, ni son épouse. Je ne pourrai jamais lui donner des enfants, ni un foyer. Je me sens triste mais je n'ai pas le droit, ni le pouvoir de lui interdire de vivre. Je resterai forcément seul, mais ça fait mal.

Kanon me prend dans ses bras, il est gentil. Il m'embrasse sur la tempe. Tout à l'heure il m'a appelé son amour. J'ai envi d'y croire, même si c'est un rêve impossible.

« Tout vas bien Honey ? »

« Oui c'est rien »

« Il ne t'as rien fait, pourquoi t'es triste »

« Pour rien… »

Ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes, c'est doux. Est qu'il a compris ?

« Je ne veux pas d'une princesse, c'est toi que j'ai choisi et j'ai pas besoin que tu portes une robe pour te dire que je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Tu es à moi et je te protègerai toujours mon aimé »

Pourquoi ce qu'il me dit me donne le vertige, c'est merveilleux et j'ai comme l'impression de souffrir. Des larmes embuent mon regard. J'ai comme un étourdissement. Kanon me porte dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas la force de répondre.

« Demain nous partons au calme, en voyage de noce comme dit le vieux »

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, puisse ce nouveau chapitre vous plaire.

Et merci à ma soeurette Kandai pour m'avoir soufflé les idées.

* * *

Déni de justice 4

(Rhadamanthe)

La journée s'achève, finalement c'était une bonne journée. Kanon a passé l'après midi à organiser notre séjour. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a fait mais je lui fais confiance. Et puis ça m'a laissé un peu de temps pour réaliser, enfin même maintenant je ne réalise pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit. Il me veut moi ? Un dragon moche ? Un juge des enfers même pas beau ? Pourtant ses mots me tiennent chauds.

J'ai sommeil et un peu mal aux jambes, pour une fois que je fais quelque chose ici. Pas grand-chose mais j'ai accompagné kanon à ce qu'il appelle la salle de sport. J'ai couru sur une drôle de machine. Je ne pensais pas que je manquais autant d'exercice.

Je me retourne dans le lit pour chercher mon saphir. Je le cale dans mes bras, je suis bien là. Mon général vient s'installer pour la nuit. Décidément c'est le bonheur entre mes deux dragons.

Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls, je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir mais dans mon esprit je me demande ce qu'on fera demain.

En voyage de noce, l'idée me fait rougir. Des jeunes mariés. C'est sensé se passer comment. J'en sais rien, je ne connais pas ce monde mais je me fie à lui. Il est mon prince.

Je baille, c'est l'heure de dormir pour moi, je pose ma tête sur son épaule, sa main se pose sur ma taille et je sombre dans le sommeil.

J'ai l'impression que je viens de fermer les yeux quand kanon se dégage pour se lever. Je marmonne un peu c'est trop tôt. Je viens de m'endormir depuis quoi une heure.

« Rhada ? Mon cœur ? Il est l'heure de se réveiller »

« Il est trop tôt… »

« C'est bon dors encore un peu mais juste une demie heure »

Il s'est levé, il s'active dans la chambre sans bruit. Je me décide à me réveiller assez pour le suivre des yeux. Il range des affaires dans une caisse noire à roulette. Il prend des vêtements, des affaires de toilette. Mon esprit vient me hurler que nous partons ce matin. Je m'assois dans les draps tout à coup très excité.

Il me sourit pose un baisé sur mon front et m'envoie prendre une douche. Je fais ce qu'il me dit comme je mets les vêtements qu'il me donne. C'est étrange d'avoir les jambes nues. Je dévore le petit déjeuné pendant qu'il emporte nos affaires.

« Allé il est déjà dix heure il est temps de partir. »

« Oui ! »

Ça m'a échappé mais j'ai très envi de savoir où nous allons. Et puis ce qu'est un voyage de noce aussi. Même si je pensais qu'il fallait être marié.

Je m'approche de lui, son cosmos si chaud m'envoûte, m'enlace et je me retrouve devant un port. Décidément kanon passe son temps à se téléporter. Je suppose que c'est normal pour lui ça ne l'es pas pour moi qui suis sédentaire.

Mon regard tombe sur les bateaux, ce n'est pas ceux dont j'ai un vague souvenir. Enfin mes souvenirs, les rares que j'ai remontent à perpette. Ils sont beaux ces bateaux blancs, pour la plus pare pas de bois, certain n'ont même pas de mas. Je me demande où nous allons. Kanon me prend par le bras pour me diriger vers un des plus grands.

Ma main dans la sienne je parcours le quai mais c'est très grand, il sert à quoi ce bâtiment ? Du commerce ? Pour transporter des troupes. Il monte sur le navire avec l'agilité d'un chat et me fait l'attendre. Il sort une passerelle c'est vraiment pratique. Le sol bouge un peu, je me raccroche à sa main pour grimper. Il va vers ce qui doit être le poste de commende et m'invite à faire le tour du propriétaire.

Je n'ai jamais vu un navire aussi fantastique. Il y a une baignoire à l'arrière en plein air même si ce n'est pas vraiment pratique quand il y a d'autre bateau et puis des coussins, des matelas et une porte. Je la franchis en me tenant au montant ça bouge un peu. C'est un salon en cuir blanc, une salle à manger, il y a même la télé. J'avise le couloir et la porte suivante. J'ouvre c'est une chambre avec un grand lit comme chez Kanon sauf que c'est un peu plus petit, mais les bois précieux côtoient des tissus riche et doux, et ma peluche m'attend sur un coussin. Je jette un œil à la salle de bain, c'est une douche et une console avec des commodités séparées.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait si magique, moi qui voyais les bateaux comme inconfortables je suis émerveillé. Je retourne explorer, un coin doit servir à préparer les repas, je trouve des boissons fraîches. Je ressorts toujours en me tenant pour voir ce qu'il fait. Il détache le navire. Un vrombissement sourd suit quand il remonte à son poste. La berge s'éloigne lentement. J'hésite, je le rejoins et je m'assois sur un siège.

On avance vers la sortie du port devant, ça bouge un peu. Ca bouge plus encore après, je regarde la rive et la mer devant immense. Mon général parait si calme, insubmersible. Un léger trouble me prend je lui dis que je descends, je fais attention en marchant à ne pas tomber. Le sol qui tangue ce n'est pas pratique.

* * *

(Kanon)

Je suis resté seul au poste de pilotage, je pousse un peu plus les moteurs sans aller trop vite. Je fais de mon mieux mais ce que je vois se lever me plait guère. Je me trompe peut être. Et merde j'avais raison. Le «bon vent » de Poséidon me revient dans les oreilles. Y a pas grand-chose à faire le bâtiment ne craint rien, j'augmente pas trop la vitesse pour l'instant.

Je sais qu'il y a une anse à quelques milles. Je vais faire escale là bas mais c'est trop petit pour rester si la mer se déchaîne. Avec mon tirant d'eau je cours à la catastrophe. Je tiens mon cap le temps d'arriver. Mon spectre est dans la cabine. C'est mieux au moins il ne voit pas les vagues. Je file jeter l'ancre provisoirement à l'abri.

Je commence à m'inquiéter depuis qu'il est descendu j'ai pas de nouvelle. Je me fais certainement du souci pour rien. Comme mes petits marinas il doit regarder la télé dans le salon en sirotant un verre.

Je descends, personne dans la pièce à vivre, je me dirige vers notre chambre. Il me semble entendre quelque chose. La pièce est vide mais la porte de la salle d'eau est ouverte. Un doute me tenaille, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je vois mon dragon à genoux devant les toilettes, pris de nausée. Je pensais pas que c'était possible, et ça tombe mal : je maudis Poséidon et son humour con.

Ma main se pose sur sa nuque moite. Il proteste, veux me chasser, comme si c'était honteux d'être malade. Une nouvelle vague de nausée le courbe sur la cuvette. Depuis le temps son estomac doit être vide, le fait qu'il recrache juste un peu de bille me le confirme.

« Rhada ? »

Il détourne les yeux. Je soupire.

Mon bras s'enroule autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir, le guider. Je le porte presque pour l'allonger sur le lit. Je vais farfouiller dans la trousse de secours, je ressorts une boite de cachets contre le mal de mer. Je lui en fait prendre deux, heureusement que je suis prévoyant. Je reste un moment à le surveiller. A chaque vague je sens l'état des flots nous n'allons pas pouvoir rester ici long temps. Je change l'amarrage mais ça ne durera pas, déjà nous redérivons, j'ai gagné une poignée de minutes.

Je reviens prés de mon juge c'est pas encore ça. Je repousse un peu le départ jusqu'à ce qu'une secousse ébranle le navire. J'ai plus le choix.

« Rhada il va falloir partir et la mer est démontée »

A mes mots un frisson le parcourt.

« Tu vas venir avec moi ou sur la plateforme arrière comme tu veux. Mais ici en comparaison ça ne bouge pas. »

Il se mort la lèvre, je veux pas le stresser mais j'ai pas le temps. Je nous dirige par ce que son sens de l'équilibre n'est pas terrible. Je le pose à l'arrière et je cours remonter l'ancre. Un instant après les moteurs ronronnent. J'hésite mais je le prends avec moi. J'espère que debout il sera mieux.

Je fais machine arrière puis avant pour sortir du ban de sable et de la crique. Les premières déferlantes ébranlent le navire qui danse comme un bouchon jeter à l'eau. Cette fois je prends le cap et les vagues de face et je pousse les moteurs progressivement à plein régime. Le vent commence à hurler. J'installe mon juge devant le siége du copilote, je lui pose les mais d'autorité sur la console en lui intimant l'ordre de bien se tenir. Nous prenons de la vitesse, la proue se soulève, le navire s'incline vers l'arrière sous la poussée. J'ai passé un bras sous sa taille pour le maintenir au cas ou. Le premier impact, maintenant le vaisseau va sauter de vagues en vague. J'encaisse, en bon marin la sensation me grise. C'est fort, violent comme un rodéo et infiniment jouissif.

A coté mon juge est pale, se tient et évite de regarder la mer brodée d'argent qui fait des dunes. A cette vitesse il n'y en a pas pour long. Le navire file jusqu'à la bande des 300 mètres. Là je suis contraint de baiser le régime. Le mouvement du pont change. Lui aussi il l'a senti. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il regrette la vitesse. La mer est forte je bataille ferme pour renter dans le port sans dommage enfin le quai. J'accoste, puis j'amarre, Rhadamanthe est sur le quai en même temps que moi. Il reste sur la terre ferme prés du bateau que je ferme. Les embruns salés ont remis un peu de couleur sur ses joues. Je descends pour de bon avec la valise et saphir. Mon portable coincé à l'oreille.

Notre escapade commence bien, j'enclenche un plan B. Gérer le sanctuaire, les affaires du gosse et vouloir écraser Athéna m'a donné de la ressource. Il faudrait plus que les blagues d'un dieu pour me prendre au dépourvu.

Je prends la direction du coin isolé du port où nous sommes arrivés. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique quinze heure. Passe pour le repas mon compagnon n'est pas vraiment près à avaler quoique ce soit. Je l'interroge du regard pour savoir si il est prêt pour une téléportation. Il hoche la tête.

Voila nous arrivons dans la pinède au-dessus d'une plage et d'un petit complexe hôtelier. J'ai vraiment bien fait le jour où j'ai fait signer l'achat de cette île à Poséidon. Nous avançons par un petit chemin entre les buissons secs et les pins. Nous descendons par des roches plates et érodées pour atteindre la plage. Je vais voir le plagiste pour demander des matelas et j'invite mon spectre à m'attendre ici.

Seul je gagne l'hôtel que j'ai prévenu il y a quelque minute à peine. J'ai de la chance que les touristes ne soient pas encore venus envahir le lieu. J'ai pu réserver la meilleure suite de l'hôtel. Le mot est pompeux pour désigner une chambre, un salon, une salle de bain et une terrasse privée. Mais c'est confortable, je le sais pour être passé quelque fois. Je monte moi-même la valise d'où je sorts des serviettes. Le reste attendra.

Je retourne sur la plage, mon juge m'attend sagement sous le parasol. Je pose nos serviettes et je me débarrasse de mon tee-shirt comme de mes chaussures. Il fait bon, le bruit des vagues est une chanson qui ramène des coquillages salés. Pas une once de vent ici, mais l'onde qui lance son appel tentateur pour la créature marine que je suis. Je sonde mon juge qui a suivi mon regard vers l'eau. Je l'invite à se déshabiller. Est-ce qu'il ressent la même chose que moi, est ce que l'odeur du sel et des algues lui est agréable.

Je lui propose d'aller se rafraîchir. Il hésite, finalement l'attirance de la mer est trop forte. Je me glisse dans ses bras frais, je pars faire une bonne longueur vers le large. Dieu que c'est bon. Je fais demie tour vers le rivage, il n'a pas bougé. Je me coule sous la surface, l'eau est claire et brillante comme une aigue marine. Je joue dans les vagues comme un poisson, quand je remonte enfin à la surface mon regard cherche la silhouette de mon compagnon. Je ne le vois pas mon cœur se fige, puis je le trouve.

Rhadamanthe est torse nu au bord, il regarde intensément les petits cailloux et les brisures de nacre que le ressac roule sur la grève. J'abandonne ma natation pour le rejoindre. Il est si absorbé qu'il ne voit pas. Enfin ses yeux d'or croisent les miens, je tends la main pour l'inviter dans mon monde aquatique. Ses doigts touchent ma paume, il fait un pas, l'eau vient caresser ses orteils. Doucement je l'invite à avancer. Il frémit quand elle lui arrive aux cuisses, il frisonne quand elle vient lécher son ventre. Elle doit lui sembler froide. Il avance doucement, je fais attention de ne pas le presser. Soudain je le vois s'immobiliser il a de l'eau presque jusqu'aux épaules. Je souris pour l'encourager à me rejoindre.

« Kanon ? »

« Oui ? »

Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Une vague un peu plus forte me soulève, il se raidit. Soudain je comprends, mon blondinet ne sait pas nager. Je me rapproche de lui tranquillement. Je me force à rester debout malgré mon désir de me laisser porter. Forcement qu'il ne sait pas nager, où aurait il appris, pas dans le Styx ou un autre fleuve infernal. C'est pas par ce que moi je devais savoir nager avant de marcher qu'il est comme moi. C'est pas grave il a la vie pour apprendre, la vie pour la découvrir.

* * *

(Rhadamanthe)

Ce soir on a mangé au restaurant de l'hôtel, l'air et tiède je resterais bien un moment ici à regarder les étoiles. C'est agréable, très agréable. Je me demande si elles brillent plus fort quand les chevaliers et les spectres sont vivants. Je cherche dans le ciel mais mes observations sont inutiles. Elles brillent toutes de la même intensité ou presque. Le bruit de l'eau est doux, pourtant elle est si noire qu'elle me rappelle les enfers. Je chasse cette idée sombre.

La journée c'est bien finie, je suis épuisé. Je ne pensais pas que nager soit si fatigant, pourtant tout à l'heure je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. J'entends kanon à coté de moi qui m'a suivi. Il est tard et j'ai sur moi encore le parfum de la mer.

Je remonte à sa suite dans la chambre. La valise m'attend avec ma peluche. Je vais me glisser sous l'eau de la douche. C'est tiède pour mes muscles malmenés. Je pousse un soupir de bien être. J'aurais dû commencer par là au lieu d'aller promener le long de la plage. Je prends une serviette et j'enfile mon pyjama. Enfin je vais le rejoindre. Je le pensais ici mais il n'y est pas. Je cherche sa présence, j'ouvre une porte vitrée. La brise du soir me saute au visage. Il est bien ici, il me tourne le dos. Je vois ses vêtements tomber un à un sur un fauteuil de plage. Je dégluti difficilement. Il entre dans le petit bassin de la terrasse. Kanon viens de me repérer, je rougis sous son regard. Je m'approche.

« Viens »

Venir, mon cerveau reste sans réaction mais mes jambes obéissent toutes seules. Venir… Venir prés de lui… Le rejoindre dans l'eau où il est nu. Mon dieu, sans m'en apercevoir je suis devant lui. Ses mains humides déboutonnent ma veste qui tombe à terre puis elles se glissent dans l'élastique du pantalon. Mon cœur s'emballe, le vent sur ma peau. Je rougis encore plus et je prie pour que la semi obscurité me cache. J'enjambe gauchement le rebord pour rentrer. C'est chaud, et quelque chose chatouille mon épiderme. Je m'assois dans l'eau qui me dissimule un peu. Il me faut quelques minutes pour m'habituer. Je finis par regarder kanon, qui bouge un peu. Une lumière douce gagne la terrasse, je vois un peu mieux. Il me sert un verre de boisson pétillante et s'installe contre moi. Tout à coup fasciné par mon verre je bois pour reprendre un peu d'assurance. Et maintenant ?

Je fini ma boisson et je pose le verre. J'ai un peu chaud. De l'alcool je n'y avais pas songé avant mais je suis bien. Je choisis d'aller m'appuyer contre mon général. C'est encore mieux ainsi, je regarde les étoiles la nuque contre son épaule. La fatigue, l'alcool, la chaleur je dormirais bien ici. Je soupire de contentement, je ne vois pas comment le moment pourrait être plus agréable. J'avais oublié un détail. Il m'embrasse, ses lèvres, sa langue, c'est parfait.

* * *

(Kanon)

La journée a dû être éprouvante pour mon blondinet, je le garde encore quelques minutes contre moi. Les étoiles sont belles ce soir, par reflex je cherche celles des gémeaux qui brillent d'une lumière terne. Mon jumeau n'est plus, le chevalier des gémeaux est mort et sa constellation s'est endormie. Je sonde le ciel, les étoiles maléfiques et celle de mon juge. Je suis surpris de la voir si terne elle aussi. Est-ce la faute d'Hadès ? Je repousse l'angoisse que me procure la pâleur de l'astre. Le Wyvern est bien vivant, son souffle est chaud sur ma gorge. Mon spectre s'endort. Il est sublime.

Je le soulève doucement et je le porte dans la chambre, mon cosmos nous sèche avant que je le couche dans le lit. Je m'installe à ses cotés ou plutôt je l'allonge sur moi. Ses paupières papillonnent un peu et il dort comme un bébé.

Dans les ténèbres de la chambre mon regard fixe un point invisible. Le sommeil me fuit. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est son corps nu contre le mien qui m'empêche de trouver le repos mais c'est autre chose. L'éclat de l'étoile m'étreint d'une sourde angoisse, c'est idiot elle reflète que la défaite d'Hadès puisque un dieu ne peut mourir.

Finalement j'ai dû m'endormir, d'un repos lourd et sans songe. Je m'étire un peu et je me faufile hors de la couche il est encore tôt. J'attrape un peignoir et je passe à coté pour commander le petit déjeuné. J'ai à peine fini que le bruit du froissement des draps m'apprend que ma vouivre est réveillée.

Je reviens dans la chambre je me coule contre lui.

« Bonjour Honey »

« Bonjour… »

Il rougis toujours aux mots tendres, il frotte ses yeux du dos de la main. Tout en lui est si adorable, mais je ne peux pas oublier à quel point il est fort aussi. C'est un guerrier magnifique, un dragon étincelant, celui que j'ai vu en enfer. Celui que j'ai voulu avec moi.

« Le petit déjeuné arrive dans un moment »

Pour l'heure c'est plus les câlins qui sont d'actualités. J'ai retrouvé mon blondinet à demi affalé sur moi sa peluche me chatouille les narines. Je rêve de plein de matins comme celui là, demain, après demain, toujours.

La main enfouie dans le déluge de ses cheveux d'or, mon cœur déborde de tendresse.

« L'astre du jour jaloux brille,

Les vagues se jouent puériles.

La mélodie du vent chante

Au prince qui les enchante.

Réveil nacré, sable d'or

Toiles d'araignées de cristal

Écrin de cet homme qui dort

Toute sa beauté étale.

Ho sublime créature,

Mon cœur tu as fait pâture

Mais je ferai ta capture

Je veux ton âme embraser,

Tes lèvres tendres embrasser

L'or de tes yeux apprivoiser »

« C'est pas aux filles qu'on dit ces mots la ? »

« Je les dit à celui que j'aime, le reste est sans importance »

Oui je l'aime, avec son sourire timide, son regard d'or pur, le léger incarnat de ses joues. Je vole ses lèvres dans un baisé tendre il est si tentant. Ma bouche va se perdre dans le ceux de son épaule. Il soupire.

« Bien dormis ? »

« Oui merci »

On toque à la porte je vais réceptionner notre plateau. Je me décharge sur la table de nuit et je mets son thé à infuser. Je lui passe une assiette puis je remplis nos tasses. Un petit déjeuner tranquille comme en bas, les gêneurs en moins. Je savoure mon café. Mon regard s'est évadé par la fenêtre. Le ciel est terne, un peu menaçant mais il ne pleut pas, pas encore. Mon instinct de marin me dit que pour cet après midi il y aura de l'eau. Sans doute un des dernières orages avant l'été.

* * *

(Rhadamanthe)

Je finis mon thé avant qu'il ne soit froid, à coté kanon est allé sur la terrasse. Je pose ma vaisselle sur le plateau. Il rentre et me propose un footing. J'aurais préféré aller nager. C'est idiot mais hier j'ai aimé. Passé les premiers essais c'est agréable de se laisser porter par l'eau. Je m'aperçois qu'il fait un peu sombre aujourd'hui, il doit mieux savoir que moi. Je dis oui.

En sortant de l'hôtel je constate que le ciel est blanc avec un peu de gris sur l'horizon. Je marche au coté de mon dragon, c'est étrange comme chaussure mais ce n'est pas inconfortable. Il me guide vers un chemin de terre. Il doit bien connaître l'endroit.

« On y va ? »

Je hoche la tête oui, je suis prêt. Il commence assez doucement je le suis. Le temps me semble plus frais alors que l'air est moite. Progressivement je suis obligé d'allonger ma foulée pour suivre sa cadence. Je regarde autour de nous c'est beau. Il y a des arbres tout autour de nous, quelque buisson et des rochers, un peu d'herbe et des fleurs aussi.

Je cours depuis un moment avec lui, il m'indique un autre chemin.

« Tu te sens de grimper un peu ? »

Je vais pour râler que je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile mais je retiens mes mots. Il n'a pas voulu m'offenser et puis je dois bien reconnaître que je fais petite chose à ménager. Il ne reste pas beaucoup du grand juge d'Hadès. Entre dormir avec une peluche, passer mon temps dans son giron et me trouver mal il a toutes les raisons de me considérer comme une demoiselle en détresse.

Je continue sur le sentier qui tourne, et là je comprends mieux. Devant moi la roche terreuse et éboulée fait comme un escalier sauvage et inégal, couvert d'aspérité. Kanon s'élance devant avec aisance rapide, comme un cabri. Je suis moins véloce, ça grippe, à un endroit j'ai besoin de poser une main sur la pierre pour m'aider. En plus les cailloux bougent. Je fais comme je peux. Après l'escalade le chemin reste chaotique mais presque plat je force un peu l'allure mais il s'arrête. Je reste près de lui le paysage est à couper le souffle. La mer plus bas se fracasse sur les rochets coupants qui séparent deux criques. Elles font deux anses dont une coupée du monde. Les arbres penchés font les équilibristes sur la roche et encadre le paysage. C'est grandiose.

Il m'invite à reprendre notre route sauf que après monter faut redescendre de l'autre coté. Il saute d'une pierre à l'autre comme un chamois. Je suis un peu moins agile, enfin je me débrouille pas si mal pour le dernier raidillon je vais aussi vite que lui sauf que pour m'arrêter je finis dans ses bras. C'est grisant je reste quelque instant avant de repartir par la pinède. C'est plus facile plus stable on arrive au dessus de notre hébergement. Heureusement je commence à fatiguer je sais pas pourquoi. Enfin je m'assois sur un pin couché pour récupérer. J'ai des étoile devant les yeux il vient me rejoindre. Ca dure pas long temps et je peux profiter de mon gémeau, je pose la tête contre son épaule, il me presse contre lui. Je relève la tête vers son visage, pas un mot mais il m'a compris. Il prend mes lèvre c'est bon, c'est tendre je resterais bien éternellement ici.

Un grondement sourd se fait entendre, quelque chose d'humide touche ma main, je la regarde. Il pleut ? Le tonnerre éclate et l'orage tombe sur nous, l'eau est assez tiède. Je regarde le ciel, j'aime bien le contact sur mon visage. Kanon s'est levé, il me tend la main, je la prends et nous repartons au pas de course à l'hôtel. Il rit, mon cœur en rate un battement.

« J'aime la pluie »

Alors je fais une folie, je tire d'un coup sec son bras pour l'attirer à moi je l'embrasse. L'eau dans ses cheveux sur sa peau rendent notre échange magique. Lorsque je lâche ses lèvres il sourit et me garde contre son cœur. Il pleut assez fort, nous sommes déjà trempés quand il m'entraîne vers le bâtiment.

Les premiers pas dans le hall laissent des petites flaques sur notre passage. Nous retournons dans la chambre en laissant les traces de notre passage dans tout le couloir.

* * *

(Kanon)

La pluie nous a bien eu, nous sommes trempés. La première chose qui me passe par la tête en rentrant chez nous c'est lavage et séchage. Tenant mon juge par la main je vais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je lui enlève son haut et je l'assois pour lui défaire ses chaussures. Je laisse nos vêtements dégoulinants dans la vasque et je vais ouvrir l'eau dans la cabine douche. Un bras passé autour de mon compagnon je bidouille pour trouver le bon réglage. Enfin la chaleur bienfaisante de la douche tombe sur nous. Je prends le savon par automatisme et je commence à savonner mon blondinet. Sa peau glisse sous mes doigts, malgré la taille de la cabine nos corps se frôlent. Au fils de mon savonnage mes mains descendent le long de son corps. Je repousse toutes idées érotiques, ce n'est pas le moment. Propre et rincé touts deux je coupe l'eau et me saisis des serviettes. J'en passe une autour de lui et l'autre je la roule sur mes hanches le temps de frictionner ses cheveux blonds. J'essore grossièrement ma crinière un petit coups de cosmos pour finir de nous sécher.

En ressortant de la salle de bain je regarde l'heure, je m'en doutais nous sommes un peu, même bien en retard pour le repas. J'enfile vite fait des vêtements et je lui donne de quoi se vêtir. Je me demande pourquoi il est à la traîne, pourquoi il rougit.

Enfin présentable nous redescendons au restaurant, la serveuse n'a pas l'air ravie. Elle prend nos commendes tandis que je regarde par les portes fenêtres. J'avais raison ce matin il est bien parti pour pleuvoir toute l'après midi. Je vois d'ici un bout de mer sombre brodée d'écume, temps pourri.

Nous sommes enfin servis, je suis un peu mort de faim et mon juge aussi. L'air de rien ce matin nous avons bien crapahuté. Nous dévorons le repas de concert. La cuisine ici est bonne sans être typiquement grecque, mais leur menu international est honorable. Café ou pas telle est la question, comme le programme de cet après midi. Je renonce à mon café puisque Rhadamanthe n'aime pas ça.

De retour dans la chambre je lui propose de faire une sieste. Nous nous glissons touts les deux pieds nus sur le lit, il reprend sa place dans mes bras, ma main caresse ses cheveux. C'est agréable ces moments tendres, juste câlins.

Nous restons un moment à juste nous reposer, puis il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous accordons sur un étrange ballet de baisés qui s'entrelacent. Je glisse dans son cou, le col de sa chemise me gène dans mes jeux. Les boutons se dégrafent un à un, ma langue goûte la peau de la jugulaire à l'épaule, puis son torse. Il est beau alangui, sa chemise ouverte lui fait un écrin immaculé. Ma bouche vient de trouver une des perles roses, elle durcit sous mon assaut alors que son corps se tend vers moi. Je me laisse aller à explorer sa peau d'albâtre. Elle si douce pour être celle d'un guerrier. J'aime le sentir frissonner sous mes mains. Ma propre chemise vient d'atterrir tel un chiffon sur le sol. Le contact de nos peaux augmente encore le désir que j'ai de lui. Comme si c'était possible de le désirer toujours plus.

Je défais son pantalon, je finis de le dévêtir. Ma bouche parcourt son ventre, ma langue vient jouer dans son nombril. Je pose une pluie de petits bisous en me dirigeant vers le triangle d'or niché entre ses cuisses. Il se cambre, je lisse de la main la délicate toison, j'en dessine les contours. Un gémissement lui échappe. Plaisir, désir, frustration les trois s'expriment en lui. Ses jambes s'écartent comme une prière, mon regard se noie dans la lumière de son regard. Je vais le contenter, ma langue viens jouer dans le plis de la cuise et remonte lentement. J'effleure le bout de son sexe, ses reins viennent se coller à mon visage. Mais je ne veux pas céder si vite, Je maintiens ses hanches, je le goûte délicatement. J'entends une plainte qu'il étouffe. Je me décide à aller m'occuper de la petite fleur rose. Il gémit et se cambre, j'accorde mon attention au pourtour. Enfin je viens l'explorer, son corps s'offre entièrement à moi. Ses mains se crispent sur mes épaules. Il est tellement réceptif, ses gémissements me font perdre la tête.

* * *

(Rhadamanthe)

Pourquoi il me fait attendre, c'est une torture. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules, je crochète ses cheveux. Mon dieu quand il se décide j'en ai un éblouissement. Je ne tiendrais pas si il continue. Il se relève sur un coude, je croise ses yeux si bleu un instant. Je sens quelque chose d'humide contre mon orifice, c'est doux, comme le doigt qu'il vient de glisser en moi. Je gémis, je me cambre un peu pour réclamer plus. Un élancement de plaisir remonte ma colonne vertébrale quand il rajoute deux autres doigts. Sa langue vient toucher le bout de mon sexe. Je n'en peux plus. Pitié je vais mourir de plaisir.

Il abandonne la torture qu'il m'inflige. Je me remets un peu mais le sentir entre mes cuisses m'électrise. Il me remonte un peu les jambes j'attends la suite. Le contact du bout de sa virilité me fait pousser un cri d'extase. Je veux la suite.

Il s'enfonce en moi, lentement, la sensation est étrange de le sentir me remplir. Ce n'est pas désagréable. Pourtant je me sens presque déçu, je pensais avoir un peu mal. Enfin comme une fille la première fois. Juste pour lui apprendre qu'il est le premier. Il bouge en moi, c'est bon je gémis, c'est à perdre la tête chaque mouvement est meilleur que le précédant. Je noue mes jambes à sa taille, je me tends à sa rencontre. La seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est encore.

Nous restons au lit pour récupérer. Mon cœur se calme un peu, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. C'était délicieux et pourtant je ne suis pas totalement satisfait. Je me laisse aller contre lui un moment. J'ai un peu soif et je demande à mon dragon. Il sourit et se lève. Il est vraiment beau, il y a quelque chose de sauvage dans sa façon de bouger. Il me subjugue.

Il revient avec un verre d'eau, je m'assois et je viens m'agenouiller au pied du lit devant lui. Je trempe les lèvres dans le verre c'est frais, je le vide. Il est debout à coté, je déglutis, il me donne des idées. Je lui rends le verre qu'il va reposer sur le bar. Il me tourne le dos.

J'ai encore envi de lui. Je me mords un peu la lèvre c'est osé, mais le désir qui s'est rallumé dans mon ventre est impérieux. Je me retourne à quatre pattes. Je creuse un peu mon dos. J'ai assez vu cette position pour savoir que je ne lui cache rien. Le bruit étouffé de ses pas sur la moquette, il se rapproche. Ses doigts effleurent le creux de mes reins je frisonne. Son regard il est chaud. Je me cambre plus, je m'offre d'avantage à sa vue sans aucune pudeur.

* * *

(kanon)

Je viens de reposer le récipient, je me retourne, je déglutis difficilement. Je devrais réagir normalement mais mon regard reste obnubilé par lui, par sa position. Je touche sa peau enfiévrée. A mon contact il modifie un peu sa posture. Comment peut il être aussi érotique.

« Prends moi fort »

J'ai bien entendu ? J'avale ma salive, mon regard remonte le long du dos de sa cuisse, sur ses fesses rebondies, sur son intimité qu'elles dévoilent, humide et rose. Entre ses jambes je vois son érection, il est la tentation même. Je me poste derrière lui, je le prends mais je fais attention de ne pas le blesser.

« Fais moi mal. »

C'est à peine plus qu'un murmure mais il m'inquiète. Mal ? J'hésite un peu mais je choisis de le satisfaire. Je referme mes mains sur ses hanches, je le possède en mouvements amples avec force. Pourtant je reste à l'écoute de la moindre plainte. Il gémit, se cambre, vient à ma rencontre. Les gémissements se changent en cris, je suis à la limite brutal. Je vais plus tenir longtemps, son corps se resserre sur moi à chaque vague de plaisir. Je le relève à genoux, mes doigts se referment sur son sexe, mes coups de reins le soulèvent presque. Il jouit dans un cri plus fort, l'orgasme me fauche à la suite.

Il me faut un moment pour reprendre mes sens, je le garde plaqué contre mes cuisses, J'ai le souffle court. Nos corps reste unis dans les dernières brides du plaisir qui nous a foudroyé. Enfin je le libère, je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Il vient se blottir dans mes bras, je pose un baisé sur front luisant de transpiration.


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui me lisent.

Ce chapitre c'est fait attendre je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Ma muse faisait grève, et oui j'ai une muse syndiquée en plus.

* * *

Déni de justice 5

Kanon

J'ai dû m'assoupir, mon esprit est brumeux. Quelque chose m'a tiré du sommeil. Je cligne des yeux, mes sens sont encore assoupis. Puis j'entends un bruit, je ressens le froid. Je me redresse un peu, il dort pelotonné à l'autre bout du lit, il gémit. Je roule dans les draps pour le rejoindre. Est-il réveillé ? Est-il malade ? Non ça n'en as pas l'air, mon blondinet semble dormir, enfin cauchemarder.

Je tends la main pour caresser sa joue, il pousse une légère plainte. Ses joues sont humides, j'ai peur de comprendre. Je devrais le réveiller mais j'hésite. Je l'attire contre moi. Son souffle devient plus régulier, ses paupières papillonnent. Il se réveille un peu, il vient se blottir contre moi. Je passe mes doigts dans sa chevelure.

* * *

Rhadamanthe.

Où suis-je ? Il y a du soleil, et quelqu'un en face de moi. Mon frère. Minos c'est minos. Toujours si parfait, le grand frère idéal pour tous. Non le fils parfait de Zeus. Contrairement à moi et Minos ne s'est jamais gêné pour me le dire.

Ma première vie, en Crète voila ou je suis dans le palais. Il a du monde mais je ne vois pas les visages, mon frère est avec eux. Ou plutôt ils s'extasient sur le petit prodige.

J'emprunte un couloir pour rejoindre une autre aile du bâtiment. Je pousse une porte, mon petit frère est dans les bras de ma mère. Je reste un moment à regarder le petit enfant jouer sous les cris de joie de celle qui lui a donné le jour. Les serviteurs vont et viennent sans un regard, pas plus que cette femme qui n'a jamais un sourire pour moi. Au mieux je suis invisible pour eux.

Je repousse les sentiments contradictoires qui empoisonnent mon cœur. Moi aussi je voudrais son attention, juste un peu. La colère et les larmes brouillent ma vue. Je ne devrais pas. Il est qu'un bébé.

Je vais me réfugier plus loin pour étouffer ma peine. Minos est parfait et l'autre est un petit ange. Et moi ? Moi pourquoi je suis pas comme eux ?

J'ai l'impression que du temps a passé, pourtant je suis dans mes souvenirs. Je suis un peu plus grand, je crois. Il y a de l'agitation dans la demeure. J'écoute dans l'ombre les domestiques. Alors c'est ça… Une visite diplomatique. L'espace d'un instant le tourbillon de la maison me happe.

Il y a des délégations venant de Sparte et d'Athènes. Vont-elles changer quelque chose. Il y a d'autres garçons de mon age. Des garçons sur lesquels veillent de jeunes hommes. Je suis un peu jaloux, eux ont quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux, pas moi. Et puis il y en a un qui vient me parler, juste quelques mots alors que j'erre dans les couloirs. Mon cœur se serre, pour la première fois j'ai l'impression d'exister. J'espère. Aux heures sombres de la nuit l'oreille aux à gués je crois mille fois entendre des bruits. Je rêve d'une visite, qu'il m'accorde un peu de temps. Je ne suis pas innocent au point d'ignorer la nature des relations entre ces jeunes hommes et leurs protégés. Mais ça me conviendrait, n'importe quoi, mais qu'il vienne. Sous mes paupières baisées je rêve qu'il m'enlève. J'imagine une vie différente, peut être pas meilleure, mais sans toute cette froideur.

Les jours qui suivent je ne peux l'apercevoir sans être troublé. Il est un héro capable de me libérer. Je vis dans l'attente et l'angoisse. Tantôt espérant, tantôt me raisonnant. Mais la délégation repart. Il n'est pas venu, je le déteste et je me déteste d'avoir espéré, d'avoir rêvé.

Ma seule consolation est qu'il n'a pas préféré mon grand frère, le prodige, le petit prince. Je reste avec Minos, Minos si parfait, sauf avec moi.

Il y a l'autre face, celle que moi seul vois. Celle violente, celle du Minos qui n'hésite pas à me frapper. Celle qui me fait rentrer écorché et endolori des coups de mon aîné. J'aimerais pleurer, mais à quoi bon, puisque personne ne viendra sécher mes larmes. Je suis le fils de trop, celui qui sert à rien, celui qui n'a pas hérité de son divin géniteur.

Le décor change un peu, je suis adulte. Mon regard tombe sur un adolescent de quelques années mon cadet. Il est d'une beauté remarquable, d'un esprit fin, agréable de compagnie. Il rode généralement vers ma chambre.

Je me pose des questions, Minos n'a pas ses quartiers dans cette aile du bâtiment. Est-ce que lui il m'aimerait ? Ce pourrait il qui soit là pour moi. Il est la seule personne à rester discuter avec moi, ses sourires sont donc pour moi ? Je ressens pour lui une étrange tendresse, à moins que ce ne soit de l'égoïsme. Je voudrais le garder avec moi, pour ne plus être seul. Minos finit par le remarquer, alors pour la première fois je suis prêt à me battre contre mon frère. Il n'a pas le droit, pas lui. Il a déjà tout le reste, alors pas lui.

Je gagne bien cette bataille, mais qu'ai-je donc gagné que de retrouver ma solitude. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il n'était pas là pour moi. Il était trop beau, trop intelligent pour rester avec un raté. L'adolescent a choisi, pas moi, mais pas Minos non plus. Pauvre consolation de le savoir quittant la crête avec mon cadet.

Visiblement mes frères ont toutes les qualités. Même quand je mets une servante dans mon lit tout ce que j'entends c'est Minos est meilleur, Minos est plus beau. Les mots qui s'échappent des offices sont toujours les mêmes. C'est à cette époque que je renonce, je n'en peux plus. Je me retranche un peu plus loin de tous, je passe mes nuits seul.

Par dérivatif je promène le jour, j'observe. La nuit mon esprit rationalise ce monde qui défile devant mes yeux. J'en déduis certaines choses que je consigne dans un recueil. Des principes de droit, des textes. Un peu de tout et du bon sens.

A la mort d'Astérion je n'ai même pas le courage de contester à Minos un héritage au quel j'ai droit. Je suis juste resté dans l'ombre. Je me suis replongé dans mes observations et mes écrits.

Je ne saurais jamais comment Minos les a récupérés d'ailleurs. Comment mon frère est devenu au yeux de tous un législateur de géni. J'aurais pu contester mais qu'aurais-je gagné ? Pourquoi le fils raté aurait-il écrit des textes dignes d'un dirigeant ? Je n'ai pas à régner, je n'ai pas à légiférer. C'est logique que ce soit le sage et grand souverain de Crète qui écrit ces textes.

Déçu, trahi, aigri, j'évite mon frère et les être vivants. Je n'ai jamais compté pour personne. Sauf parfois pour Minos. Le seul à me voir, le seul qui semblait me dire tu es une menace. « Je ne te permettrais pas de te dresser contre moi. » Minos qui me tolérait tant que je restais dans son ombre et qu'il pouvait en tirer profit.

J'ai mal, mes souvenirs me font mal. J'ai froid. Quelque chose de chaud apparaît contre moi. C'est bon, c'est délicieux. Mes paupières se soulèvent un peu et je me colle contre cette chose si agréable. Une mèche bleue passe dans mon champ de vision. Il me faut un moment pour réaliser.

Mon regard s'abandonne sur le mur d'en face.

Ma vie… La Crête que j'ai fui après avoir levé la main sur mon frère. Le mariage arrangé. Il fallait croire qu'un fils de Zeus même sans intérêt avait une valeur commerciale. Mes enfants aussi. Je ne se souviens même pas de leur visage. Je les ai si peu vus. Une belle image de famille une femme, des enfants et moi seul plus loin. Puis les enfers…

Mes doigts se referment sur les draps, je respire le parfum du dragon. Que peut il me trouver ? Je me glue à lui. Je ne le mérite pas, mais je suis lâche.

* * *

Kanon

Je sais qu'il ne dort plus. Je caresse toujours ses mèches solaires. J'ai l'impression de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête, comme c'est souvent le cas avec lui. Je pose un petit baisé sur son front. Je le presse plus étroitement entre moi. Son visage vient se nicher dans mon cou et mes mains glissent sur son dos. Je le sens se raidir puis se détendre. Je le masse doucement.

« Bonjour Honey »

Je m'étire un peu, j'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux. Ils sentent bon. Peu à peu mes sens s'aiguisent. Je me gorge de son odeur et de nos ébats. Je viens mordiller son oreille. Je veux l'arracher à ce qui le rend triste. Je glisse quelques mots tendres, je le câline un peu.

J'aimerais rester là toute la journée. Prendre mon café entre les draps avec mon juge. Le câliner, l'embrasser, l'aimer, voila qui serait une journée parfaite.

Je flatte le bas de son dos de ma main libre. Je pose mes lèvres sur son épaule que je mords légèrement. Je le désire, mais ce n'est pas juste un caprice matinal. Au hasard d'un mouvement je découvre que nous partageons le même tourment. Je redécouvre son corps, je redessine ses muscles et ses courbes. Sur ma langue se retrouve le goût de sa peau, le sel de la transpiration et celui de notre étreinte précédente. J'en frémis de satisfaction. Les gémissements de mon blondinet sont une douce mélodie. Ma main glisse sur ses fesses, j'embrasse son ventre. Mon regard croise le sien pour s'y noyer. Il y a du désir, du plaisir, de l'urgence.

J'aimerais le faire mien encore et encore. Mon index joue sur le petit anneau de muscle. Je l'enfonce lentement en lui, mes yeux rivés aux siens. J'appréhende qu'il ait mal, j'ai voulu être doux cette nuit mais je m'inquiète. Mes lèvres glissent sur le velours de sa peau, elle finissent par saisir leur butin et se referme sur un bout rose. Une plainte plus vive et un coup de rein accompagnent mon geste. Les soupirs et les râles de plaisir bourdonnent à mes oreilles, j'enfonce un deuxième doigt dans son corps si accueillant. Le désir me consume les reins. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

Je m'écarte un peu, je n'ose lire dans ses yeux d'ors la même faim qui le taraude. Je cherche à l'aveuglette le lubrifiant. J'hésite, je me mordille la lèvre. Je suis certain que hier était sa première fois. Les doigts humides du produit, ma main se dirige vers son entrejambe. Je vais pour glisser entre ses fesses puis je me ravise. Je caresse son sexe, le contact est doux et glissant. Je m'installe sur ses cuisses. Le sentir contre moi est une torture délicieuse. Je le guide en moi, c'est fabuleux.

L'avoir en moi, je ne savais pas le désirer à ce point. C'est meilleur que tout. Mes reins bougent d'eux même pour quérir leur satisfaction. Je me cambre, je perds pied face à ses airs de petit garçon. Il y a de la surprise, de l'incompréhension, du plaisir. Mes mouvements sont plus vifs, nos corps entament une cavalcade dont eux seuls ont le secret. Nos cris se mêlent et s'emmêlent. Des derniers assauts je n'ai plus conscience d'autre chose que des élancements d'un plaisir qui me transpercent, qui nous fauchent ensemble. Les spasmes de l'orgasme se répercutent dans nos deux corps de concert, il s'écoule en moi.

Je n'ai pas la force ou la motivation pour bouger, je me laisse juste tomber sur lui. Nous ne faisons qu'un, nos souffles sont encore rauques et rapides. Son cœur bat aussi vite que le mien. Je reste là, juste à savourer ce moment de plénitude. Parce que c'est lui, par ce que c'est nous.

Je serais bien resté indéfiniment, mais un bruit irritant attire mon attention. Saleté de portable. Je repousse l'idée séduisante de le balancer contre le mur. C'est peut être important, je regarde le numéro, il me dit rien. Je consulte les messages et je constate l'heure. Fin de matinée, je soupire, que me veut donc monsieur l'assureur, il veut me voir.

A regret je pose un baisé sur le front de mon aimé et je me lève pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Le jet de la douche me dégrise. L'eau chasse les traces de nos amours et me remet les esprits d'aplomb.

Quand je ressors de la pièce je cherche des vêtements tout en appelant la réception pour commander le petit déjeuné. J'embrasse mon spectre en lui disant de profiter de la journée, que j'ai un souci de travail.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

Kanon a quitté la chambre précipitamment. Je reste encore un peu dans les draps. J'aurais aimé lui parler. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a fait. Pourquoi a-t-il inversé les rôles ce matin. Pas que je n'ai pas aimé, mais c'est troublant. On toque à la porte, je réponds « entrez » Je reste dans le lit pendant qu'on me dépose la desserte. Je prends mon repas seul puis je me décide à me lever. Je suis à peine endolori de la nuit dernière. C'est presque frustrant. Je vais me laver puis je m'installe sur la terrasse. Il fait beau. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma journée alors je regarde la mer. Il y a des gens qui se baignent, d'autres qui prennent le soleil. Je pourrais en faire autant.

Je prends une serviette, je passe un maillot et je quitte la pièce. En bas des escaliers je me souviens qu'il a insisté sur la crème solaire, alors je retourne la chercher. Je marche pieds nus dans l'hôtel et jusqu'au bord de mer, je longe un peu la plage. Le sable et brûlant et je m'enfonce un peu, l'air marin m'est plus agréable comme le bruit des vagues. Kanon voulait qu'on soit seuls aux milieux de l'eau. Je comprends que ça doit être bon, le silence, l'espace, la mer. Tout à mes pensées j'arrive sur un quai. Il y a de touts petits bateaux juste assez long pour pouvoir s'allonger. Je vais essayer tout seul. Je vais voir celui qui tient la location, je demande une embarcation en lui disant que je suis à l'hôtel. Je suppose que si il porte le même nom que le bâtiment ce n'est pas un hasard.

J'avais raison, après quelques mots et une signature je prends possession de l'embarcation. Le loueur m'a rapidement expliqué comment m'en servir. Un peu maladroit, je m'assois à l'arrière ma serviette posée à mes pieds avec une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Je bataille contre la corde du moteur mais ça démarre. Un sentiment de profonde satisfaction m'envahit alors que je fais les premiers mètres. L'embarcation bouge un peu mais je résiste à l'envie de vomir. Je sors de la crique pour faire le tour de l'île. Je finis par chercher la petite plage que j'ai vue avec le dragon. De l'eau elle est facilement accessible, j'avance mon embarcation jusqu'au sable. Le moteur me gène pour la pousser plus loin mais je trouve comment le faire basculer.

Mon petit coin de sable est cerné par des rochers escarpés, il n'y a vraiment personne. C'est vraiment un endroit parfait. Je m'installe sur ma serviette, je pose mes affaires et sort le flacon de produit solaire. Je me contorsionner pour m'en passer sur les épaules, le dos et le reste du corps. Je m'installe sur le ventre pour lézarder au chaud. Ce n'est pas aussi confortable que les bras de kanon mais c'est bon quand même. Je reste jusqu'à avoir trop chaud, et que le bruit de l'eau m'attitre.

Je teste la température du bout du pied, puis je rentre doucement. Je nage près du bord, puis un peu plus loin. Finalement je vais très loin sans m'en rendre compte. Le retour à la terre est fatiguant enfin plus que je l'aurais imaginé. Je bois un peu et je retrouve mon lit de sable. Je repose mes muscles, je somnole un peu, un grand pin me donne une demie ombre. Je passe l'après midi à alterner eau fraîche et couche chaude jusqu'à l'heure de rentrer. Il doit d'ailleurs être tard, le soleil décline et la mer est un peu plus sombre, elle fait des bosses.

Je pousse mon esquif sur l'eau et je m'installe à son bord. La corde de démarrage me cause quelques soucis mais après plusieurs tentatives le moteur toussote et démarre. Je suis venu de quel coté ? Sinon c'est pas bien grave c'est une île. Je suis venu de la droite mais j'avais fait presque un trois quart de tour de l'île. Donc par la gauche c'est plus court. Je dirige mon embarcation vers le large pour sortit de l'amassement rocheux ça bouge un peu plus que ce matin. Je regarde les rochets et je les contourne. Il y a un passage qui bouge beaucoup je me cramponne à la barre et je continue. Je dois plus être très loin quand le moteur s'arrête.

Je m'escrime pour le faire repartit. Il toussote, crachote mais rien je continue. La nuit va bientôt tomber. Je suppose que kanon est déjà à l'hôtel. J'enflamme mon cosmos, mon cosmos ? Il ne se passe rien, je suis incapable de le solliciter. Je reste interdit un moment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne suis pas très loin de la rive. Je me décide à rentrer à la nage, je fais un bout de route, mon embarcation s'éloigne mais la distance qui me sépare de la terre ne diminue pas vraiment. J'insiste, j'ai dû faire un tiers de la route mais je n'en suis pas certain. Je comprends juste que je n'aurais pas la force d'y arriver, je fais demi tour. Je force sur mes muscles qui se raidissent, j'ai affreusement conscience de chacun d'eux. Je puise dans mes dernières forces, la tête me tourne quand je me hisse sur le bateau. Je me sens épuisé, tout bouge devant mes yeux ou c'est la mer qui bouge ?

* * *

Kanon

J'ai passé la matinée à attendre et la moitié de l'après midi aussi. Je hais les assureurs. Je rêves des les noyer et de noyer Poséidon. Il va m'entendre celui là. Déjà qui il en fous pas une, faut qu'il fasse que des conneries.

Je viens de passer deux heures à raconter des bobards pour noyer le poisson, enfin l'assureur. Mon cher dieu a décidé de faire jouer l'assurance pour un dégât des eaux. Non mais sans blague, c'est son cerveau qui prend l'eau. Et un dégât des eaux au sanctuaire sous marin. Il y a que moi qui suis choqué ? Parfois il fait vraiment la paire avec la cruche, enfin Athéna. Bref je m'en suis sorti en argumentant que c'était une erreur de secrétaire. Ho la méchante remplaçante qui n'a rien compris. C'était pas un constat de dégât des eaux mais la faisabilité d'un contrat d'assurance pour des bungalows sous marin. Des sortes d'appartements dans les récifs sous la mer pour touristes fortunés. Mais ce n'est qu'un projet hôtelier, rien n'est encore fait. Et dire qu'à la fin l'homme en face de moi se voit en vacances avec des poissons sous le nez. Décidément je devrais faire commercial.

Enfin toutes ces âneries m'ont mangé ma journée. Quand je rentre je suis surpris de ne pas trouver mon blondinet dans notre chambre. Dans un sens je suis content de savoir qu'il a profité de la journée. Je vais à la réception qui m'indique la plage. Je fais un rapide tour des lieux. Je ne vois que des vacanciers qui plient bagage. Il a peut être décidé de promener. Je m'engage sur les sentiers, je les fais tous mais rien. La nuit ne va pas tarder. Je cherche son cosmos, on s'est sans doute croisé.

C'est grave pas de trace de mon spectre. Je regagne affolé la plage, je fais le tours des employés. Enfin un me dit qu'il y a une embarcation qui n'est pas rentrée. Mon sang se glace. Rhadamanthe sur un esquif, une coquille de noix, seul, de nuit. Par Poséidon en string. Je dois rester calme. Je dois organiser les recherches, en plus un coup de vent se lève. Je cours prévenir l'hôtel, la capitainerie et j'embarque une radio dans la première vedette prête à partir. Je commence à sillonner les flots. La mer monte, la nuit tombe. Je ne vois plus que des formes indistinctes. Et ma vision est trop courte. Un message a bien été diffusé. Je l'ai entendu. Mais où est il ! Les minutes me semblent des heures, chaque forme sombre me fait croire à une barque retournée. Je sillonne les flots encore partout. Mon cœur semble s'être arrêté. Je patrouille depuis ce qui me semble des années quand un message radio sommaire me rassure. Un bateau de pêche, à son nom je sais que je l'ai déjà croisé par le passé. Il a trouvé mon dragon noir. Je fonce vers le petit port. Mon embarcation fait des bonds prodigieux, elle semble voler sur les vagues. J'accoste enfin.

Mon juge est là, il est vivant, il va bien. Mon cœur qui était de glace il y a quelques minutes à peine bouillonne. Je sens la colère qui gronde en moi comme le déferlement des vagues. Oui je suis furieux, j'ai rarement été aussi furieux. Même quand Isaak qui venait d'arriver au sanctuaire m'a coulé un pétrolier et un sous marin nucléaire dans la foulée je n'étais pas dans cet état. Et pourtant j'ai bien cru que j'allais le tuer.

Je monte sur le quai. Le vieux capitaine m'attend comme mon blondinet. J'ai la violente envie de lui coller une fessée mémorable sur le champs. Je respire, je prends sur moi. Par ce qu'il est hors de question de laisser tout ce petit monde se rincer l'œil sur le postérieur de mon amant. Je salue rapidement tout le monde, je remercie et je l'entraîne vers l'hôtel. Nous traversons la réception déserte. La porte de la chambre se referme sur nous. Je respire, être calme, je me reteins de cracher des flammes.

Mais comment peut il être aussi inconscient. Comment peut il me faire une frousse pareille.

En repensant au pire j'en ai des sueurs froides.

Mon regard tombe sur mon fugueur.

« Peux tu m'expliquer ceci ? Et que faisais-tu sur une coquille de noix sans le minimum syndical de sécurité et sans avoir de permis bateau ? »

Il se tait, au lieu de me calmer je sens l'énervement grimper en flèche.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris »

Ma voix m'a échappée, comme mon self contrôle qui se fait la malle. Je dois avoir une tête à faire peur, à désertifier une mégalopole. Respirer, respirer, je vais pas le tuer, non je vais pas le tuer. Mais il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ?

Non j'ai vu pire hein entre les algues dans mon bureau, les oursins dans mes vêtements, le petit requin dans ma baignoire et les méduses dans mon lit. Les petit marinas s'en sont toujours bien sortis. Mais non ce n'était pas une mini bêtise.

Je me maîtrise de moins en moins. Il prend la parole, sa voix est particulièrement assurée.

« Je suis un juge, je pouvais très bien m'en sortir seul. »

Je dois être zen, rester zen et puis qu'il aille fumer ses arbres le bouda. Je vois rouge. S'en sortir seul ? Sur une mer qui annonçait une tempête peut être ? Mes ongles me rentrent dans la paume de la main.

« Vraiment ? Tu comptais te noyer ? »

Je saisi son bras, ses derniers mots ont achever ma patience, j'ai l'impression d'être face à un gamin de mauvaise foi. Je me laisse tomber assis sur le bord du lit et je le couche sans ménagement sur mes genoux. Ma main accroche la ceinture du maillot encore un peu humide et le baisse d'un geste rageur. Puisque c'est ce qu'il veut il va l'avoir. Une claque puis une autre trouvent leur cibles. Il s'est raidit sous la surprise.

« Tu aurais pu te tuer idiot »

Je ne sais pas si il comprend vraiment ce que je dis. Ma main continue à châtier son postérieur en même tant que je lui apprends les règles élémentaires de prudence en mer.

Il ne dit rien, les minutes passent. A défaut d'autre chose ça a calmé ma colère et … rougi les fesses de mon blondinet. Et puis c'est un grand juge d'Hadès il n'en mourra pas. Je dirais même que ça peut que lui faire du bien. Au moins il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de faire des absurdités qui mettent sa vie en péril.

Je le relâche, il se réfugie prudemment à l'autre bout du lit pour bouder. J'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude pour remettre mes pensées d'aplomb. Je me dirige sur la terrasse.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

A l'autre bout du matelas je vois kanon sortir presque avec soulagement. Je me roule en boule sur le coté. Je suis vexé par ce qu'il a raison. Et j'ai mal aux fesses. Le nez dans l'oreiller je reconnais mes torts et la frayeur que je me suis faite. Ma fierté en a pris un coup, mais si personne ne m'avait retrouvé j'aurais passé un moment bien plus difficile avant de rejoindre le Cocyte. Je reste la tête dans le coussin, dire que hier soir je me plaignais de ne pas souffrir. Que ce matin j'attendais qu'il rentre pour faire un câlin sous les draps.

Je regarde à travers la vitre je vois son dos. La lumière trop forte de la chambre me donne du mal à voir dehors. Je ne devrais pas rester à lécher mes plaies, mais j'hésite à l'affronter. Je m'assoit pour contempler dehors, à y aller je risque quoi. Je grimace, une autre série de claque sur mon derrière qui est tout endolori.

Je fais un effort pour me lever et faire les quelques pas qui me séparent de lui. Je mets un pied sur le bois de la terrasse. J'avance un peu. Je suis certain qu'il sait que je suis là.

« Je suis désolé »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je ne suis pas doué avec les mots.

Il se retourne vers moi, j'avale ma salive. Son regard plonge dans le mien, un coup de vent me fait frissonner.

« J'aurais dû rester sur la rive… »

Comment lui dire que ces instants passés en mer tout seul ont été les pires de ma vie. Que je me suis senti complètement désarmé sans force, sans cosmos, sans aide.

« Tu aurais pu appeler »

« J'ai essayé mais… »

Ma gorge se serre, il a toutes les raisons d'être en colère.

« Mais ? »

« J'ai pas réussi… Mon cosmos n'a pas voulu »

Une nouvelle rafale de vent me rappelle ma nudité. Il tend un bras vers moi, j'avance avec appréhension. Il n'a pas l'air trop contrarié. Son bras se referme sur moi, son corps me donne un peu de chaleur. Je me détends un peu. Il a l'air inquiet, enfin je crois.

* * *

Kanon

Ma colère s'est un peu apaisée, plus qu'elle maintenant ce que je ressens, c'est le contre coup de la peur. Oui j'ai eu peur, une peur panique quand je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Les quelques mots qu'il prononce me calment, même si je m'interroge sur cette brusque disparition de son cosmos. Tout en le pressant contre moi mon regard cherche son étoile. Elle est toujours présente mais brille du même éclat que les 107 autres.

Est-ce dû à la fin de la guerre, le cosmos des combattants infernaux se rendormirait. Je n'en ai pas la plus petite idée. Quelque chose dans un coin de ma tête m'interpelle, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi. C'est un peu comme le froid que j'ai ressenti il y a quelques jours en regardant l'étoile forte et violente, une sorte de malaise.

Son corps qui frissonne me fait abandonner mes ébauches d'idées. Je rentre dans la chambre, il fait meilleur. D'un geste banal j'allume la télé et je nous installe au chaud sous les draps.

La journée a été affreusement longue et éprouvante. Je me relâche enfin, je suis épuisé depuis un moment déjà l'écran déverse sa lumière criarde et les images sans queue ni tête de la publicité. Contre mon épaule le souffle régulier de mon fugueur est presque hypnotisant. D'un dernier geste la lumière de la télévision disparaît. Ma tête contre l'oreiller malgré la fatigue je regarde le plafond. Quelque chose m'échappe, mon instinct veut me dire quelque chose que je ne saisi pas.

Avoir mon juge sans cosmos est ce que ça change mes sentiments. Non la seule chose qui change c'est qu'il sera plus fragile, comme un humain. Un humain ce mot m'est étrange tout à coup.

Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls, une dernière pensée passe à ma portée. Je le protégerai, toujours, de tout. Il est à moi et je veillerai.

Dans une brume lourde d'eau je vois le temple de Poséidon. Je suis un peu en retrait, caché. Il y a des intrus, un peu trop. Je surveille les protagonistes sans me faire voir. C'est deux chevaliers, une femme en robe noire qui a des allures de catin et une forme plus sombre encore. C'est un combat qui se livre devant moi. Cette forme, c'est un homme blond. Il est fort, farouche, féroce. Mon intérêt s'éveille son cosmos, ce cosmos sombre, cette forme, cette odeur. C'est l'un des miens. C'est un dragon, aussi puisant que moi peut-être. Oui il l'est, dommage qu'il pue l'humain. Dans un geste de dédain je me roule un peu sur moi. Je réalise que je n'ai pas de corps comme si un instant nous étions deux. Je suis dans mon écaille sous sa forme totem et c'est cet autre moi qui juge l'homme. Je suis un peu déçu, il sent tellement l'humain, c'est comme si seule son énergie était un dragon. Un bâtard sans doute ou un faible qui a passé un pacte avec un dieu, un serviteur, quel gâchis. Par désœuvrement je regarde le combat. Pas mal pour un homme. Ma conscience dédoublée me fait presque crier, cet homme, lui, ce guerrier, c'est lui. Rhadamanthe.

Mon rêve se brouille, je reste perdu dans des limbes vaseuse ou les images et les ressentis sont confus.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

A Manuka merci, et ne pardonne pas la muse gréviste ou elle va récidiver. Elle a gardé les banderoles du syndicat des muses en colère.

Sinon pardon pour avoir repris un classique d'Asrial et du forum Rpg yaoi.

/forum

Et Pardon à Rhadamanthe qui y perd encore des plumes.

Pensée à Kandai soeurette à qui je dois ce chapitre.

* * *

Déni de justice 6

Kanon.

Notre retour au sanctuaire sous marin c'est fait dans le calme. Une petite routine s'est installée. Une vie de couple avec ses petits riens qui illuminent une journée. Rhadamanthe semble aller bien. Son absence de cosmos se maintient. Il semble le vivre plutôt bien. Mieux que moi, il y a toujours cette impression que je ne comprends pas.

J'avoue qu'il change. Loin du petit garçon perdu, je redécouvre le juge, enfin l'homme. L'homme ce mot me fait frissonner. Je revois mon étrange rêve. Je ne comprends pas ce que mon double disait, ce que le dragon disait. Mettant les informations bout à bout, je suis arrivé à la conclusion que c'est ce que le dragon a vu. J'en conclus que c'est une sorte de réminiscence. De moi ? De l'écaille ? Du dragon des mers ?

Je range le dossier sur mon bureau. Je vais devoir remonter à la surface. Mon amant doit m'attendre. Je boucle ma serviette.

Je regrette de devoir aller à un rendez vous d'affaire, j'aurais aimé passer la journée avec lui. Je pousse la porte de notre chez nous.

Pendant notre absence j'ai fait refaire la décoration. Les tons chauds du ciel de lit, les bruissements des étoffes soyeuses, les rideaux qui dansent dans un courant d'air, tout ce confort feutré me fait soupirer de bien être. Allongé sur un coude, étendu sur le rouge sombre de la couette, il lit. Je suspends mon souffle pour profiter de la vue. Toute la chambre n'est qu'un écrin pour sa beauté. A cause des cascades de tissus qui encadrent la tête de lit il ne m'a pas vu. La moquette a étouffé le bruit de mes pas.

Je m'avance vers la couche qui dans son luxe soyeux ressemble à un tabernacle dévolu à ce jeune homme.

« Rhada, on y va ? »

Il ferme son livre, il sourit en se levant.

« Je suis prêt »

Je le vois vérifier son téléphone portable, sa carte bancaire. Je ne dis rien. Ces simples précautions me rassurent. Je l'enlace, je pose un petit bisou derrière son oreille. C'est peu et beaucoup à la fois. J'enflamme mon cosmos pour nous téléporter en centre ville d'Athènes. Je l'accompagne jusqu'au grand centre commercial. Je resterais bien, mais les affaires sont les affaires.

Je reprends ma route seul vers un bâtiment de bureau. Il me faut quelques minutes pour y arriver à pied. Je monte dans l'ascenseur, les portes de la boite métallique se referment en un chuchotis.

Je suis en avance aussi je reste devant la fenêtre un moment. Mon regard se pose sur les passants en bas. Sur ces fourmis qui courent en une grande débâcle. J'ai pour eux le mépris de celui qui n'est pas des leur. Pauvre et pathétique humanité chétive qui vit courbée par le poids d'une chimère. Je devrais avoir pitié, mais non. Elle m'indiffère. Je me suis rarement senti aussi détaché qu'aujourd'hui.

Mon rêve m'a laissé un goût doux amer qui a modifié ma vue. Je n'ai jamais eut l'impression d'être aussi différent d'eux.

L'heure de mon rendez-vous, je m'ébroue en sortant de mes pensées.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

Seul je parcours la galerie marchande. Je vais au hasard, je n'ai rien de précis à faire. J'ai besoin de rien Kanon pourvoit à tout, tout et même le superflu. J'entre dans un café, je m'assois un peu à l'écart. Je lis sans vraiment le voir le gros titre d'un journal. Ai-je besoin de quelque chose, pour moi ou la chambre. Quand j'ai retrouvé notre chambre il m'a fallu un instant pour la reconnaître. Les vieux ors, les tissus éclatants de chaleur et de lumière, c'est tout un décor des mille et une nuit. Tout a été réaménagé, des livres en plus sont apparus, comme un profond fauteuil pour lire. Une chambre de reine, j'ai un peu de mal à me faire à tout ce luxe. Alors penser qu'il manque quelque chose est impossible.

Ma consommation terminée je choisis d'aller au cinéma. Le film n'est pas vraiment bon mais il me fait passer le temps. Au générique de fin je m'étire. Le flot de la foule m'abandonne vers un restaurant, c'est un peu triste de manger seul. Je regarde les gens passer. Et après ? Un coup d'œil à mon portable il doit encore travailler.

Je reprends la galerie, je passe par les boutiques. Je choisi au hasard une chemise crème que la vendeuse met dans un sac. Je continu par un autre rayon, lingerie pourquoi pas. Je passe entre les présentoirs. Il y a des boxers comme kanon m'a choisi, des shorts larges. Je suis l'allée, je tombe devant quelque chose d'incongru. Je prends l'article dans mes mains pour l'examiner. C'est un sous-vêtement ce… ce quoi d'ailleurs. Entre le montage de ficelles et le tout petit triangle de tissus je reste dubitatif.

Mon regard accroche un mannequin tronqué qui présente le même article. C'est vraiment très minimaliste. Je regarde l'étiquette, je compare avec un boxer que je prends sur l'étagère. Ça s'appelle un string. Je repose le produit, c'est un peu trop petit pour moi.

L'esprit un peu étonné de ma découverte je passe à une autre boutique. Puis encore une autre. Mon grec m'a proposé d'aller me faire chouchouter au salon de beauté. Je pousse la porte, un jeune homme m'invite à m'installer. Je prends la carte des prestations. J'ai beaucoup de temps à tuer alors je réfléchis. Je me ferais bien refaire les ongles mais c'est trop rapide. J'opte pour un massage je compte rapidement que je vais rester deux heures alors c'est parfait.

En entrant dans la pièce de soins, je me dis que je fais peut être une bêtise. La personne devant moi m'invite à me déshabiller. Mon sourire se crispe. J'enlève mes chaussures, ma chemise, je ralentis un peu pour le pantalon. Finalement c'est en boxer que je me tourne vers mon masseur. Je ne peux pas faire plus. Il m'indique une sorte de lit ou de table c'est entre les deux, je m'installe sur le ventre. Le première contact avec sa main me gène. Je m'efforce de penser à autre chose. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais c'est étrange. Je me détends peu à peu. Finalement je me sens bien. Je m'endormirais presque, je ne vois pas le temps passer. Le massage fini j'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, je me rhabille pour rejoindre l'autre pièce. J'abandonne mes mains à l'homme en face de moi, dans un état second, je rêvasse. Un bip me ramène sur terre, l'alarme de me portable, je suis en retard.

Dés la porte du salon franchie, je cours dans les allés. Je me faufile entre les gens, j'escalade les escaliers mécaniques. J'esquive des promeneurs. Enfin j'arrive, et bien sûr il m'attend. Je suis obligé de prendre quelques instants pour retrouver mon souffle. Kanon me décharge de mon sac, je fais de mon mieux pour apaiser ma respiration trop rapide.

« Tu es en retard Darling »

Oui ça j'avais remarqué, sinon j'aurais pas couru. Son ton est un peu amusé, moqueur.

« J'ai presque envi de sévir »

Ces mots ont du mal à arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau. Mes joues me brûlent. J'ai peur d'avoir mal compris. Heureusement il n'a pas l'air sérieux, même si il me met mal à l'aise. Il prend mon bras pour me guider après quelque pas il me demande si je veux passer la soirée à la surface. J'aurais bien aimé mais tout à coup je me sens vidé. Le petit mal de tête de ce matin me vrille les tympans. Il vaut mieux rentrer.

* * *

Kanon

Je passe par mon bureau pour y jeter un dossier. La surface me déplaît de plus en plus. Enfin je dirais que c'est mes activités chez les humains qui me lassent. Je me sers un verre, la porte sur la chambre est ouverte. Pas un bruit ne filtre, pas plus que de la lumière. Planté devant la porte fenêtre j'embrasse le domaine des yeux. Je savoure l'alcool sur ma langue. J'ai bien mérité un peu de répit. Enfin demain je reste sous l'eau.

Je pensais que Rhadamanthe viendrait me rejoindre, mais il avait l'air fatigué. Je repose mon verre vide. Je vais sur la pointe des pieds dans notre chambre. Il fait sombre, je cherche où il est.

« Rhada ? »

Un murmure me répond mais si bas que je l'entends à peine. Surpris je m'approche de la forme dans le lit.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui j'ai juste mal au crâne »

C'est pas grave en soit. Je passe par la salle de bain, je prends un cachet dans une boite. Je fais couler un verre d'eau. Mon regard tombe sur mon reflet, j'ai comme un vertige, mes mains se posent sur le lavabo. Mon malaise ne dure pas, mais j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important.

Est-ce que comme Saga je fais un dédoublement de personnalité. Mes cheveux sont bleus, mon regard est normal. Sauf qu'une fraction de seconde dans le miroir j'ai cru voir un inconnu. Je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage. Saga est mon jumeau, souffrir de la même tare n'aurait rien d'anormal. Enfin c'est peut être ma journée qui me fait dérailler, je dois être fatigué c'est tout.

Je regagne la chambre mon verre à la main. Je le donne à mon juge qui le boit pendant que je me débarrasse de mes vêtements. Je me glisse sous les draps de mon coté du lit, je m'installe près de lui redressé sur un coude. A travers l'obscurité je devine les traits de son visage, je pose ma main sur sa joue. Elle remonte sur son front, mon cosmos éclaire un peu la pièce. Je fais de mon mieux pour apaiser la douleur. Un soupir me répond, je continue à lui prodiguer mon énergie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Je finis par somnoler un peu moi aussi, mais l'incident du miroir est trop présent pour vraiment m'endormir.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

Les jours s'écoulent tranquillement, j'apprécie de plus en plus le confort de notre chambre. Je sais que kanon fait de son mieux pour que je sois bien installé. J'aime beaucoup ce sanctuaire, tout est si calme. Calme si j'occulte le travail du dragon.

Ce matin je m'ennuie un peu, je range un livre et je vais me changer. La salle de sport n'est pas loin et j'ai besoin de faire un peu d'exercice. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'être oisif était si difficile. Les enfers sont d'une continuelle effervescence, je n'ai jamais connu une tranquillité pareille.

Ici je suis un peu comme une femme au foyer qui attend le retour de son homme. Enfin je dois être honnête, je suis incapable de faire une tache ménagère, je n'imagine même pas de pouvoir faire un repas.

Tout à mes pensées, j'ouvre la porte de salle de sport. Il y a déjà quelqu'un. J'hésite à rentrer, c'est un marina. Sorrente qui court sur une machine. Je vais vers un vélo silencieusement, je m'installe et je commence à pédaler. Pas trop vite, je suis ici pour tuer le temps, pas pour vraiment m'entraîner. Je me demande si sans mon cosmos ça change vraiment. J'augmente la vitesse, normalement je dois pouvoir tenir sans m'essouffler. J'insiste, je force un peu, sans doute trop. Au bout du compte j'ai un point de coté et le souffle coupé. Je n'aurais pas dû forcer. Je quitte le vélo les jambes chancelantes. Je vais m'asseoir sur un siège. Je regarde le marina continuer sa course avec envie.

Je prends une bouteille d'eau dans le mini bar, j'ai besoin de me désaltérer. Même si l'eau ne fera pas passer le goût amer que j'ai dans la bouche. Il y a peu j'étais aussi fort que lui et même bien plus j'étais à force presque égale avec Kanon et aujourd'hui je suis incapable de rivaliser avec un simple général.

Je ferme les yeux, j'appuie ma tête contre le mur. La vie est injuste, mais je serais de mauvaise foi en me plaignant. Entre mourir encore et vivre ici, le choix est vite fait. J'ai même de la chance.

Le bruit du tapis de course se tait, à travers mes paupières mi closes je surveille Sorrente. Il est jeune, il fait partie de ces marinas arrivés enfants au domaine. Un de ceux sur qui Kanon a veillé. Un de ceux qui doivent le connaître. Assez en tout cas pour renter dans son bureau sans frapper. Je fais taire ma jalousie. Ce n'est pas sa faute si c'est un des protégés de mon général.

Il vient s'asseoir à son tour, le silence s'installe.

« Tu vas bien ? »

C'est moi qu'il tutoie, le domaine à un manque de hiérarchie et de protocole étrange. Mais c'est son mode de fonctionnement. Le jour où j'ai interrogé Kanon sur la familiarité entre marinas, il m'a répondu qu'en vivant à sept généraux il avaient pas besoin de hiérarchie ou de tralala. Je sais pas pourquoi ils sont si peu sept, contre quatre-vingt huit chez Athéna et cent huit chez moi.

« Oui merci. »

« Kanon n'est pas avec toi. »

« Non il travaille »

« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le problème, il suffisait de le sortir de son bureau. »

Quelque chose m'échappe vraiment dans le fonctionnement du sanctuaire sous marin.

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas sorti de sa paperasse ? Quand on était petit on venait tous le déranger. »

Mon cœur se serre, il connaît kanon mieux que moi. Ça fait mal, mais c'est normal. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus. Savoir comment il était plus jeune.

« Je voulais pas le fâcher »

« Fâcher Kanon ! »

Mon interlocuteur rit, je me demande en quoi c'est drôle.

« Kanon se fâche presque jamais, Et pourtant on lui en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mures. Mais c'était si drôle de mettre des algues dans ses papiers, ou de l'eau dans ses tiroirs. Il nous grondait un peu, et puis quand on faisait des vrais bêtises il était toujours là pour nous expliquer pourquoi il fallait pas recommencer. C'était le grand frère idéal. Il a une patience d'ange. »

J'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends, même si je dois admettre que kanon a été plutôt patient avec moi.

« Vraiment ? »

« Je crois qu'il y a que Isaak qui l'ait mis vraiment en colère. Mais kanon aime la mer et il avait raison d'être furieux. Et puis Isaak n'écoutait rien. C'est le dernier arrivé chez nous. »

« Il avait fait quoi ? »

« C'est le kraken, comme dans le mythe il coulait tout les bateaux sur les quels il sentait un cœur pas pur. Et en cette époque ça fait beaucoup, il a fini sa série de naufrage avec un pétrolier et un sous marin nucléaire. »

« Je comprends pas bien. »

« Fallait voir la tête de kanon, il avait pollué son océan et pas de deux débris de bois. Je dois dire qu'il avait raison. C'est la seule fois ou je l'ai vu en colère. Et puis Isaak à treize ans quand il est arrivé était infect et imbu de lui-même. »

« Il l'a pas démoli. »

Il lui semblait pas que son général ait tué un de ses hommes, mais ses informations étaient peut être fausses. En plus il n'avait pas vraiment fait espionner le domaine sous marin.

« Non, mais il a réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, il peut se venter d'être le seul à avoir reçu une fessée de kanon. »

Si visiblement ça amuse Sorrente, je sens mes joues rougir. Je fais de mon mieux pour penser à autre chose. Je me focalise sur ce que je lis entre les lignes. Je sens l'affection de la sirène pour son grand frère idéal, et même une sorte de béguin. Je serais bien jaloux, mais il n'y a pas de raison.

* * *

Kanon

Cette nuit encore je me réveille en sursaut il y a ce quelque chose que je ne définis pas en moi. Quelque chose qui m'alerte, mais de quoi. Je me retourne dans le lit, je regarde mon blondinet qui dort du sommeil du juste. Je passe doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il est épuisé mon mignon, c'est normal puis qu'il est allé faire du sport.

Il bouge un peu et vient contre moi, il marmonne quelques mots que je ne comprends pas. Je souris. Le sommeil vient me cherche pendant que je caresse ses mèches blondes.

Je me réveille un peu plus tard que d'habitude, Mes premiers mouvements font émerger mon juge. Il me rend un regard embué de sommeil. Je l'embrasse par réflexe. C'est bon la vie de couple, je reste à jouir de sa chaleur encore quelques minutes. Quelques minutes pour oublier que je vais monter à la surface. Heureusement c'est pour des formalités qui me prendront juste quelques heures.

Je me lève, vais chercher le petit déjeuné dans la cuisine. Le temps de tout préparer et de revenir le lit est vide. Je pose le plateau et je prends mon café allongé sur les draps défait. Au bout de quelques instants je vois sa tête blonde réapparaître, il est déjà habillé. Il prends sa tasse se bourrine dans mes bras. Mais il faut que moi aussi j'aille me faire présentable. Je repose ma tasse et je vais prendre la salle de bain où flotte encore son odeur. Une douche, un démêlage de crinière et je suis d'attaque. Peut être le fait qu'il remonte avec moi me donne un peu plus d'allant. Je prépare mes affaires en sifflotant, je colle un baisé sur ses lèvres. Je nous ferais bien retomber sur la couche de soie pour l'aimer mais ce n'est pas le moment.

Puisque nous sommes prêt je nous amène à la zone commerciale. Je sais que Rhadamanthe s'occupera jusqu'à mon retour. Je pose un bisous sur sa joue et je file vaquer à mes obligations. Plus vite j'en aurais fini, plus vite je le retrouverais.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

Retour chez les humains, je me demande ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de faire les boutiques. J'opte pour mon salon de beauté. Je vais me faire chouchouter. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais demander mais je verrais bien sur place.

Il y a du monde ce matin, je vais m'asseoir dans le coté d'attente. Je prend un magasine que je feuillette. Je passe sur les articles sans intérêt et je prends un deuxième livret, aux premières pages je tombe sur le spécial lingerie masculine. Il y a un peu de tout mais je reste en arrêt devant le micro triangle de tissus. J'ai déjà vu des strings, je me demandais comment tout pouvait tenir sous si peu. Sur les mannequins c'est possible. Puis ce qui me choque c'est le coté imberbe. Ils sont très beau c'est homme objet mais définitivement lisse.

Je saisi mieux le regard de mon masseur. A coté je ressemble à un ours jaune. Ils font comment, j'ai entendu le mot épilation. C'est peut être une idée. Le jeune homme qui s'occupe toujours de moi vient me saluer. Je pose le bouquin. Je me décide, kanon devrait aimer.

« Je voudrais… une épilation. »

Devant moi il sourit et me guide vers une des petites salles. J'enlève mes vêtements, je regarde mon reflet dans la glace. Moi j'ai des poils partout. Il me demande si je veux une complète, vu le chantier, j'ai plus qu'à dire oui. Je m'installe en caleçon sur la table. Il sourit et me regarde.

« Je pense cependant qu'il faut pas toucher au visage, votre ami y semble opposé. »

Comment il sait ça je l'ignore, il me fait croiser les bras derrière la tête, il a une sorte de spatule dans la main. Il la passe sur mon aisselle, c'est un peu chaud. Il recommence de l'autre coté, puis il vient toucher la substance qui est devenue solide. Aie, ça fait mal, ça brûle, sa main est froide sur ma peau, elle me soulage un peu. Il recommence avec l'autre dessous de bras. Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Il change d'endroit il passe sur mon torse, le procédé est différant. C'est toujours douloureux mais je serre les dents. Je me mets sur le ventre pour qu'il s'occupe du dos.

« Ça va ? »

Je réponds oui, il peut continuer. Le dos m'arrache des larmes, si il n'y avait pas la pose massage avec de l'huile j'abandonnerais. C'est le tour des jambes dessus, dessous, sur les cotés. Être beau ça se mérite, mais quelle torture. Il doit le savoir puisqu'il fait une pose de quelques minutes où je reste seul. Il me demande retirer mon sous vêtement. Je suis irrémédiablement stupide, je n'avais pas songé à ce détail. Je rougis mais j'obéis. La il me pose la question dont j'ai pas la réponse je veux quoi. Juste le minimum, un ticket de métro, je ne sais même pas ce dont il parle. Ou tout. Je pense au mini triangle du string tout, me semble plus approprié.

La séance reprend c'est encore plus douloureux, pourtant il y va par petites touches. Je me sens affreusement mal nu devant ce demi inconnu qui me touche. J'évite son regard, entre la gêne et la douleur je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. J'écarte docilement les cuisses, mes doigts agrippent le rebord de la table et le serre à chaque arrachage. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait.

Quand mon supplice prend fin je suis épuisé, ma pudeur est un vieux souvenir comme ma pilosité. Je reste seul le temps de me revêtir. Je risque un coup d'œil au miroir. Je suis totalement lisse et tout rouge. Je repasse mes vêtements. Mon praticien m'attend pour ma manucure comme à chaque visite. Il est gentil, si il veut me faire oublier qu'il m'a vu dans une position qui choque ma pudeur, il fait bien.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé dans le salon mais quand j'en sors je suis un peu déboussolé. Je reprends pied dans la réalité devant le magasin de lingerie. Puisque y a plus rien qui dépasse autant essayer leur sous vêtement minimaliste. Je retrouve le rayon sans encombre. Je regarde les modèles je prends un noir classique mais un peu transparent. Je vais me diriger vers la caisse quand un autre modèle me saute aux yeux. Je regarde les ficelles sans vraiment comprendre, c'est aussi un string ce truc ? Je ne veux pas savoir, je prends et je verrais à la maison. J'arrive pour payer le regard de la caissière me fait rougir, elle sourit, tente quelques mots, je bafouille.

Kanon m'a donné rendez-vous à l'autre bout de la zone commerciale, il est plus que temps d'y aller. Je sorts de la galerie et je me dirige au jugé entre les grandes enseignes. Je ne les connais pas mais j'aurais le temps de visiter plus tard. J'arrive à un bloc de commerce, le dernier. Je passe par la boutique de décoration puisque finalement je suis en avance. Il n' y a rien qui m'attire à coté c'est des boutiques de chaussures et de literie. Finalement je vois une autre enseigne Planète X, je me souviens qu'il m'a mentionné un planète quelque chose qui fait des dvd. Puisque j'ai le temps je grimpe l'escalier devant.

* * *

Kanon

J'ai fini plus vite que prévu, ou plutôt j'ai bouclé mes affaires au pas de course. Je me dirige vers le lieux de rendez vous. Il est à mi chemin entre le centre commercial et la zone de bureaux. Je vois au loin mon blondinet qui ne m'a pas vu. Il entre dans un passage. Je le suis, mais je ne pourrais pas le rejoindre avant qu'il entre. Et puis je dois avouer que je me demande ce qu'il va faire dans un sex-shop.

Je monte les marches à mon tour, je cherche mon juge des yeux. Je le trouve dubitatif devant une vitrine. Un sourire monte à mes lèvres.

« Coucou Honey ? »

Il sursaute, ma présence serait-elle pas la bienvenue. Ma vouivre aurait voulu s'encanailler. Au fond c'est un peu ma faute, non c'est ma faute. Je le néglige. Quand je reste avec lui on partage de la tendresse, de l'amour, mais je ne l'ai pas touché réellement depuis nos vacances. C'est vrai aussi que pour moi le sexe n'est pas primordial, pas avec lui. Je pensais qu'éviter ce genre de rapport lui permettrait de se reconstruire. Je croyais avoir raison, il a repris du poil de la bête, il est plus indépendant, plus libre. Peut être que le sex-shop fait partie de son rétablissement.

« Je suis en retard ? »

« Non, non, je suis en avance. Tu fais quoi ici ?»

« Je t'attendais, mais comme j'avais du temps je suis entré. »

Son regard repart sur différents objets. Pas une rougeur, décidément si je ne m'attendais à ça.

« C'est quoi ? »

Je suis ses yeux pour voir ce qui a attiré son attention. Non je ne m'étais pas tant trompé. Enfin j'ai la sensation qu'il ne sait pas vraiment où il a posé le pied.

« C'est un stimulateur, un jouer pour adulte. »

« Et c'est pour stimuler quoi ? »

Je retiens un fou rire. Mon juge est parfois trop innocent, même si il connaît ses bases l'érotisme n'est pas sa tasse à thé. D'un autre coté l'appareil tarabiscoté qui ressemble de très loin à un escargot peut prêter à confusion.

« Mon chéri c'est un sex-shop, donc c'est pour stimuler le plaisir. »

Je vois son visage passer à l'écarlate. Il est vraiment trop mignon. Et il me donne des idées.

« Puisque nous sommes ici autant faire des emplettes. »

Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse rougir d'avantage mais il concurrence les poissons rouges de Poséidon. Il ne dit rien et détourne pudiquement les yeux. Je parcours les présentoirs du regard. Je me demande quoi choisir. Mon choix se porte sur un petit vibromasseur, après tout mon spectre est presque vierge. Je vadrouille un peu et attrape une petite boulle de geisha, plus loin il y a des canards. L'idée est amusante mais il manquerait plus que mon divin gosse me le pique en le prenant pour un jouet de bain. Ce serait tout à fait son genre. Je reporte mon attention sur mon compagnon qui est resté vers une vitrine qu'il doit penser plus sage. L'étalage de gode translucide en verre ou plastique me fait sourire.

« C'est quoi ? On dirait un bouton de manchette en plus gros. »

Décidément faut que je sois maso pour retenir mon fou rire. Pourtant je le cache au mieux mais je rajoute l'objet à mes achats. Pour le mode d'emplois je lui donnerais en privé. Je passe à la caisse et je ressors avec mon juge.

Ce petit intermède crapuleux vient de réveiller ma libido, je rentrerais bien mais je ne veux pas lui donner l'impression de le forcer à rentrer pour lui sauter dessus.

« Tu as prévu d'aller ailleurs ? »

Il me répond non, mais qu'il aimerait renter. C'est le jour de chance des dragons ? Je ne vais pas critiquer. Je lui tends la main il n'y a personne dans l'escalier de sortie et pas de caméra.

« Votre dragon taxi est avancé. »

Il pose ses doigts dans ma paume et je nous ramène dans le bureau. Je l'attire à moi, je soude nos lèvres pour un long baisé. C'est si parfait. Ma langue va jouer dans sa bouche, elle caresse la sienne.

**Au Secoursss !**

Je trésaille et merde c'est quoi encore. Je relâche ma vouivre.

« Désolé je vais voir. »

Je m'élance vers l'appel, c'est la voix du casse pied des sept mers. Je parcours la moitié du palais pour le rejoindre. J'arrive enfin et je reste scotché sur place. Il y a un assemblage de tubes métalliques qui monte dans le ciel. Cette sorte de charpente mouvante semble danser sous une main invisible. Je regarde mon dieu.

« Mais aide moi ! »

L'aider à faire quoi ? Je suis sensé tenir ce truc comment ? J'attrape un bout et fait de mon mieux pour stabiliser la chose.

« Mais c'est quoi ? »

« Le progrès dragon, le sanctuaire rentre dans l'ère du développement durable. J'ai nommé la géothermie. »

La géothermie ? C'est des tubes ou tuyaux dans le sol pour récupérer la chaleur de la terre non ? Alors pourquoi j'ai des tuyaux qui montent vers la surface de l'eau ? C'est pas sensé être le contraire.

« Je comprends pas bien là ? »

« J'ai perfectionné le système et je l'ai modifié pour chez nous. Les tubes passent à la surface de l'eau pour récupérer la chaleur de l'eau chauffée par le soleil. »

Quoi, comment ? Des tubes jusqu'à la surface ?

« Ça fonctionnerait très bien si toute cette bande d'idiots rétrogrades évitait mes installations. »

« Vous avez tiré des tuyaux jusqu'à la surface ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit mon dragon, la vie de couple te rend dur de la feuille. »

« Laissez ma vie de couple où elle est. »

« Mais pourquoi les poissons regardent pas devant eux ? »

Je suis abasourdi, c'est vraiment les mêmes gènes qu'Athéna. A moins qu'il fasse exprès pour me faire enrager. Une secousse plus forte disloque le dispositif, je saute de coté pour éviter un bout de métal.

« Saleté de navigateur à la manque, je vais vous apprendre moi à démolir mon œuvre ! »

Je vais perdre mon calme, je ne dois pas, non c'est impossible.

« Vous avez pas réfléchi un instant qu'il a des gens et des animaux qui passent au dessus ? »

Le reste du montage s'écroule dans un bruit de casseroles et de marbre brisé. Des bouts de fer tombent un peu partout.

« Mon œuvre !»

« Votre œuvre hein ? »

J'en peux plus, je craque, j'attrape le premier tuyau qui passe à ma porté.

« Vous allez pouvoir en profiter, et même en faire partie intégrante »

Oui je vois rouge et alors. Mon cosmos flambe, je vais la lui donner sa ferraille. Après mon coup de colère je laisse un dieu œuvre d'art ferrique, emmailloté dans un nid de tube d'acier. Je regagne mon bureau d'un pas rageur. La voix de Poséidon m'accompagne.

« Kanon t'es sûr que c'est mieux ainsi ? »

Je hurle ma réponse.

« Oui c'est de l'art graphique, ne bougeait plus vous allez défaire ma création. »

La porte se referme sur moi, je respire. Par tous les dieux je meurs d'envie de le refoutre dans son urne. Enfin pour l'instant il est dans ma sculpture.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

Kanon met fin à notre baisé, il faudrait que je sois sourd pour ne pas entendre le cri de son dieu. Je reste seul un instant dans son bureau puis je rentre dans notre chambre. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps il en a. Je m'étire, l'océan de coussins me fait de l'œil pourtant j'ai besoin d'aller me laver. Mes pas me portent vers la salle d'eau, je remplis la baignoire. Un nouveau cadeau de kanon, une très grande baignoire qui fait des bulles, masse le dos et s'éclaire de plusieurs couleurs. Le robinet a changé aussi. C'est une sorte de mini cascade qui la remplit.

Je fais couler l'eau pendant que je me déshabille. Je sors de ma poche les deux minis triangles de tissus.

Enfin dans mon bain je ferme les yeux, j'aime le contact bouillonnant qui me chatouille. Je fais vite ma toilette pour me débarrasser des résidus d'épilation. Puis je profite du massage sur mon dos. Quand je me sens assez détendu je sors.

Je me sèche, je regarde le résultat de ma torture sur mon corps. C'est troublant, je prend le plus couvrant de mes deux achats c'est pas mal. Je me sens un peu nu avec si peu de tissus. Finalement je vais chercher un de mes shorts noirs, je range les strings dans le placard et j'enfile un pyjama.

Cette fois le lit me tend les bras. Je m'affale dessus, je me noie dans mes coussins. Depuis que je suis ici j'ai l'impression de développer des gènes de chat. Je fais mon trou dans la couche, je prends un livre sur ma table de nuit. Je ronronnerais presque.


	7. Chapter 7

NdA : Voici la suite, je voulais finir avant 2011 mais malheureusement cette mini fisc s'allonge à perte de vue. Donc je ne finirai pas dans les délais mais promis avant 2012.

Un grand merci à celles qui me lisent et qui me motivent à avancer.

Je vous laisse avec un chapitre chaud.

* * *

Déni de justice 7

Kanon

Seul dans mon repaire je prends le temps de me calmer. Affalé dans mon fauteuil je contemple le plafond. Poséidon, c'est mon dieu, ma bataille mais qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour qu'il s'en aille. Je vais tout cassé si il continue. C'est mon dieu mon bagne, mon désespoir.

Je me sens las d'un coup après mon éclat l'énervement est retombé. Mon regard tombe sur le sachet abandonner sur le sol. Je vais le ramasser. Un sourire renaît sur mes lèvres pendant que je range les jouets érotiques. Ma faim revient me tarauder.

Je pousse la porte de notre chambre, silencieusement je me glisse vers le lit. Mon prince blond semble se reposer, un livre traîne près de lui. Il est un appel à l'amour alangui dans son pyjama sombre.

Je me coule près de lui, il ne dort pas, je lui vole un baisé. Je le serre dans mes bras. J'aime le goût de ses lèvres, ce doux poison qui noie ma raison. Je glisse vers l'oreille son corps sous le mien m'enfièvre. Je mordille la base du cou, ses soupirs sont une mélodie. Tout occuper à mordiller, suçoter la ligne de sa gorge, mes doigts défont les boutons, ils viennent trouver sa peau si douce.

C'est étrange ou mon toucher me joue des tours. C'est sans doute parce que je ne l'ai pas caressé depuis trop longtemps. J'en ai oublié la texture de sa peau d'albâtre.

Ma bouche descend pour capturer un téton. La demie pénombre de la pièce rend ce que je vois encore plus affolent. Je prends mon temps, je caresse, je mords, je lèche ce torse délicieux. Son corps se cambre sous le mien. Je sens son désir. Mais c'est qu'il est aussi affamé que moi.

Un gémissement pus fort sonne comme une supplique, je viens mordre le creux de sa taille. Je lèche le petit bout de peau maltraité pour me faire pardonner et je reprends ma descente. La ceinture de son pantalon me dérange, je le baisse et m'aventure sur la lisière du boxer. La bosse qui tend le tissu m'électrise. Je pose ma bouche dessus pour taquiner son désir, il se cambre. Je fais glisser le sous vêtement, mes lèvres parcourent la distance entre son nombril et le nouveaux terrain de jeu qui vient de se dévoiler. J'arrive vers la zone stratégique, ce délicieux petit nid de poils blonds. Il est où justement ce petit triangle soyeux.

Je me redresse un peu, j'explore le terrain. L'homme est un animal velu, elle est passée où ma toison d'or. Je lape son pubis, c'est doux, faudra que je m'y fasse. Je fait un suçon sur sa chair si tendre puis je vais lécher ce membre qui se dresse à ma rencontre. Je mordille un peu le bout. Un petit cri de surprise lui échappe, ses reins se tendent vers moi, mais je prends mon temps pour lui accorder ce qu'il demande. Enfin je le prends dans ma bouche, il gémit, sa respiration devient chaotique. Je devine le plaisir qui monte en lui, le mien lui fait échos.

« Kanon, je peux entrer »

Hein, comment ? Entrer où ? Totalement dégrisé je saute du lit en grognant. Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça. J'ai juste choisi justement le mauvais dieu. Je sors de la chambre les cheveux en bataille.

« Sorrente, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« C'est juste qu'il y a eu un quelque chose, une pluie de tubes métalliques. »

« C'est rien, c'est Poséidon. »

« Il fait pleuvoir des tuyau ? »

« Oui il s'est planté, c'est pas grave, fais comme si t'avais rien vu. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui, je te laisse vaquer à tes occupations. »

Mais pourquoi faut qu'il arrive au mauvais moment lui aussi. C'est pas grave on y retourne. Il devrait être interdit de me déranger. Puisque je suis au bureau je prend un des joujoux et regagne la chambre.

Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements et je reprends ma place au dessus de ma vouivre. Je reviens mordiller son cou, c'est qu'il nous a coupé dans notre élan le petit. Je caresse une épaule, le galbe d'une hanche. Je capture un téton puis l'autre. Mon joli juge recommence à gémir doucement.

Ce petit intermède a suffi à faire tomber notre excitation. Je m'applique à faire renaître le désir dans nos ventres. Je laisse courir mes mains sur sa peau claire, je couve de baisers son visage. Mes lèvres tracent un sillon le long de son torse, ma langue joue sur le nombril. Un sourire diabolique passe sur mon visage. Allongé sur le coté contre mon blondinet je cherche ce que j'ai apporté. J'allume le vibro masseur qui fait un petit vromissement. Je lis la surprise dans ses yeux, je l'embrasse sur le front pour le rassurer. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il en ait besoin, il semble plus curieux vis-à-vis de l'objet.

Je pose le bout sur un des tétons qui se contracte sous la chatouille, je lui fait caresser la poitrine puis le ventre. Mon juge se tortille un peu, il est chatouilleux. Je me noie dans ses yeux d'or en faisant glisser le jouet jusqu'à son entre jambe. Instinctivement il se tend vers ce qui lui donne du plaisir. Je le regarde faire, j'aime lire en lui les sentiments qui se bousculent. Il est si beau quand je lui fais l'amour. Je laisse le vibromasseur le torturer un peu. Le temps de me rassasier de sa vue. J'humecte mes lèvres rendues sèche par le désir. Mon corps hurle sa frustration. Je finis par lui céder.

Je retourne mon blondinet sur le ventre, je lui mords la nuque gentiment avant de parcourir tout son dos de baisers. J'arrive aux fesses dont je m'occupe avec la même application, j'aime leur galbe, leur douceur. Je lui fais un peu relever les hanches pour le caresser. Il gémit, creuse le dos. Le joujou a retrouvé sa place contre son sexe tendu, ma langue suis le délicat sillon qui s'offre à elle. Elle vient câliner le petit anneau de chair fripée, les soupirs et les cris étouffés de plaisir la rendent plus aventureuse. Enfin elle se darde dans l'étroit passage qui demande ses attentions.

Mon désir est douloureux quand je vais me clouer entre ses jambes. Il me faut toute ma maîtrise pour résister. Il est un appel au viol. Je prends le temps de finir de le préparer, le froid du lubrifiant au lieu de calmer mes ardeurs les fait brûler de plus belle. Je serre les dents en m'enfonçant en lui, c'est divin. Sa façon de se cambrer, de se contracter sur moi, c'est la panacée. Je le possède en douceur, mes mouvements sont lents et amples. Chacun de mes gestes est calculé pour son plaisir. Notre rythme s'accélère, ses cris sont plus forts, nos respirations s'emballent comme nos cœurs. Il se resserre par spasme de plus en plus violent sur moi, un plus fort que les autres nous conduit à l'apogée de notre union.

Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre mes esprits, et à lui aussi. Je le garde dans mes bras. On échange de petits baisés, nos souffles se mêlent avec les restes du plaisir qui brûlent encore dans nos corps.

Finalement nous passons la nuit à alterner entre tendresse et amour. Les premiers rayons de soleil m'agressent les paupières. Je soupire je n'ai aucune motivation pour me lever. Je me rendors avec ma vouivre chérie.

Il fait plein jour quand je daigne sortir de sous les draps. Je donnerais le sanctuaire pour rester au chaud, mais si je ne me lève pas je sais que des casses pieds viendront.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

Quelle nuit ! Je suis merveilleusement bien dans mon nid de coussin. Je suis comme anesthésié de bonheur. Et pourtant je me sens plein de vie. Je profite de la fin de matinée dans les draps qui ont notre odeur. Je prends même mon repas couché devant la télévision. Finalement à quatorze heure je juge qu'il est temps de me secouer les puces. Je prends une douche et je m'habille. Et après ?

J'ouvre la porte fenêtre et je descends du balcon par le petit escalier. Je cherche mon général des yeux. Sans cosmos la vie est vraiment compliquée pour rien. Puisque je ne peux pas trouver sa présence je m'engage sur un chemin. Je finirais bien par le croiser.

Plus j'avance et je m'éloigne du palais, plus la flore locale devient dense. Ici c'est un bosquet de corail là, un monticule de roches et d'algues. C'est joli à condition de faire abstraction des bouts de fer qui gisent un peu partout.

Je me demande d'où ils proviennent. Un naufrage, sans doute. Je reprends ma marche, je passe par plusieurs croisements. J'arrive finalement à un pilier mais il est dessert. Je reprends ma route. Kanon doit être là, Quelque part.

Je marche depuis un long moment quand je me dis qu'il est temps de rentrer. Rentrer, c'est par où déjà ? Depuis un moment la brume me cache la vue des piliers. Je me suis perdu. Je soupire et je m'assois sur un banc de sable. Je joue machinalement avec des coquillages. Kanon va encore être fâché. Je sorts mon portable, pas de réseau. J'ai plus qu'à attendre, attendre et espérer.

Je monte sur un promontoire pour voir un peu mieux, mais c'est toujours pas possible. Je me rassois dans un coin confortable.

J'attends long temps, assez pour me demander si il va me retrouver. Finalement peut être aurait il mieux valu que non. Je m'attends à l'engueulade du siècle. Il a pas l'air en colère, j'ai peut être échappé au pire. Il m'invite à rentrer. Je suis soulagé, j'époussette mon pantalon. Il nous téléporte directement chez nous. Le bureau mauvais signe.

Il va se servir un verre d'eau et m'en tend un, je déglutis difficilement. Je préférerais qu'il crie. Au moins il n'y aurait pas ce silence pesant. Je finis mon verre j'avais soif.

« C'est l'heure du dîner »

Je ne réponds rien, je le suis dans la salle à manger. Ce soir on est que deux comme très souvent. Je pique du nez dans mon assiette. Je mange sans faim. Son calme me surprend. Je m'attendais à tout mais pas à cette réaction de sa part. Je finis mon dessert sans vraiment y prêter d'attention. Il doit attendre qu'on soit dans la chambre. Je me sens fatigué. Ce n'est pas grave, je peux bien subir ses foudres.

Le repas fini je me lève pour rejoindre notre chez nous, je me sens vraiment épuisé, ma vue est trouble. Mon équilibre est précaire, je ne dois pas tomber. Je tombe, je suis tombé. Je reprends mes esprits allongés sur un canapé, je suppose que c'est kanon qui m'a porté. Il tamponne mes tempes et mon front avec un linge humide. Je reviens un peu plus à moi. Il a l'air inquiet, je vois le dieu marin à quelque pas.

« Ça va c'est rien, c'est passé. »

Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il n'en croit rien, mais je suis juste fatigué. Rejoindre le lit et dormir c'est tous ce que je veux.

« Il a quoi ? »

« Il s'est juste perdu et il a besoin de calme »

« Perdu ? Ici ? Dans le domaine ? »

Je ne réponds rien, et kanon non plus. De plus Poséidon repart sans attendre de réponse. J'ai la tête qui tourne mais je fais l'effort de m'asseoir. Je ferme les yeux un instant tout est brouillé devant moi. Mais il y a la main de kanon, c'est assez pour m'encrer dans un monde qui ne tangue pas.

Il faut que je trouve la force de me lever, de regagner la chambre. Me mettre debout me coûte, je garde une main sur le dossier. J'en suis à m'acclimater au sol qui bouge quand un bras solide se noue à ma taille. Je n'ai pas le temps de résister, et je n'en ai pas vraiment les moyens nom plus. Je me retrouve à jouer la princesse dans les bras de mon général.

« Je suis pas une fille, tu peux me poser. »

« Une fille ? Je confirme, mais te poser non. »

Je n'ai pas fini de contester qu'il m'a déjà déposé à destination.

* * *

Kanon

J'ai couché mon blondinet, il n'a pas été long à s'endormir. Son malaise me tire un peu soucis. Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'être sans cosmos, qu'il a sans doute abusé de ses forces. Je reste un moment dans l'antre de la bête ou le bureau des lamentations. Je lis la montagne de courriers dont je jette les trois quarts. Le reste attendra, je file prendre une douche et me coucher aussi.

Je ne pensais pas avoir sommeil, mais le fait est là. Je m'endors immédiatement. Sauf que ma nuit se mélange entre un demi sommeil et des micros réveils. Quand le jour se lève j'ai l'impression d'avoir fermer les yeux dix minutes. La tête encore sur l'oreiller, je cherche à mettre de l'ordre dans les images sans queue ni tête qui commence à s'estomper. Petit à petit j'émerge, j'ai l'impression fugace de quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'ai rien pour le prouver mais c'est instinctif.

Je me lève et je m'habille sans faire de bruit. Je vais faire un tour dehors. Il est suffisamment tôt pour que je sois tranquille. J'ai besoin de calme, de solitude pour faire le point. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce n'est pas uniquement le malaise de Rhadamanthe. Je ne sais d'où ça vient, enfin pour l'instant j'ai encore toute ma tête.

Je m'arrête court dans mes réflexions, j'ai Poséidon devant moi avec un tas de je ne sais quoi et un plan en main. Je soupire en me disant que je ne suis pas celui qui tourne le moins rond des deux.

« Bonjour Kanon ! »

« Bonjour… »

Je reste sans voix, c'est quoi ce cirque ?

« C'est pas croyable comme c'est grand quand on n'utilise pas de cosmos. »

« C'est le fond des océans et comme la terre c'est 70 % de flote. »

« Enfin voila c'est fini ! »

Fini ? Mais par toute la piraterie c'est quoi ce bordel. Pourquoi il y a des panneaux plantés de partout ? C'est une forêt de panneaux indicateurs et de plans. C'est humain, ça pousse pas ces bestioles, elles font quoi ici ?

« Fini ? Mais quoi ? »

« C'est le bon sens, j'ai posé des plans avec des panneaux pour que plus personne ne se perde. Il y a même le téléphone à coté des plans et des croix pour indiquer les positions. »

« Pourquoi suis-je dubitatif ? »

« Regarde ! Il me reste juste à trouver comment relier les 150 téléphone à ton bureau »

Pour le coup je suis sur les fesses, mais il a vraiment un grain. Quand à relier son bazar à ma ligne je ne suis pas pressé qu'il y arrive.

« Prenez votre temps rien ne presse. »

Et puis si il pouvait en rester là et oublier son projet idiot. Je le salut et je rentre chez moi. Je me fais servir un café pendant que je téléphone au médecin. Je note le rendez vous pour ce matin. Je reste un moment à lire les nouvelles puis je vais réveiller mon beau au bois dormant. Si tout pouvait se résoudre d'un baisé, mais le baisé d'un dragon n'as pas les pouvoirs de celui d'un prince charmant. Je le tire doucement des bras de Morphée. Je le guide vers la salle de bain et je sorts ses vêtements. J'hésite sur le petit déjeuner puis je me dis que non.

Quand mon blondinet réapparaît, je passe un bras autour de sa taille.

« Mon cœur on a un rendez vous. »

Je vois la surprise dans ses yeux, quand je lui explique où on va, il boude. Il me dit que c'est inutile. J'aimerais le croire mais je préfère être sur. Je négocie, je fais du charme. Il est toujours contre mais il cède. Je nous téléporte directement dans le cabinet médical.

* * *

Rhadamanthe.

Mais pourquoi kanon insiste, je vais très bien. Je suis juste un peu à plat, rien de dramatique. Je finis par céder à contre cœur. J'ai déjà vu ce médecin une fois, je sais ce qui m'attend. Pas que le voir me dérange vraiment mais c'est juste inutile.

On atterrit dans une salle d'attente, il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Je vais pour m'asseoir quand le praticien vient nous saluer. Il nous attendait visiblement.

Je rentre avec mon marina, je trouve un siège et j'attends en répondant aux questions du docteur. Non J'ai rien de spécial, sauf mon absence de cosmos. Mais je peu difficilement lui en parler. J'avais tort, puisque kanon lui parle de ce petit incident technique. Il hoche la tête un peu embarrassé, la perte de cosmoénergie n'est pas symptomatique. Il fait un mouvement vers moi, et me demande d'enlever ma chemise. J'obtempère, le métal froid de son ustensile d'examen me surprend, il me demande de respirer, de souffler, d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais puisque je vais bien pourquoi vouloir prouver le contraire. Il me passe une sorte de brassard qui se gonfle et me presse le bras.

Il me laisse enfin me rhabiller, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je retourne m'asseoir près de kanon. Je suis consterné d'entendre qu'il veut des examens complémentaires. Et puis c'est quoi exactement. Je hausse un sourcil. Puisque personne en a rien à faire du je suis bien. Je vais pour protester mais kanon me couve d'un œil inquiet, je déglutis difficilement. Il a peut être raison, mais c'est pas quelque chose de grave dans quelques jours je serais en pleine forme.

Je quitte le cabinet médical avec mon dragon qui me tient le bras. Il me conduit à quelques rues à pied et me fait monter dans une voiture. C'est confortable mais il m'emmène où ? Je regarde les gens et les immeubles défiler derrière la vitre, on arrive à un énorme bâtiment. Une clinique, je n'aime pas ce mot. La voiture s'arrête devant l'entrée. Je descends à la suite de kanon. Il paye le chauffeur et me guide vers l'accueil, plusieurs mots s'échangent ainsi que des papiers. J'attends près de lui. C'est un endroit lumineux et froid, l'odeur me fait plisser les narines.

Au bout de quelques minutes une femme vient à notre rencontre, je regarde mon guide indécis. Finalement il me prend la main et me conduit à sa suite. Il me fait asseoir dans une salle minuscule sur un fauteuil. Il remonte ma manche en me glissant quelques mots à l'oreille. Je grimace mais ne réplique pas. Je tends mon bras, le contact du plastic qui fait garrot me déplait, comme le parfum du coton qu'elle passe sur ma peau. « Me prendre du sang, l'image me fait frémir. » Je la laisse faire en fixant un point loin devant, ça pique un peu. Je pensais que ce serait plus long, plus éprouvant. Alors qu'elle sort kanon en profite pour m'embrasser en me disant qu'il reste en salle d'attente. On ne lui permettra pas de m'accompagner. Je suis pas vraiment réjoui d'entendre ses mots, mais ça s'annonce moins pire que ce que je pensais.

Je ne compte pas le temps ou je reste entre les diverses mains de ce personnel en blouse blanche. Entre toutes les machines et touts ce qu'ils m'ont demandé de faire quand je rejoins mon compagnon je n'ai plus qu'une envie, rentrer à la maison en plus j'ai faim.

Il doit s'en douter dés que nous sommes dans un lieu peu passant il nous ramène dans la chambre. Un repas m'attend sur la desserte, je vide consciencieusement mes assiettes. Pendant que je mange j'entends le bruit de la baignoire qui se remplit.

J'aime mon dragon qui a deviné que je voudrai un bain. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rapporté l'odeur de désinfectant sur moi. Je finis mon dessert et je gagne la pièce d'eau. Le parfum du bain me saute au visage, c'est agréable. Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements et je me coule dans l'eau chaude. Je le vois quitter la pièce. Je soupire et j'active la commende des buses de massage. Je reste longtemps, ma peau est toute plissée quand je me décide à sortir. Je prends une serviette pour m'essuyer et je constate que je n'ai pas de rechange. Ma serviette humide autour de la taille, je vais fureter dans l'armoire. Je sors un pyjama et je vais pour prendre un sous-vêtement quand j'en fais tomber un sur le sol. Je le ramasse pour constater que c'est un de mes strings. Je reste à le regarder un moment puis je l'enfile. Après notre balade j'ai envi de tendresse et même de plus.

Je m'installe dans le siège pour lire, mais je ne suis pas attentif, je reste bloqué à la même page. Je referme le bouquin et je vais m'étendre sur la couche. Je ferme les yeux, je les rouvre, j'allume la télévision. Je suis pas vraiment fatigué, et je m'ennuis. J'attends encore un moment pour finalement me lever.

Je jette un œil dans le bureau, il n'y a pas trace de mon dragon. J'entends un bruit, je me retourne mais ce n'est que Sorrente.

« Tu cherches Kanon ? »

« Oui mais c'est pas urgent. Et toi ?»

« Je m'ennuyais. »

« Toi aussi ? C'est vraiment mortel ici. Je venais dire à Kanon que je montais. Tu veux venir ? Je pensais aller au cinéma. »

L'invitation de la sirène me plait bien, je n'ai rien à faire et mon marina est dieu sait où.

« Volontiers, tu me laisses cinq minutes pour me changer. »

Le marinas acquiesce, et je file me préparer. Je prends ma carte bancaire, vérifie mon reflet. C'est bon je suis présentable. Je vais rejoindre Sorrente, je suis prêt pour une virée en haut.

* * *

Kanon

J'ai presque réussi à dépolluer le sanctuaire sous marin des vestiges de géothermie marine. Je serais un dragon heureux si je n'avais pas recensé environ cent cinquante panneaux indicateurs. La dernière lubie de Poséidon. Une petite alerte retentit dans mon cerveau, mais c'est que mon divin empoisonneur est bien calme. Trop calme, enfin il doit faire une autre bêtise. Je réparerai les dégâts plus tard.

Je regroupe les derniers bouts de métal que je vais jeter dans une décharge terrestre. Les terriennes nous polluent assez pour leur rendre la pareille de temps à autres. Satisfait je gagne mon antre, je réclame un café aux serviteurs que je vais savourer en lisant mon journal.

A nettoyer le domaine, le temps m'a filé entre les doigts. Mon blondinet a dû finir sa sieste. Je vais le rejoindre. Comment ça il n'est pas là ? Il est où ? Premier reflex je cherche son cosmos, et je suis bête, il n'en a plus. Je parts en courant faire le tour du palais, j'ouvre ou je défonce au choix toutes les portes. Rien, je commence à m'affoler, si il m'a fait un malaise, si il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

Je file à mon bureau, le portable, Je fais son numéro. Il sonne dans la chambre. Je me retiens de détruire mon combiné. Mais où diable est il ? Mon téléphone sonne je répond sur un ton à faire fuir Hadès lui-même. C'est que le médecin qui me fait un compte rendu. Mes neurones stockent les informations, Rhadamanthe non il ne l'a pas vu depuis ce matin.

Il me reste que le jardin, jardin qui fait la taille de touts les fonds marins. Je crapahute pas trop vite. Je cherche, je scrute, j'examine. Il n' y a personne. Désemparé je vais pou regagner mon bureau. Je manque de m'étrangler.

Je tombe sur mon juge et sur Sorrente devant chez moi. Ils étaient ensembles. Je me retiens de hurler. Enfin mon regard doit suffire à faire passer ma pensée. Je fais entrer mes deux fugueurs dans mon espace de travail. Je prends sur moi et je toise mes deux cadets.

« Où étiez vous touts les deux ? »

« Au cinéma. »

C'est mon marina qui m'a répondu. Je le regarde pâlir et triturer ses doigts comme quand je le prenais en faute. Je dois rester calme, il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme. Non j'ai juste eu une grosse frayeur. Mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre.

Sorrente me fait des excuses et file sans demander son reste. J'ai plus que mon petit spectre devant moi. Tout à coup je me sens vieux et fatigué. Trop d'émotion, trop d'inquiétude, je soupire.

« Et me laisser un mot tu aurais pu y penser, et prendre ton portable. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eu. »

« Je suis désolé, mais j'étais pas seul. »

Heureusement qu'il était pas seul, et puis ma petite sirène pouvait très bien faire face à un imprévu. Sauf que je me suis quand même inquiété. Je vais mettre mon instinct de dragon poule au panier et un peu arrêter de le couver.

Voila une bonne idée, je m'approche de lui. Quelque chose me dérange, mais quoi ? L'odeur de la clinique ? Non il a pris un bain. Le parfum d'un autre homme ? Non rien de tel. Pourquoi je ne peux mettre un nom dessus. C'était si fugace que je ne le sens plus, j'ai dû avoir une hallucination olfactive. Je me regarde discrètement dans les vitres, non cheveux bleus et yeux bleus. Je vais vraiment finir marteau comme un requin à ce rythme.

Je prends mon compagnon dans mes bras, il ne cherche pas à se dérober. Je pose un bisou sur sa joue, il me tend ses lèvres.

Et je suis un obsédé, je pense déjà à le coucher pour l'aimer dans la cathédrale de soie qui abrite nos amours.

« Je vais finir pas croire que tu t'amuses à me rendre dingue. »

Il rougit qu'il est mignon, il me ferait perdre la tête.

« Je sais plus si je dois doit te séquestrer ou te punir pour me faire des peurs pareilles. »

L'idée vient de faire son chemin, une idée un peu torve. Je dissimule un sourire.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

En arrivant, je pense que kanon ne s'est pas aperçut de mon absence, mais le regard qu'il nous lance. Nous parce qu'il englobe son général et moi, me fait froid dans le dos. Une autre de ses colères me fait rougir. J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait une bêtise de taille avec la sirène. Un coup d'œil à mon compagnon d'infortune me confirme qu'il en mène pas plus large que moi. J'ai peur qu' Isaak soit plus le seul marina à avoir réussi à recevoir la fessée.

Je soupire presque de soulagement en le voyant détaler et me laisser avec mon dragon. Je m'attends à tout. Brusquement il me parait trop calme, presque abattu. J'avale ma salive. Non je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il se ferait autant de soucis. Je reste dans ses bras, la colère est retombée. Je demande à ce qu'il m'embrasse.

Je suis désolé, ses paroles me font baiser la tête. Je devrais faire plus attention à mes gestes, plus attention à lui. Visiblement tout n'est pas pardonné, sa dernière phrase me fait rougir plus fort. Je ne réagis quand il me penche sur son bureau. Je frisonne, ses doigts s'attaque à mon pantalon. Le tissu glisse le long de mes cuisses, sa main se pose au creux de mes reins. Pendant ce qui me semble une éternité j'attends, je sens l'air sur ma peau. Et dire que j'ai choisi ce moment pour porter un string, la première fois de ma vie.

Enfin dans ma position je sais ce qui m'attend, la prochaine fois je réfléchirai. Le contact de son index dans l'élastique du sous-vêtement m'aurait arraché un frisson si je ne me forçais pas à rester immobile. Qu'il en finisse vite, l'attente et pire que la punition en elle-même. Sa main qui flatte ma croupe, est une torture. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Ses doigts suivent les contours du vêtement. C'est atroce comme mise en situation. Il tire le tissu par coté, il m'écarte les fesses avec douceur mais fermement. Je m'agrippe au plateau de bois. Il appuie contre mon orifice. Je serre les dents pour ne pas lui monter mon plaisir. Il pénètre en moi c'est trop une plainte franchis mes lèves. Il glisse dans mon corps, la sensation est étrange, c'est doux, tiède, trop gros pour être son doigt et trop petit pour être lui. Ses deux mains sont sur mes fesses, il réajuste mon string. Il m'a fait quoi. La présence est toujours en moi.

« Finalement je pense que ce sera très bien comme punition. »

La tape qu'il me donne sur le postérieur me surprend moins que ses paroles. Je me relève, il ne m'en empêche pas, je sens l'objet qu'il m'a introduit. C'est troublant, c'est gênant. Il me remet mon vêtement, je fais quelques pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une punition, mais chaque mouvement me trouble. Je suis tout excité, je jette un regard suppliant à mon tortionnaire qui sourit. J'ai l'impression que je vais regretter mon escapade ou pas.

« Puisque tu avais envi de prendre l'air si nous allions au bord de mer ? »

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, en plus il n'attend pas ma réponse pour nous amener sur un petit port. La balade va être longue. Je marche lentement à ses cotés, mais pourquoi ce port est si grand. Quand on arrive à la terrasse d'un café je m'assois avec joie, sauf que je ne pensais pas à la sensation que cela me procurerait. Boire mon verre est un calvaire, le retour est insupportable. Pourquoi ces sensations sont si incontrôlables.

Arrivé à la chambre je pleurerais pour qu'il vienne me satisfaire, mais c'est un vrai tortionnaire. Il se contente de me poser sur le lit. Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience, mais c'est dur.


	8. Chapter 8

NDA Voila un nouveau chapitre encore très en retard, enfin juste d'un mois. Merci à celles qui me motivent à avancer. Plus qu'un chapitre enfin presque.

Bonne année 2011

Déni de justice 8

Le retour dans la chambre me mets les nerfs à vif. Chaque frôlement de sa main me fait trembler de la tête aux pieds. C'est délicieux et atroce, comme la sensation entre mes cuisses. La porte à peine refermée, je lui vole un baisé, dans ma fougue j'ai même pas réalisé que je l'ai plaqué contre le panneau de bois. Je brûle, mes vêtements m'étouffent, mon pantalon me serre. Ma respiration est haletante quand je lâche ses lèvres. Je le veux là, tout de suite. J'en ai les jambes qui flageolent. Je me presse contre lui, je me frotte contre sa hanche. Je soude mes lèvres aux siennes. Qu'il vienne.

Dring !

Quoi dring ? Il me repousse un peu mais reprend notre baisé.

Et dring dring dring dring encore dring.

Saleté de dring. Mon marina me repousse.

« Un instant trésor »

Je hais le téléphone. C'est quoi cette invention tellement infernal qu'on l'a banni du royaume souterrain.

Je m'attends à rester seul un moment sauf qu'il y a un bruit incongru et un fauve marin qui me saute dessus. Je reprends où on en était. Mes reins se cambrent, je me frotte à lui. On marche comme des ivrognes en titubant. Je tombe sur le ventre le nez dans le dessus de lit. Un grognement m'échappe, ses mains retrouvent mon corps. Instinctivement je me relève sur les genoux, à quatre pattes je creuse le dos. Je devrais rougir de me conduire comme une chatte en chaleur. Mes doigts fébriles s'attaquent aux boutons de mon pantalon. Le contact du tissu qui glisse contre mon érection me fait me mordre les lèvres.

« Prends moi. »

Je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour transcrire l'urgence qui me dévore la peau. Sa main qui passe dans la ficelle du string m'arrache une plainte, ses doigts qui viennent me libérer du jouet me font frémir. C'est pire qu'une violente fièvre, je n'ai jamais connu un désir aussi violent. L'objet qui me torturait m'inflige un dernier tourment en quittant mon corps.

* * *

Kanon

Qu'il est beau, que je l'aime, le voir se torde de désir me mets dans tout mes états. Ma raison me dit d'attendre mais son mal est contagieux. Mon corps à ses propres lois. Le libérer du plug me torture autant que lui.

« Prends moi. »

Comment je peux résister à des mots si doux, mon reste de raison fout le camp. Je déchire plus que j'ôte mon vêtement. Je ne peux pas attendre. Pas plus que lui. Je m'enfonce dans son corps si chaud si accueillant, si parfait. C'est si bon de le sentir autour de moi. Nos bas instincts ont pris le relais, je le possède avec force, avec amour, avec passion, avec déraison. Ses cris, ses spasmes, son plaisir, mon plaisir c'est à ça que le monde se résume. Dans un dernier mugissement commun nous assouvissons cette faim qui nous tenaille.

Je me laisse tomber à coté de lui, qu'importent nos vêtements froissés et déchirés, son string de travers ou le plug qui a échoué sur le tapis. Il nous faut quelques minutes pour reprendre nos sens et remettre le couvert. Avec douceur nos mains glisses sur la moiteur de nos peaux. Nos bouches se cherche se trouvent, se quittent pour se retrouver. Nos membres à peine plus apaisés se frottent. Je frémis devant son regard brillant de volupté. Son ventre souillé des nos exploits est un appel à la chair irrésistible comme ses cuisses écartées qui me dévoilent ses trésors. Je viens me noyer une fois encore dans ce fourreau chaud et humide. Mes reins entament un long mouvement de vas et vient, c'est différent mais c'est délicieux. Délicieux comme de sentir l'orgasme revenir doucement vers nous. Je le quitte pour le reprendre encore et encore. Je serre les dents, je veux prolonger ce moment qui sera toujours trop court. Le sentir se répandre entre nos ventres, a raison de ma résistance. Je jouis en réponse.

Souillés, repus et apaisés quand je le libère enfin je contemple le liquide qui s'échappe de son corps comme celui qui le macule. Je nettoie de ma langue chaque goûte de nos semences sur son corps.

Je me réfrène pour ne pas recommencer encore à faire renaître notre désir. Je m'installe contre lui, je caresse son visage. Aujourd'hui est à nous comme toute la vie.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

Je m'étire dans le lit, encore un matin comme les autres. Derrières mes paupières clauses j'imagine kanon, il n'est pas loin. J'ouvre les yeux pour vérifier j'avais raison. Sa main se perd dans ma chevelure. Il m'adresse quelques mots. Des tendres comme touts les jours sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je grimace intérieurement, je sais il faut que je me lève. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Je me maudis d'avoir encore fait un petit malaise ces derniers jours, pourtant ce n'est pas grand-chose j'ai juste un peu forcé. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je soupire car lui ne pense pas la même chose.

Je me laisse habiller les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Je resterais bien là au chaud dans le lit avec lui. Je fais une approche dans ce sens qui nous fait tomber touts deux dans les draps. Mes lèvres partent à la recherche des siennes. Il répond à mon baisé mais y met fin trop vite à mon goût.

« On va être en retard »

« Et alors ? Si on restait là ? »

« Pas question trésor. Je te ferais tout les câlins que tu voudras ce soir. »

Ce soir, comme c'est loin. Loin après une journée de torture. Il me force à me lever et finit de me vêtir. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je vais bien. Pourtant je suis obligé de me laisser faire. J'ai promis.

Le hall de la clinique me fait froncer les sourcils. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, en plus il va me laisser. Dans la salle d'attente je garde sa main dans la mienne comme dans le bureau du médecin. Et c'est reparti pour un questionnaire sans intérêt et une liste interminable d'examen.

Je prends mon mal en patience mais que je déteste ce lieu et touts ces gens. Mon seul désir est de fuir vite chez nous. Les heures se passent trimbaler d'un coin à l'autre sur une chaise roulante comme si j'étais invalide. Je compte même plus le nombre de mains qui me touchent, le nombre d'actes médicaux inutiles. Quand enfin j'ai fait le tour de la liste des desideratas du docteur la journée a passé. Une journée foutue.

Je regagne le petit bureau, journée foutue, non parce qu'il est là a m'attendre. Dans ce réduit il passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je suis las, je voudrais me blottir dans ses bras. Encore quelques minutes de discussion et enfin ma délivrance.

Mon premier geste en rentrant est de me jeter sur kanon, de me griser de son parfum. J'ai bien l'intention de réclamer tout mon soul de câlin, caresse et mots d'amour.

* * *

Kanon

Allongé dans le noir je regarde sans le voir le plafond. Mon dragon s'est endormi comme une masse. J'aimerais en faire autant sauf que je me suis réveillé en sursaut. J'ai cette impression vivace que quelque chose tourne pas rond. Je respire lentement, puisque je ne peux dormir je part à la recherche de ce qui me gène.

Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas mettre de mots dessus. C'est comme un pressentiment, l'instinct peut être. Il y a une légère odeur dans la chambre, tellement légère que c'est sans doute le fruit de mon imagination. Dans ma tête tournent les mots du médecin, rien d'alarmant mais c'est un cas qu'il n'a jamais vu. Il avoue lui-même qu'il risque de se tromper.

Je regarde mon blondinet dormir, il est beau comme un ange. Je fais le tri dans mes observations. Il sort moins, a quitté la salle de sport, évite la surface. Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec les résultats des testes ?

Je quitte le lit sans bruit pour aller me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Y a-t-il vraiment un rapport entre le comportement de Rhadamanthe et les résultats. Je dois devenir parano et pourtant. Pourtant ce n'est rien qui semble insoluble, une fatigue passagère ou un petit microbe. Alors pourquoi cette sensation.

On verra le mois prochain c'est sans doute la faute à mon réveil brutal.

Les semaines passent avec le calme du domaine, ce soir je rentre avec mon spectre de notre promenade médicale. Je n'ai pas eu de compte rendu. On verra demain. Notre quotidien bien rangé reprend sa place comme touts les soirs. Sauf qu'il est fatigué et demande plus de tendresse. Non pas vraiment plus, il en demande toujours. Il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil dans mes bras. Son souffle hypnotique me berce.

Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? J'ai fait un rêve bizarre qui s'efface. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment. Instinctivement je me tourne vers mon juge. Caché sous les couvertures il est immobile. Fébrile ma main se pose sur sa nuque, sous mes doigts je sens sa peau tiède mais plus encore je sens la pulsation du sang. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, mais pourtant… L'odeur de la chambre, je la connais, je la devine, je frissonne. Mais non, mais si. Je me lève, le réveil affiche sept heure. Je me jette sous la douche, si l'eau pouvait emporter les vestiges de ce rêve qui reste hors de mon souvenir. Le bruit de l'eau… Je dois devenir fou… J'ai l'impression de me souvenir mais rien. Je fuis, j'arrache un peignoir au porte manteau et je m'enferme dans mon bureau.

Cette odeur !

Je dois me calmer, respirer, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. C'est idiot, en plus je ne m'en souviens pas.

Je me calme, tout va bien. Je vais en avoir confirmation. Je prends mon portable et je compose le numéro du médecin. A la troisième sonnerie j'entends sa voix, elle est lasse. Alors il n'y a rien de vraiment nouveaux ou d'alarmant. C'est juste incompréhensible même pour lui. Je devine derrière ses mots les heures de recherches, les discutions avec ses confrères. L'organisme de mon spectre semble ralentir sans cause apparente. C'est rien qui semble grave. Je raccroche.

Je reste debout devant la baie vitrée, la main à plat sur la vitre froide. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je vais le perdre. Rhadamanthe va mourir. C'est tous sauf logique pourtant j'en ai la certitude. Le médecin a beau être rassurent, je le sais. Je sais qu'un jour prochain je serais ici à le pleurer. Seul le froid du verre m'ancre dans la réalité. Je reprends pied, je sèche mes larmes. A quoi rime de pleurer un vivant. J'appuie mon front contre la parois translucide. Je suis démuni mais il me reste une chose à faire. Je me jure que nous profiterons du temps qu'il nous reste. Je sors les derniers dossiers importants et je les range dans une pochette je note l'adresse du siège de l'empire Solo. Le temps qu'il nous reste est à nous et qu'à nous, au diable le monde.

Je m'habille avec ce qui traîne et me téléporte à la sauvage dans un bureau de direction. Quoi je leur ai fait peur et alors ? Je largue tout en vrac et je vais pour renter mais je me ravise, je vais faire l'ouverture de la bijouterie du bas. Je sais ce que je veux. Je bouscule un peu le personnel pour faire mon achat. Je ressors aussi sec et je rentre. J'ai juste le temps de préparer le petit déjeuner pour mon juge. Je fais le plateau au pas de charge, je rajoute mon café et je cours dans la chambre.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

Je comate encore, le cerveau embrumé de sommeil j'entends le bruit de pas, la porte qui s'ouvre. J'ouvre un œil puis deux. Le parfum du thé et du café, il pense vraiment à tout. Je le laisse s'installer sur le lit près de moi. Il me tend ma tasse. C'est agréable ce petit cérémonial du matin. Je mords dans un croissant pendant qu'il savoure sa boisson. J'aimerais que cet instant dure à jamais. Pourtant j'ai beau traîner comme toujours le repas se termine. Je sais qu'il va débarrasser et retourner travailler. Je n'y peut rien il est l'homme de confiance de Poséidon comme j'ai été celui d'Hadès. Il est même plus que moi, lui il a une liberté que je n'aurais pas osé imaginer possible.

Que vais-je faire ce matin, Il y a plusieurs livres qui ont garni un peu plus ma bibliothèque. Un bon livre au chaud sous les draps, voila un bon programme. Je vais faire comme ça pour occuper mon temps.

Kanon ne semble pas pressé comme les autres jours. C'est un peu inattendu mais je ne lui reprocherai pas. Il débarrasse notre plateau sur la commode, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Pas plus que de se rallonger à mes cotés. Je viens me nicher contre lui.

Que ce passe t'il ? Je crains trop de briser la magie de l'instant pour lui poser la question. Alors je reste juste contre lui à jouir de sa chaleur et de la main qui caresse mes cheveux.

« Si nous partions ? »

Partir, mais où, pourquoi, que veut il dire.

« Si nous allions en haut pour quelques jours ? A moins que tu n'en aies pas envie ? »

Partir c'est l'avoir tout pour moi pendant quelque temps, j'étouffe de joie. Je vais pouvoir ne plus le partager. Pas que je sois jaloux de son dieu, mais en fait si.

« Non, enfin oui. »

Je perds mes mots, il faudrait pourtant que j'arrive à faire une réponse qui ressemble à quelque chose. Je reprends, pour être clair.

« Oui avec joie, c'est juste que tu m'as surpris. »

« Et bien dans ce cas je vais faire notre valise, tu veux quelque chose de particulier ? »

« Non mais je vais la faire. »

Kanon à moi, et qu'à moi, sans le sanctuaire, j'en bondis presque de joie en sortant du lit.

« Si tu veux, on retourne en bord de mer ? »

Le bord de mer pourquoi pas, la dernière fois on est pas resté longtemps mais c'était agréable.

« Oui, la mer. »

La mer, le mot me laisse un peu rêveur. La mer c'est mon marina, c'est son parfum de liberté, sa force, son élément. C'est aussi notre première fois. C'est l'image du bonheur avec lui, le soleil et le sable brûlant.

« Je vais réserver, je reviens. »

La porte à peine refermée je me sens plongé dans un axé d'activité. Je sors la valise, j'ouvre la penderie. Rapidement une pile de vêtements vient la garnir, des tee-shirts, des shorts des pantalons, des sous vêtements, je pense à rajouter quelques un plus affriolants. Je vais pour refermer quand je réalise que deux costumes ne serait pas de trop. J'en saisi un de kanon qui est sur un cintre et un à moi dans sa housse. Je rajoute nos produits de toilette, du lubrifiant et du produit solaire. C'est un peu trop pour la pauvre valise qui veut plus fermer. Je peste un peu, puis en désespoir de cause je m'assois dessus. Gagné elle ferme, je la fais rouler jusqu'à la porte et je vais prendre une douche rapide, je me peigne et j'enfile un pantalon de lin beige avec un haut caramel. Mes chaussures au pied je suis prêt. Je toque à la porte restée ouverte du bureau.

Mon Marinas me sourit, il est sublime quand il me sourit, mon cœur s'accélère. Comment ai-je pu un jour me battre contre lui. Je devais être aveugle ce n'est pas possible autrement. Non dans les mêmes circonstances aujourd'hui à par lui sauter dans les bras et avoir le cœur qui bat la chamade, je en serais incapable.

Il vient à ma rencontre ses lèvres se posent sur ma bouche, c'est tout ce qui compte à cet instant. Ses lèvres et le temps où il sera qu'avec moi.

« Si tu es prêt nous y allons »

* * *

Kanon

L'île ne change pas, ce matin avec mon joli dragon nous avons profité de la mer pour nager un peu. Je viens de le laisser endormi dans la chambre d'hôtel. Je suis bizarre aujourd'hui. Mes pas me portent vers un pan rocailleux, je grimpe par automatisme. Au sommet je domine la plage et la petite crique presque inaccessible. La roche fait une esplanade un peu en pente avant de tomber à pic dans l'eau. Les vagues du large qui se fracassent en bas font un doux tintamarre. C'est sauvage comme lieu, c'est grandiose, presque féroce. Je m'assois au bord du vide. Je suis vraiment bizarre en ce moment, et pourtant j'ai rarement eu l'impression d'être autant moi-même. Je m'allonge pour regarder le ciel.

Je m'endors, je rêve. La mer, elle encore, toujours et un dragon. Il me parle, me dit des choses étranges, je vois un autre dragon qui attend un peu en retrait. Ils ne se ressemblent pas mais semble être proches.

Je me réveille avec l'impression qu'il m'a dit quelque chose d'important, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Enfin ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je ne me suis pas assoupi plus de quelques minutes. Mon regard est attiré par la crique en bas. C'est un endroit parfait pour des amoureux. C'est parfait pour nous deux.

Je sais ce que je vais faire pour ce soir. Je rentre, il va me falloir passer à la réception avant d'aller rejoindre ma vouivre.

Quand je rentre il dort comme un bébé sur le ventre, j'étouffe une bouffée de tendresse. Je m'installe sur le dessus de lit en prenant soin de ne pas troubler son repos. Autant qu'il se repose. Je reste un moment puis je me décide à m'occuper des préparatifs de notre soirée.

Je choisis des serviettes, et je vais voir à l'accueil. La réceptionniste sourit et me fait les yeux doux en soupirant comme une damnée. Elle m'accompagne dans un réduit où je choisis le nécessaire voire plus. Dans mon dos il y a son regard des moins discret, comme ses soupirs. A si elle savait, elle que c'est pour un homme mon juge.

Les bras chargés de mon attirail je vais derrière la battisse pour me volatiliser vers la crique. Un petit coup de cosmos pour lisser le sol et je pose ma table. Je fais au plus vite mais j'ai vu un peu grand, je dresse le couvert, je pose le chandelier. Il me reste bientôt plus que les flambeaux à planter pour nous faire de la lumière. Enfin je contemple mon travail. C'est presque parfait, j'arrange un bouquet de roses rouges et je suis fier de moi.

Je rentre enfin me changer, je passe le costume d'été que m'a emporté ma tendre moitié. Il pense vraiment à tout. Il est d'ailleurs temps de réveiller mon prince. Je pose un baisé sur son front, il grogne un peu. Il est vraiment adorable. Il ouvre un œil, j'ébouriffe sa chevelure. Il râle pour la forme.

« Il est tard honey, tu veux bien t'habiller pour le repas. »

Une dernière caresse et je lui laisse un petit quart heure. Le temps pour moi d'allumer toutes les bougies et flambeaux.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

M'habiller ? On sort ce soir ? Je m'étire la nuit tombe, j'ai donc tant dormi. Je me lève et je vais me rafraîchir. Heureusement que j'ai pris les costumes. J'ouvre le placard kanon avait déjà le sien sur le dos, je pose la housse du mien sur le lit. Je dézippe la fermeture et ? Non je n'ai pas fait ça ? Je me suis trompé. J'en suis horrifié j'ai pris la robe de mariée offerte par Poséidon. J'ai besoin de m'asseoir un moment. Que vais-je faire je ne peux pas décemment y aller en short, ni dire non puisque Kanon est parti. Y aller en robe encore moins, je n'ai plus qu'à faire au mieux. J'espère qu'il ne m'amène pas dans un lieu trop chic. J'arrête mon choix sur un pantalon de toile clair et une chemise de lin couleur de terre, un tee-shirt blanc cassé. Ce n'est pas trop mal. De toute façon je n'ai pas de cravate alors la chemise restera ouverte. Je me brosse les cheveux et je descends.

Kanon m'attend dans le hall, ma tenue ne semble pas le choquer, je soupire de soulagement. Il me tend la main et me guide hors de l'établissement. Je ne sais pas où il m'emmène, je m'accroche à lui pendant la téléportation.

J'ouvre des yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. C'est une crique avec un décor de rêve, il me guide vers une banquette. Cette crique, c'est ma crique, celle où j'ai passé un après midi, celle où j'ai failli me noyer. Mes joues me brûlent, en pensant aux conséquences qui en ont découlé et notre première fois.

Il me tend un verre dans lequel je trempe les lèvres pour noyer ma gêne. Je détaille un peu l'installation, c'est joli. Nous sommes que deux. Une multitude d'idée pour finir la soirée me traversent l'esprit, je reprends une gorgée pour penser à autre chose.

Ce n'est pas notre premier repas en tête à tête mais c'est la première fois que c'est si romantique. Je finis mon assiette tout est vraiment parfait. Je suies des yeux Kanon qui débarrasse et revient avec le dessert. Je n'ai plus vraiment faim mais bon. Je hausse un sourcil quand il contourne la table pour mettre un genou en terre à coté de moi. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire. Il sort quelque chose de sa poche.

« Rhadamanthe veux tu m'épouser ? »*

Mon souffle se bloque mon cœur rate un battement. Qu'a-t-il dit ? M'épouser ? Moi ? Je n'arrive pas à articuler un mot.

« Je sais que pour le reste du monde ça n'a aucune valeur. Mais pour moi c'est important. Pour moi c'est te jurer que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps, que je te chérirai et prendrai soins de toi. »

C'est trop, je vais pleurer si il continue. La gorge nouée j'arrive enfin à articuler quelque chose qui ressemble à un oui. Le regard de kanon comme j'aimerais pouvoir le décrypter en cet instant, il y a de l'amour, de la joie et quelque chose que je n'identifie pas. Comme il y a quelque minute, il y a quelque chose de différant en lui enfin je crois. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, je ne sais plus. Je gémis lorsque qu'il met fin au baisé, mais j'avise un écrin dont il sort une alliance qu'il me passe au doigt. L'anneau brille à ma main, je suis plus qu'ému. Mes mains tremblent quand je passe l'autre à son annulaire.

« _L'anneau se met à l'annulaire  
Après le baiser des aveux  
Ce que nos lèvres murmurèrent  
Est dans l'anneau des annulaires  
Mets des roses dans tes cheveux »  
( _Guillaume Apollinaire , "L'Amour ")

J'aime sa voix, j'aime ses mots, je l'aime tout court. Je sens ses doigts glisser une fleur du bouquet derrière mon oreille. Il m'assoit sur ses genoux pour me faire manger le dessert. C'est aussi troublant qu'agréable. Notre position me fait penser à la suite, j'ai encore faim mais pas de cette sucrerie. Je me demande si dans l'eau, elle doit être encore chaude.

La soirée est vraiment merveilleuse et ce n'est pas le petit orage qui me vaut d'être seul quelques minutes qui va me la gâcher. Je ramasse la robe qui traîne sur le lit et je me dirige vers la douche. J'enlève mes vêtements pleins de sable pour me glisser sous le jet. J'ai adoré nos jeux dans l'eau et au bord même si je suppose que ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Je regarde mon alliance et je souris. Je suis comblé ou peu s'en faut, mais je ne verrais plus une portion de beurre sans rougir. Pourtant je suis troublé, pas ce qu'on a fait mais… Je ne sais pas c'était qu'un instant, c'est sans doute le plaisir qui m'a embrouillé les sens. Mais il m'a paru différant, infiniment beau, mais il est toujours beau. Je ne sais pas plus sauvage, inaccessible, animal. Je m'embrouille, je n'ai pas les idées claires. C'est sans doute le désir qui brûle dans mes reins. Kanon est Kanon, et il est à moi. Pour toujours… Toujours un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit, toujours pour un être humain. Je suis un juge, alors toujours se résume jusqu'à notre mort au mieux. Après ni lui, ni moi, nous ne nous en souviendrons. C'est injuste.

Je me sèche et je vais l'attendre dans le lit, j'ai besoin d'un câlin. J'ai besoin d'entendre encore ses mots même si ils sont vides de sens. Je voudrais juste oublier mon ancienne vie.

* * *

Kanon

En regardant la chambre je suis surpris par le tableau qui m'attend. J'en reste un moment indécis, juste quelque secondes à me demander si je ne rêve. Mon juge est assis sur le lit Saphir dans les bras et une robe de mariée sur les genoux, il porte toujours sa rose dans les cheveux. Pourtant il me semble triste. La robe, je reconnais enfin celle offert par mon dieu. Une petite voix en moi me dit drôle de femelle. Femelle ? Mon Rhada n'est pas une femme, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, j'ai assez l'occasion de goûter ses attributs pour en être certain. Et le fait qu'il écarte les jambes ne change rien, c'est juste qu'il préfère dans ce sens. La petite voix en moi se moque « Et après on se demande pourquoi les dragons se sont éteints. » Non mais c'est quoi ces idées à la con. Je secoue la tête.

« Tu veux jouer les jeunes mariées mon cœur ? »

Zut ça m'a échappé, je suis stupide, comme si une robe pouvait mettre sa beauté en valeur. J'enlève la robe du lit pour y prendre place. Je l'embrasse dans le cou.

« Où en étions nous ? »

J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de me prouver que ma vouivre est mon amour, que c'est juste mon époux, que c'est un homme.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

La nuit a été courte, mais comme doivent l'être je suppose toute les nuits de noce. Allongé sur le dos je porte ma main à hauteur de mes yeux, je fixe l'alliance. Kanon dort encore à coté, c'est rare que je sois réveillé avant lui. A l'autre bout de la chambre comme un tas de tissus la robe se froisse.

Ai-je bien fait ? J'ai mon kanon pour moi, mais pour combien de temps. Si seule la mort nous séparera. Ma gorge se serre, je le prive d'avoir des enfants. Le maudit chiffon semble rire de moi. Je ne suis pas une femme, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour lui donner une progéniture. Je devrais lui rendre sa liberté. Mais je suis qu'un égoïste.

Sur la plage il a dit toujours, je t'aimerai toujours. Même si c'est vain je me demande si c'est possible d'aimer par delà la mort. Est il vraiment permis à deux âmes de se retrouver de réincarnation en réincarnation. J'aimerais que ce soit vrai, mais mon âme de juge me hurle le contraire. Mais pourquoi pas, j'ai le droit de rêver non. Pourquoi la vouivre d'Hadès et le dragon des mers de Poséidon n'auraient ils pas le droit de se retrouver. Même nos protections sont faites pour aller ensemble, il suffit de les voir enlacées dans le bureau de kanon. Un dragon mâle et une femelle. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé que mon surplis est une femelle. Une question perturbante vient cogner à mes neurones et si dans le cycle sans fin des réincarnations je devenais une femme. Une femme qui pourrait donner des enfants à kanon. C'est totalement chimérique mais je veux pouvoir rêver. Juste un peu que je peux gommer ce qui rend notre couple imparfait, effacer les sacrifices que j'impose à celui que j'aime.

Je me retourne, Kanon se réveille, il s'étire se cambre comme un grand fauve. Jusque dans son regard je le trouve animal, je déglutis, J'ai envi de lui là maintenant tout de suite. Et pas comme hier soir je le veux en moi.

Je regarde les valises à mes pieds, je n'ai pas le courage de tout ranger. Dans notre périple la valise de départ a fait des petits. Plus de quatre mois à parcourir le monde, j'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est hier que je suis parti. C'est formidable de voir le monde avec lui. Je m'assois sur mon fauteuil prés de la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas mais je me sens de plus en plus fatigué au fure et à mesure du temps qui passe.

Je ne dis rien mais j'ai l'impression qu'il le devine. Il m'enveloppe souvent dans son cosmos. Il a changé, pas qu'il est moins attentionné. Non justement c'est tout le contraire. Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, il est prévenant tendre et doux. Il n'y a pas à dire, je suis comblé. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre qui affleure, je le sens plus libre, plus féroce, plus beau que jamais. Dans ses bras je me sens vivant.

J'aime ce kanon qui est l'homme parfait. J'envie un peu les marinas. Je reconnais que son statu de grand frère me laisse un peu jaloux. Les marinas ont grandi dans son affection, celle que je n'ai pas connue. L'autorité de kanon n'a rien à voir avec celle de Pandore. Ils ont eu de la chance, une chance que j'aurais aimé avoir, même si j'ai mieux.

Mais pourquoi suis je si fatigué ?

* * *

Kanon

Les valises jonchent le sol de la chambre, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Pas plus que de le voir endormi dans le fauteuil. Je me penche pour le prendre dans mes bras, je vais le coucher. J'ai besoin d'air, d'espace. J'ouvre une dimension pour remonter à la surface sur un vieux promontoire rocheux. Les larmes mouillent mes joues, un cri de rage sort de ma gorge. C'est injuste. Je n'en peux plus de le voir lentement décliner. Je suis impuissant, je l'aime et je ne peux rien faire, rien faire à part souffrir en silence.

Chaque jour qui passe, chaque seconde je le vois s'enfoncer un peu plus. Je vois la mort se profiler. Je vois le jour où dans mes bras il ne se réveillera pas.

Je prend le temps de me calmer je me suis fait une promesse, j'adoucirai ses jours autant que je pourrai. Il est donc impensable que je rentre sans avoir remonté un masque qui cacher mon désespoir.

Je rentre enfin, il dort toujours, je range sans bruit nos affaires puis je vais m'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour le regarder dormir. N'y a t'il donc que dans les conte de fée que l'amour triomphe de tout. Non même pas, il y a quelque part au dessus une petite sirène devenue écume de mer par amour et un Cyrano qui meurt devant celle qui l'aimait sans le savoir et qui ne peut plus que prendre encore le deuil.

* * *

(a suivre)

*Non pas de « veux tu devenir ma femme » C'est marrant qu'une fois

et Rhada a bien deux sourcils

HS Qui veut un happy end ? levez les mains, plus haut je vois pas. Une main c'est tout ?


	9. Chapter 9

NDA Voila j'y suis parvenue, déni de justice est fini, enfin oui et non, pas tout à fait. Mon petit os a un peu grossi en route. Merci à celles qui m'ont suivie et motivée. Bonne lecture.

Déni de justice 9

Kanon

Depuis que nous somme rentrés au domaine j'ai envoyer promener tous le monde pour resté au chevet de mon spectre. Je ne sais pas si il est conscient de son état mais je pense que oui. Petit à petit j'ai modifié notre quotidien, il y a lui, moi et la maladie. J'ai fait venir s'installer ici le médecin et son –comment ça s'appelle ? Esthéticien ?- vient deux fois par semaine. Moi je reste veiller. J'ai même abandonné les balades en haut. Je me contente de me traîner dans le sanctuaire pour lui laisser un peu d'air.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

Assis dans mon fauteuil je referme mon livre. Je suis si las. Mon regard se perd par la fenêtre. Depuis des jours je n'ai plus la force de sortir. Qu'ai-je donc ? Mes forces me quittent. Malgré mes premières protestations, je dois me rendre à l'évidence aujourd'hui je suis malade. Ce qui aurait dû passer s'aggrave. Vais-je mourir ? Non je ne veux pas. Mais je suis si fatigué, trop fatigué.

Mourir ? Mourir… Ce mot vient de s'imposer à mon esprit. Oui je vais mourir, mais je ne veux pas. J'ai peur. Moi un spectre, un juge, j'ai peur de la mort. Je ne veux pas, mais est ce de mon ressort ? Non. Je vais mourir et laisser Kanon. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues.

Je regarde mon alliance, pour toujours… Il a dit pour toujours en m'épousant. La formule n'est elle pas jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? Finalement tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Je n'aurais même pas à renoncer à lui. Je vais pouvoir lui rendre sa liberté, après il pourra fonder une famille avoir des enfants. Ceux que mon ventre est incapable de porter. Oui tout est parfait. Même la mort qui m'évite de m'arracher le cœur sur l'autel de la raison. Quand je me réincarnerai je me souviendrai de rien.

Oui tout est parfait. Je sèche mon visage, je me sens sourire. En mourant je lui offre le bonheur auquel il a renoncé pour moi.

Je range ma lecture, la porte s'ouvre sur lui. Je l'accueille du mieux que je peux. Je me glisse dans ses bras. Je me laisse câliner un moment en silence. Je voudrais m'ouvrir de mes doutes mais d'un simple regard je réalise que lui il le sait depuis longtemps. Je soupire et je me presse contre lui.

* * *

Kanon

Par Poséidon que c'est dur, en plus j'ai l'impression de lire dans ses yeux d'or qu'il sait tout. Le savoir et une chose, l'accepter en est une autre. Je suis incapable d'accepter. Comme je le suis d'en parler.

Je finis par quitter silencieusement le lit quand il s'est endormi. Derrière mon bureau je me sens si seul. Je m'empare d'un stylo. Je vais pour coucher sur le linceul de papier les verts de la mort des amants. Les premières lignes s'allongent immobiles, mais je déchire la feuille.

Non je ne veux pas de ces mots, pas des mots d'un autre.

Je laisse courir le fil d'encre sur le néant.

Seul Au grès des vagues mornes,

Cœur lourd aux larmes amères

L'âme solitaire orne.

Capitaine retourne à la mer,

Voyage à jamais sans but,

L'amour te fut, l'amour se tut,

Fidèle aux serments resta

L'alliance jamais ne quitta.

Sur la noirceur des flots attend

Cœur lourd aux larmes sincères

Que renaisse la lumière.

Aux amants fidèles le temps

N'est rien, juste un coup de vent

La mort est un profond divan.

Je relis mon texte, étrange et pourtant il vient de mon cœur et plus encore. J'ai l'impression d'un sens cacher même à moi. Quel est donc ce sentiment ? Tout est là, je lui resterai à jamais fidèle, jusqu'à le rejoindre dans son dernier repos. Le dernier vers et juste une note tendre qui rappelle nos éreintes impromptues et Baudelaire.

Je plie la feuille et vais la glisser dans son livre. Je pourrais lui donner mais je suis vraiment incapable d'aborder ce sujet avec lui.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

Je dors mal en ce moment, c'est sans doute dû à toutes mes heures de sommeil diurne. La pendule indique juste onze heure, je me fais violence pour me traîner jusqu'à mon livre. Je survole une page, puis une autre. L'attention me fait défaut pour comprendre les mots. Je feuillette les pages, je m'arrête sur les illustrations. Je vais pour le reposer quand une feuille s'échappe pour se réfugier sous le lit. Je me lève pour la ramasser, je rampe à moitié sous le sommier, je me contorsionne pour la récupérer. Ramenée à la lumière je constate qu'elle n'appartient pas au livre, elle est manuscrite.

Je me hisse sur le lit pour lire plus à mon aise. Cette écriture je la reconnais, c'est celle de Kanon. Un poème ? Je le lis, il parle d'amour éternel et de mort. Il est plutôt bien mais il ne me rappelle rien. J'ai pourtant dévoré tous ses recueils. J'en arrive à la conclusion que c'est lui qui l'a composé, composé pour moi. Mes doigts se crispent sur le drap à le déchirer, il sait tout, jusqu'à mes propres angoisses.

Je le relis encore une fois. Il résume le pour toujours à la mode kanon, il conjugue le verbe aimer comme seul cet être hors du commun peut le faire. J'aimerais croire que c'est des mots en l'air, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Moi qui voulais le voir heureux après moi, mon cœur se serre. Mon regard se trouble d'eau. Je devrais en être horrifié mais j'en suis secrètement soulager. Je suis qu'un égoïste, mais un égoïste qui l'aime. Je range la feuille dans le chevet. Je suis mourant mais heureux. Parce qu'il ne me remplacera pas, ni demain, ni plus tard.

La porte tourne sur ses gonds, je vois mon dragon entrer. Qu'il a fière allure, c'est un noble cœur, une légende vivante, mon amant. Je me redresse un peu, comme chaque jour il va me faire couler un bain. Sauf que la salle d'eau attendra, c'est ses bras que je désire.

Ce matin je me sens bien, presque trop comparé aux jours précédents. Je m'étire le médecin est passé me voir. Ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel il passe deux fois par jour. Je suis néanmoins heureux de le voir me quitter, je ne veux pas qu'il m'empoisonne la vie avec ses perfusions et autres machins. J'ai eu assez de mal à convaincre Kanon de m'en débarrasser.

Je fais quelque pas dans la chambre, une petite douche rapide et je regagne mon domaine. Je vais m'asseoir près de la fenêtre, je contemple le paysage puis le dernier cadeau de mon dragon. C'est assez impossible pour mesurer la force de son amour, c'est aussi impossible qu'une robe couleur du temps. C'est une cage comme de l'or forgé qui en réalité est une sorte d'aquarium où papillonnent des hippocampes et volent des poisons de couleurs.

Je pends Saphir ma peluche sur les genoux et je reste à savourer le ballet de ses étranges créatures. Mon dragon ne va pas tarder. Il ne s'absente jamais longtemps loin de moi. Quand il revient je vois la surprise dans ses yeux. Je lui tends les bras, quand il m'enlace je l'embrasse à en perdre le souffle. J'ai un besoin insatiable de lui. C'est bien la seule chose que n'a pas altéré mon état, je l'aime et je le désire toujours plus.

Il me porte jusqu'à notre couche de soie, ma robe de chambre s'ouvre sur ma peau, sa bouche glisse de mes lèvres sur ma gorge pour se perdre sur mon torse. Je frémis. Je m'agrippe à sa chemise qui finit en chiffon quelque part. Je m'enivre de son odeur, de sa beauté sauvage qui fleure bon l'océan. Je savoure chaque caresse, le goût de sa peau, la sensation de sa main au creux de mes reins. Comme c'est bon sa façon de me prendre dans sa bouche et le contact de sa langue sur mon intimité. Je me cambre à sa rencontre, j'halète. Il me prend enfin, c'est parfait, le sentir se mouvoir en moi encore et encore. Le désir me brûle, l'orgasme me faire crier mon plaisir.

Je reprends un peu mes esprits, juste assez pour me gluer à lui et réclamer encore.

« Aime moi »

C'est les seuls mots que je trouve. Avec tendresse il m'enveloppe de son cosmos si lumineux, c'est comme une grande caresse. Sa peau et ses attentions font renaître le besoin dans mon ventre jusqu'à un point insoutenable. Quand il vient enfin me satisfaire tout mon corps se tord sous son assaut pour mieux s'offrir. La jouissance nous fauche ensemble encore, c'est le paradis.

Je me colle contre mon époux, nos jeux m'ont plus fatigué que je l'aurais cru. Ma joue sur son torse je sens mes paupières devenir lourdes.

« Je t'aime. »

Ma bouche est pâteuse du sommeil qui vient, je me presse un peu plus contre lui. Une petite sieste me fera du bien.

* * *

Kanon

Allongé sur le dos je contemple mon juge qui semble épuisé. Je souris à sa déclaration.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Honey »

Je caresse tendrement sa courte chevelure. Ses yeux se ferment, son souffle ralentit un peu. C'est normal non, si il s'endort ? Je ne dis rien, je reste des secondes, des minutes à écouter sa respiration et son cœur. Ils diminuent trop, je panique. Je fais brûler mon cosmos, je lui offre mon énergie, j'augmente encore mon aura. Je fais de mon mieux pour soutenir sa vie, quelque en soit le prix.

Ça ne suffit pas, je fais exploser mon cosmos, la pièce est noyée d'une lumière bleutée mais rien n'y fait. Les derniers battements de son cœur s'essoufflent. C'est fini. Mes bras se resserrent un peu sur son corps sans vie, je n'ai même pas la force de pleurer. Je reste juste prostré à sentir son corps refroidir contre moi. Une éternité se passe, dans un état second je le dépose sur le lit, je vais à la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi effacer les traces de nos ébats. Comme un somnambule je le lave, je choisis un costume dont je l'habille, un petit coup de brosse sur ses cheveux. Il semble endormi, J'enlève doucement son alliance puis je vais à mon bureau. Je m'occupe des formalités des obsèques.

Quand je le vois allongé dans le cercueil une boule se forme dans ma gorge, les coups de marteau qui ferment le couvercle me semble donné sur mon âme. Comme un ivrogne, ivre de douleur j'inhume mon juge dans notre crique et je reste seul.

Seul face à la pierre tombale, seul avec le vide qu'il laisse. Je m'effondre, je verse toutes mes larmes, les heures passent sans moi. Mes yeux secs ne lâche pas la photo sur la tombe. Combien de temps suis resté, j'ai perdu le fil du temps. Pour moi le temps c'est arrêté. C'est Sorrente qui vient me chercher, qui me fait quitter ce coin de côte.

En rentrant je m'enferme dans mon bureau, je m'assois près de mon écaille et son surplis, ma main caresse le métal devenu terne et morne comme la cendre. Je dépose l'alliance dans le bec du Wyvern et je reprends ma caresse machinale. Combien d'heures, combien de jours, je m'enfiche.

Un ouragan passe dans ma pièce de travail sans que je lève les yeux à quoi bon.

« Hé ho y a quelqu'un ? Poséidon demande Kanon ? »

Il me demande et alors ? Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre.

« C'est bientôt fini non ? Maintenant que t'as fini de te taper ton jouet y a du travail. »

« Mon jouet ? »

Le mot m'a fait sortir de mon retranchement.

« Jouet oui ? Tu pensais pas le garder non ? Et puis sans l'aide d'un dieu il est normal qu'il disparaisse.»

Mes neurones se connectent enfin. Alors il savait ! Il savait tout depuis le début. Il a fait exprès. Il aurait pu le sauver mais non. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir plus mal que quand je l'ai perdu, mais c'est le cas. J'ai mal à en hurler mais aucun sons ne franchit mes lèvres. Je sens quelque chose se briser en moi, et la colère qui gronde de plus en plus fort.

* * *

Poséidon

Mais il va me revenir mon dragon ou il hiberne ? C'est que j'ai besoin de lui moi, il me faut des places de concert et les derniers jeux pour ma console. Mais pourquoi il ne bouge pas ? Il lui faut un nouveau joujou ? Il y en a plein à la surface, qu'il parte faire son marché.

Il bouge ou j'ai rêvé ? Non il s'est levé. Je vais pour sortir ma liste de course plus celle des récrimination du personnel quand je suis troublé. Le regard de kanon, c'est un océan furieux, dangereux. Je m'aperçois de l'énergie qu'il dégage. Elle est froide glacée comme l'eau des pôles et tempétueuse.

Un hurlement inhumain sort de sa gorge et se répercutent à l'infini. Je fais un pas en arrière. Même les vagues au dessus tremblent d'effrois.

Comment est ce possible ? Non je dois me tromper. Il me toise d'un regard féroce et rempli de mépris.

« T'es pathétique et méprisable comme tes semblables. »

Non il ne peut pas, pas être lui. Je ravale ma salive. Comment après autant de réincarnations il ne peut pas se réveiller.

« Je suis ton dieu. »

J'ai presque hurlé ces mots, mais c'est un rire qui me fait froid dans le dos qui me répond.

« Tu n'es rien Poséidon et les océans seront asséchés avant que je te prête serment de fidélité. Tu n'es qu'un être sans intérêt. »

Je déglutis, par instinct de conservation j'appelle mon trident que je tends dans sa direction.

Un grand rire me répond.

« Et tu te dis un dieu, tu pues l'humain. »

L'attaque me prend par surprise, alors c'est vraiment lui. Il n'a pas changé…Dans ma confusion mon trident m'échappe des mains.

« J'en ai assez de vos jeux, de vos petites partie d'échec que vous rejouez tout les deux cent ans. Vous ne respectez rien, vous utilisez les votre comme des pions sans âmes. Et pire vous ne servez à rien. »

Whaou, c'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. C'est le dragon des mers, cette créature si féroce et obstinée que j'ai courtisé pour attirer à moi. C'est le monstre des océans qui m'a tenu tête il a des millénaires. Le plus puissant et dangereux des dragons, le plus beau aussi, celui que je voulais m'accaparer. Celui qui ne m'a jamais prêter serment d'allégeance. Celui après lequel j'ai couru pendant des siècles. Il n'a pas changé d'une écaille.

Je le vois ramasser mon trident et partir. Je suis presque soulager qu'il s'en aille. Mais je le veux comme au premier jour. C'est un dragon, les dragons sont considérés comme des dieux dans certaines parties du monde et lui c'est le plus fort de tous. Il était ma victoire, le joyau des monstres marins.

Resté seul je réalise vraiment que je l'ai perdu, enfin pour l'instant. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'attirer ici et je compte bien qu'il revienne. Il a mon trident c'est parfait. Je vais pouvoir savoir où il est. Un jour le dieu dragon sera à nouveau dans mon sanctuaire.

J'ai déjà hâte de le revoir, je suppose qu'il a quitté sa forme humaine. J'en frémis de plaisir. Les autres diront que je suis fou quand ils sauront la vérité, mais je suis chez moi et si je choisis des monstres marins pour être ma garde d'honneur c'est moi seul qui suis concerné. Et puis le dragon des mer a bien plus de panache qu'un humain couvert de métal, lui c'est une authentique force de la nature.

Il me reviendra un jour, j'en fais le serment. Comme à l'époque je reviendrai si souvent à la charge qu'il finira par céder pour avoir la paix, ou alors il me plantera mon trident dans les fesses.

Je sens les vagues s'agiter au dessus, elles aussi sont avides de retrouver le monstre des mers. Elles appréhendent et savourent son retour. Quelle sauvagerie dans son aura, quelle férocité, quel plaisir.


	10. Chapter 10

Déni de justice 10

Épilogue

Poséidon.

J'étais certain qu'il reviendrait, mais non. Les années passent et je me maudis. J'en serais presque à aller le supplier. Je déambule dans mon domaine, je bute dans une pile de trucs entassés sur le sol. Bordel qu'il me manque. J'ai même plus de femme de ménage, le personnel s'est mutiné. Je grogne face à cet immense dépotoir. Si je pouvais, je ressusciterais le spectre pour l'attacher au bout d'une canne à pêche. Je suis certain que le dragon y mordrait. Et puis si il mordait pas j'aurais une femme de ménage.

Enfin j'ai mes marinas qui sont revenus mais ils sont aussi peu doués que moi. Je donne un coup de pied rageur dans une vieille boite de pizza. Ca ne peut plus durer. Presque deux cent cinquante ans, c'est trop.

Je viens de percuter, deux cent cinquante. Non ? Il va être temps de partir en guerre. Je me dirige vers le bureau de mon général pour voir quel bon plan de bataille il va me fournir. Il va être temps que je lance une attaque. Je me retrouve devant la porte de kanon. Et zut comment je fais sans lui ? Qui va me coordonner les troupes ?

J'ai l'impression d'oublier une information, il se passe quoi tout les deux siècle et demi. Athéna revient sur terre, je l'attaque pour grignoter ses terres, Hadès fait de même. C'est la routine quoi. Des marinas égale des spectres et des chevaliers. DES SPECTRES ! J'ai mon appât à dragon en espérant qu'il n'est pas déjà attaqué mon frère et qu'il n'ait pas renoncé à son juge. Il peut pas me faire ce coup là mon dragon.

Il me faut voir mon frère, je vais faire le tour de la pièce de travail de mon général. Le surplis est encore là, c'est parfait. Je vais le contacter. Enfin dés que mon temple ressemblera à quelque chose.

J'inspecte ma demeure, je suis satisfait. Ce ne fut pas sans mal mais c'est propre et rangé. Les petits ont bien travaillé. J'ai juste perdu une sirène dans la bataille. Faudra que je me souvienne de ne plus jamais enrôler de femme, cette garce m'a jeté mon balai au nez.

Scylla m'a trouvé un traiteur et mon lézard vert a volé des humains à la surface. C'est un peu juste en personnel mais je devrais pouvoir donner le change.

Je rédige un courrier que je remets à un de mes généraux, je n'ai plus qu'attendre la réponse. J'ai rapidement un mot de mon frère. Il va arriver avec son escorte, ses juges comme je lui ai suggéré. Bien, très bien, c'est mieux que je l'espérais. En plus avec une arrivée tardive ça m'arrange. J'ai le temps de faire une dernière vérification des chambres, avec deux c'est suffisant.

Je regagne le hall pour accueillir mon cher frère. C'est qu'il n'a pas changé lui, entre son vrai corps et sa toge, il sait en quelle année nous sommes ? Non sérieux il ne peut pas se décoincer.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à l'appartement d'invités pour qu'il puisse s'installer et se préparer pour le repas. Un général fait de même pour les juges. Dès qu'Hadès est installé je vais me retrancher chez moi. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je n'ai pas compté mais à regarder les juges dont le blond je sais que j'ai un problème d'age. Il a quinze ans, je n'y avais pas pensé. Il est trop jeune. Sans prendre en compte qu'il a oublié sa dernière vie. Il faut que je trouve une idée. Je pourrais bien l'enchaîner à un rocher voir si le dragon apprécie mon offrande mais mon frère va me faire une crise. Et le garder ici quelques années pour qu'il grandisse, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le faire. C'est compliqué la politique. Encore j'ai la chance d'avoir vexé le poisson femelle mi murène mi femme, elle est pas au palais.

* * *

Rhadamanthe.

Je ne sais pas ce qui motive notre déplacement sous la mer, mais c'est visiblement d'ordre divin. Le marinas nous a conduit jusqu'à une chambre pour nous trois. La pièce est grande mais sans plus. Hadès est ailleurs dans le palais.

Je sors discrètement de la chambre, mes pas me portent vers l'extérieur. Voir les océans par-dessous est assez inhabituel pour que je m'y attarde. J'explore les alentours, c'est très diffèrent des enfers, mais c'est beau.

Je longue un chemin qui ramène au grand temple, sur cette façade il y a plusieurs fenêtres, des terrasses et des escaliers qui y mènent. Je suppose que ce sont les résidences des généraux. Il me semblait qu'ils étaient sept mais je n'en ai vus que six.

Occupé à ma contemplation je ne remarque pas immédiatement une femme qui s'avance vers moi. Plus que son apparence et son écaille, c'est ce qu'elle dégage que je remarque. Je suis surpris de la voir fondre sur moi. Je ne la connais pas.

« Toi ! »

Je la connais, non pas du tout. Son cosmos brûle de rage. Elle doit se tromper.

« Comment oses tu revenir. »

Je vais pour contester, mais je suis surpris par une gifle qui me fait tourner la tête.

« Sale pute ! C'est ta faute »

La deuxième gifle ne me surprend plus, je serre les poings, je ne vais pas taper sur une femme. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle me reproche. Elle se mord la lèvre, il y a un autre cosmos qui approche. Je la vois partir perplexe. Encore ébranlé je vais jusqu'à la chambre. Minos n'est pas présent et Eaque lit. Je m'allonge sur une couche, que me voulait elle ? Je porte ma main à ma joue, c'est sans importance. Les femmes sont des pestes incompréhensibles. Je m'absorbe dans la contemplation des moulures du plafond, j'ai encore du temps avant le repas.

* * *

Poséidon

J'ai réussi à avoir mon frère et ses juges à ma table. C'est assez glorieux mais le repas est d'un morne. Si il y avait pas mes marinas je m'endormirais sur mon siège. J'ai rien contre Dédes mais zut quoi. Ses petits juges n'ouvrent même pas la bouche pour parler, il leur a fait quoi ? Il les a mordus ou dressés ? Comment je fais moi pour les étudier et principalement celui qui m'intéresse. J'ai beau ne rien laisser paraître j'aimerais bien en savoir plus. Un juge à quinze ans c'est quoi ? Un gamin ou un grand garçon ? Je peux en faire un appât ou non ? Physiquement c'est pas mal, mais le reste. Le repas se finit enfin, j'ai rarement été aussi content de pouvoir m'esquiver. Je n'ai encore rien dit mais il va bien falloir que je me décide. Pour l'instant j'ai argumenté que la journée avait été chargée et j'ai invité mes convives à se reposer. Mon frère a juste levé un œil surpris devant mon amabilité. Oui ça me ressemble peu, mais faut bien se faire à tout n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Rhadamanthe

En quittant la table je ne sais pas vraiment où aller. Je me dirige vers la chambre, mais j'aimerais être un peu seul. Je déambule dans les couloirs au hasard. En arrivant vers une aile du bâtiment j'entends comme un appel. Je m'interromps, ce pourrait il que ce soit une sirène. Ma rencontre avec la femme poisson me laisse en goût amer. J'étudie mieux ce qui s'adresse à moi, ce n'est pas à tonalité marine. Je respire. Mais qu'est ce ?

Je remonte le fil vers la source, je débouche devant une porte close. J'attends un peu, je me résous à frapper. Il n'y a pas de réponse. Je reste encore quelques instants mais la curiosité est trop forte, j'entrebâille la porte, la pièce est vide. Je me décide à rentrer, j'allume la lumière.

Mon esprit se fige, c'est mon surplis qui m'appelle ? Oui il n'y a pas de doute, mais que fait il ici. Je m'approche d'avantage, ce n'est pas que mon surplis, il y a deux dragons qui sont lovés l'un contre l'autre un noir et un doré. J'avance la main vers ma protection. Elle se sépare pour venir me recouvrir. C'est étrange ce que je ressens à travers elle, c'est très loin de ce que m'ont dit mes frères. Le wyverne ne m'est pas douloureux, il ne puise pas dans mes forces et ne réclame pas mon sang comme leur surplis. Il vient de lui une sensation de chaleur, de douceur, il semble heureux et en parfait état. Contrairement au griffon et au Garuda il est repu et satisfait à part une sorte de tristesse.

Mon attention se pose sur l'autre dragon qui s'est relevé. Il y a un bruit dans mon dos qui me fait sursauter. Je suis face à Poséidon, je bafouille un peu. Le dieu sourit presque amusé.

« Tu as déjà retrouvé ta chambre et ton surplis ? Je ne pensais pas que tu irais si vite. Puisque tu es installé je te dis bonne nuit. »

Mon cerveau marque une pause, « ma chambre » j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. Pourquoi ai-je une chambre chez le dieu marin. J'en reste abasourdi. Je n'ai pas répondu que la porte s'est refermée pour me laisser seul.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir réfléchir un moment tranquille quand je perçois le cosmos du Guaruda qui me cherche. Machinalement j'augmente un peu le mien en réponse. Quelques instants après je vois les mèches brunes de mon demie frère. Il aborde une mine réjouie.

« Rhada tu l'as retrouvée ! Comment te sens-tu ? Il ne t'a pas trop saigné et vidé de tes forces ? Tu peux marcher ? Tu es parti en cachette explorer chez Poséidon ? »

L'avalanche de question ne me laisse pas placer une phrase. Mais c'est Eaque.

« Puisque t'es parti visiter, visitons »

Il parcourt la pièce du regard puis le pose sur une porte. Il a une mine espiègle celle des bons jours. Il va ouvrir la porte, je le suis un peu en retrait. Il émet un long sifflement d'admiration.

« Rhada bravo ! C'est sublime. »

Il rentre dans la pièce où je le suis avec un temps de retard. Il a raison c'est très beau, c'est d'un luxe chaleureux et douillet qui invite au repos.

« Je me demande qui vit là. C'est quelqu'un important, une femme, regarde cette soie, ces dorures, ces livres. Une cage à poisson. Mais c'est que t'as du flair. A peine arrivé que tu dégotes les appartements les plus beaux, j'ai hâte de voir celle qui les habite. J'imagine une sublime courtisane, la maîtresse de Poséidon. Ne me dis pas que tu as un rendez vous. Tu ne vas pas te faire son amante ? »

Mon frère s'assoit sans façon sur le lit et pousse un soupir de plaisir.

« Moi qui me faisais du soucis pour toi. Aussi c'est ta faute, il fallait le dire que t'aimais que les filles. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as jamais couché avec aucun de tes hommes. »

J'avale ma salive et je me laisse choir sur le fauteuil près de l'aquarium.

Une courtisane ? La « sale pute » de l'autre folle me serre la gorge.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Ma vie ne concerne que moi. Et puis pourquoi j'aurais rendez vous avec une fille ? »

« Petit frère tu viens de briser tous mes espoirs et je vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas concerné par ton absence de vie sexuelle. »

« Eaque ! »

« J'ai rien dit mais c'est triste. »

« … »

« Y a rien à dire. Je me demande à qui est cette chambre, regardes moi tout ces livres et c'est quoi, un écran ? Elle doit vraiment être sublime pour être si choyée »

« C'est la mienne… »

« Pardon ? »

L'incrédulité d'Eaque ne me surprend pas, elle égale la mienne.

« Poséidon vient de me dire que c'est la mienne de chambre. »

« Mon petit frère adoré aurait un ticket avec le dieu marin ? »

Je rougis, un ticket moi ? Avec lui ? C'est furieusement embarrassant.

« Quelle chance tu as, je tuerais pour un lit pareil. »

« Tu as cas prendre la chambre et je retourne dans l'autre. »

« Mais t'es fou ! Et que dirait Poséidon quand il viendra chercher son dû entre les draps. Cette fois tu peux plus te défiler »

Mes joues me brûlent sous le commentaire, je me mure dans la contemplation des poissons. Mon frère rit et j'entends la porte se refermer. Je reste un moment à vouloir mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées mais je renonce. C'est trop compliqué. Je retourne dans la première pièce, j'enlève mon surplis qui va rejoindre l'autre dragon. Je vois les deux créatures se coucher l'une contre l'autre. On pourrait presque croire qu'elles ne font qu'un. Je m'avance devant elles. La vouivre semble me regarder, elle penche la tête. Je porte ma main vers elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle dépose un objet dans ma paume et remet sa tête contre le cou de l'autre. Mon regard atterrit sur ma main, c'est une bague, une alliance.

C'est un peu trop pour mon cerveau. C'est trop absurde, trop loin de mon quotidien. Je soupire la journée a été vraiment longue. Je retourne dans la chambre, je suppose qu'il y a une salle d'eau. Je pousse l'autre porte. C'est bien une salle de bain, une autre pièce luxueuse, criante de modernité pour moi qui vis en enfer. Je regarde le grand baquet, il n'y a pas de pompe ou de poêle pour chauffer l'eau. Je touche un peu à tout de l'eau sort d'un coté, elle est bouillante, je tripatouille c'est glacé, je trouve un juste milieu. Sur un support il y a des produits que je hume, je réussis à trouver du savon liquide parfumé. Il ne m'évoque pas un parfum de femme, mais il me plait. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je laisse mes vêtements sur une baquette et je me glisse dans l'eau. C'est immense je peux même m'allonger dans le bac. Mes doigts trouvent une sorte de commende, je touche pour savoir à quoi elle sert. Des bulles remontent contre mon dos, revenus de ma surprise j'apprécie.

Je me cale confortablement. Je me demande si c'est une farce. Pourtant la conclusion d'Eaque en disant que c'est une chambre de courtisane explique le comportement de la sirène. Je regarde l'alliance sur la banquette. Et elle c'est quoi alors ? Un cadeau d'un amant ? Je me résolus à sortir du bain, je laisse l'eau que je ne sais comment vider. Je vais voir dans le placard le contenu. Il y a deux piles de vêtements. D'un coté ils sont plus beaux, les tissus semblent plus chers, mais tous sont des vêtements d'homme. J'enfile une tenue de nuit et une robe de chambre, c'est trop grand. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris les vêtements d'un grand frère. Sont ils à moi ?

En proie à de plus en plus de questions je retourne dans le bureau, mon surplis semble étreindre l'autre protection. Le seul dragon à ma connaissance est aussi le seul marinas que je n'ai pas encore vu le dragon des mers. Je serais chez lui ? Ce serait lui mon… protecteur ? Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais j'explore le bureau, il y a une photo sur le meuble, celle d'un jeune homme blond. Plus je le dévisage plus j'ai l'impression que c'est moi avec des années en plus. Je vais pour ouvrir un tiroir même si je les suppose verrouillés. Il n'en est rien. Il y a des papiers et un livre. Un album ? Je feuillette les photos, partout il y a ce moi et un autre homme. Mon regard ne le lâche plus, ce serait lui le dragon ? De quand date ces images ? Je lis les légendes. Un lieu revient souvent une plage. Je semble heureux sur ces photos. Je penche la tête pour regarder mon surplis, il me rend mon regard. Je sors la bague de ma poche et je l'observe. Il y a une gravure à l'intérieur, je ne l'avais pas remarquée. C'est minuscule mais je devine mon nom.

J'ai l'impression d'être ive où d'avoir pris un bon coup sur la tête. Je regagne la chambre pour me coucher. Je me glisse entre les draps. Eaque à raison, c'est d'un confort délicieux. Je cherche un peu ma place, c'est si grand au hasard de mes gestes je trouve un objet étrange, un dragon bleu tout doux avec un ruban et une médaille. Il s'appelle Saphir, C'est un cadeau inhabituel pour un juge. Je le repousse un peu, je mets le nez dans un coussin, puis en gigotant au milieu du lit sur un autre. Il a un parfum différent c'est agréable, c'est l'odeur dont doit sentir l'océan, enfin je pense, je ne connais pas la mer.

En me réveillant il me faut quelques minutes pour me souvenir d'où je suis. Je roule sur le coté. Je contemple la pièce. Mes questions de la veille me reviennent, je soupire et je vais m'habiller. Je fais bien de ne pas traîner car quand j'arrive à la table du petit déjeuné je suis bon dernier. Mes deux frères ne me quittent pas du regard.

* * *

Poséidon

je fini mon café qui est infect, le soluble c'est horrible. Mais bon je n'ai pas trop le choix, suite à une énième mutinerie du petit personnel j'ai dû aller acheter les croissants moi-même. C'est vraiment dur la vie de dieu, enfin à la guerre comme à la guerre. Et mon frangin qui me presse pour savoir l'objet de mon invitation, il ne pourrait pas me laisser le temps de trouver des domestiques ?

Je soupire, il faut au moins que je donne quelques informations. Je me remue les méninges. Je prends une inspiration.

« Alors je t'ai invité pour deux raisons. »

Je vois Hadès me fixer intensément.

« Premièrement j'avais retrouvé le surplis d'un de tes juges. »

Son regard passe du blond à moi. Rhadamanthe hoche la tête. Tout est sous contrôle chouette.

« Et la deuxième ? Merci pour Rhadamanthe. »

« Et la deuxième c'est embarrassant mais tu as remarqué sans doute un peu de flottement dans la logistique du domaine. J'ai une grève du personnel… Encore. Il me manque mon chef de domaine. »

« Ton chef de domaine ? »

« Oui, je suis obligé de me débrouiller sans parce que le dragon des mers n'est pas revenu. »

« Il n'ai pas revenu ? Il ne s'est pas réincarné ? T'es certain que ce n'est pas un coup de notre nièce ? Je te rappelle au cas où tu aurais oublié qu'elle te l'a volé à la dernière guerre. »

« Non il est pas revenu. »

« Je vais voir si on a son âme chez moi. Je peux bien de rendre ce service. »

« Mon frère merci ! Tu peux pas imaginée ce que la vie est compliquée sans lui. »

« Et si tu veux attaquer Athéna tu as besoin de lui aussi ? C'est ça ? »

« Je ne pensais pas attaquer Athéna pour l'instant, je voudrais juste un domaine qui ressemble à autre chose qu'aux écuries d'Augias. »

« Minos va aller voir si il est aux enfers. »

« Merci mais j'en suis pas certain, je sais même pas si il est vivant. »

Oui parce que c'était une possibilité, que le dragon se soit rendormi et que son coté humain ait repris un cycle normal. Mais J'ai un doute. Pour l'instant je choisis de me taire, mais j'imagine plus l'animal remonter le Styx de son embouchure terrestre jusqu'à chez mon frère trident au poing.

« Je me souviens pas avoir croisé de dragon depuis la dernière guerre mais qui sait. »

Puisque Dès disait lui-même ne pas avoir vu de dragon.

J'invite mon frère a profiter de mon hospitalité pendant que je vais chercher un volontaire pour débarrasser la table.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

Puisque mon dieu me signifie qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi, je retourne dans ce que j'imagine être l'antre du dragon. La demande de Poséidon m'intrigue. Il ne serait pas revenu ? Toutes les âmes des combattants se doivent de revenir, alors où est il ?

Je fouille un peu la chambre, il n'y a rien d'anormal. Je finis mon exploration par les tiroirs des chevets. Le contenu du premier me fait manquer d'air. J'aurais su, je me serais abstenu. Entre des objets que je ne reconnais pas il y a une collection de phallus. Je ne veux surtout pas savoir à quoi il serve même si mon cerveau me le souffle sans ménagement. Je pendre plusieurs minutes pour me préparer à ouvrir le second. Je retiens mon souffle il n'y a qu'un livre et une feuille de papier. Je la déplie pour la lire.

C'est un poème d'amour ? Il parle d'amour et de mort. C'est la tristesse de celui qui survit à l'autre. Je le relis encore. Certain mot me sautent aux yeux. C'est vraiment pour moi ? Je contemple l'alliance que j'ai ressortie de ma poche. Pris d'une impulsion je la passe à mon doigt, elle presque à ma taille. Cet homme aurait donc traversé le temps pour moi ? Il serait resté seul sur les mers à attendre que je me réincarne ? Il m'attend ?

J'ai les larmes au yeux et la tête qui tourne. C'est impossible et pourtant il le dit lui-même. Aux amants fidèles le temps n'est rien.

Kanon, c'est signé kanon. Il m'aurait attendu deux siècles et demi ? Troublé, je retourne trouver mon surplis. Sans surprise il étreint toujours l'autre dragon. Je le touche, enfin je les touche rêveusement, sont-ils comme nous ? Je dois dire que j'aimerais savoir, j'aimerai voir le dragon des mers, j'aimerais voir cette plage ou nous semblions heureux. Comme répondant à mes pensées ma protection semble vouloir me dire quelque chose. Je ferme les yeux, je la laisse faire. Elle me guide vers un lieu, je me téléporte en me fiant à elle.

Il y a du vent chaud et doux, le sol s'enfonce un peu sous mes pieds. J'ouvre les yeux, je suis sur une plage, elle ressemble à la photo mais je ne le jurerais pas. Il y a des grands arbres qui bruissent dans le vent et font un jeu d'équilibre sur la roche. Les branches se découpent sur un ciel d'un azur limpide et la mer a un bleu plus sombre. Je fais quelques pas sur le sable. Je parcours toute la longueur dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Au bout il y a un homme qui pêche et un renfoncement. Je marche vers ce coin, quand j'arrive plus près je vois une tombe. Je vais droit dessus, la personne dans le cadre, l'inscription. « Rhadamanthe juge des enfers. ». C'est ma tombe ! J'ai une sépulture ? J'en suis abasourdi, et elle est couverte de fleurs.

Je m'assois sur le sol pour réfléchir.

« Hé bien petit, t'en fait une tête. C'est plus un coin où viennent les amoureux. Une de perdue dix de retrouvées. »

Je lève le nez vers l'homme qui me parle.

« Tu sais l'amour éternel à part dans les légendes. Enfin tu dois la connaître celle de cette tombe. »

Je fais signe que non de la tête.

« C'est pourtant la légende de l'île. Il y a plus de deux siècle il parait qu'un couple s'est aimé. Le jeune homme enfoui ici est mort et depuis sa tombe a toujours été fleurie. Personne n'a jamais vu qui vient, mais tout les jours les fleurs sont remplacées. C'est devenu un lieu pour les amoureux qui pensent qu'en venant ici leur amours aussi sera éternel.»

« Tous les jours ? »

Alors il aurait dit vrai ? Il se serait affranchi des limites humaines par amour pour moi ? Il y a donc un homme qui m'aime assez pour accomplir un miracle. Je regarde l'alliance qui brille. Un étrange sentiment de bonheur m'envahit, quand je me lève j'ai l'impression de marcher sur un nuage. Je salut le vieil homme et je rentre chez le dieu marin, ou plutôt chez mon époux. Si j'ai une alliance c'est qu'il m'a épousé non ?

* * *

Poséidon

Je sers le repas du soir à mes invités et je mâche ma pizza. C'est mieux que rien et je ne suis pas le dieu de la cuisine moi. C'est le moment que choisit mon frère pour me dire que kanon n'est pas chez lui. Je m'en étais douté.

« Alors j'avais raison, et tu vas avoir de la visite sous peu. »

« De la visite de quoi parles tu ? Une âme s'est perdue, elle reviendra, elles finissent toutes par arriver chez moi. »

«Non je pensais plus à la visite d'un dragon en chair et en os armé d'un trident. »

« Un dragon vivant ? Il aurait 280 ans ? Même pour un atlante c'est beaucoup. A moins que tu me caches quelque chose ? »

« Heu… »

« Poséidon ! »

« C'est un vrai dragon à qui j'ai donné forme humaine. »

« Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ! C'est comme dormir avec un fauve dans le lit. »

« Oui, bon c'est mon problème d'aimer les fauves. »

« Pas si il vient m'attaquer. Et pourquoi il viendrait chez moi ? »

« Pour récupérer sa moitié. »

« Tu peux parler clairement ! »

« Pour récupérer ton juge… Rhadamanthe. »

« Il veut en faire quoi, son repas ? Ce n'est pas un dragon, moi j'ai un peu de bon sens. »

« Oui mais bref, il l'a épousé et heu il est capable de tout détruire jusqu'à l'avoir. »

« Mais comment on peut arriver à des cas pareils ? Il est où ton dragon ? »

« Pour l'instant sur le pacifique, enfin mon trident y est. »

« Et il a ton trident, t'as quoi d'autre comme annonce à me faire ? »

« C'est bon je t'ai tout dit. Sauf que je voudrais garder ton juge. »

« Pour lui faire subir le sort d'Andromède ? »

« Mais non je suis civilisé, mais il peut me servir d'appât et ranger le sanctuaire. »

Retiré dans mes appartements je me taille un passage à coups de pieds dans le bazar sur le sol. Je dégage un siège et je m'installe pour réfléchir. Dédes semblait fâché mais il n'est pas idiot. Je sais qu'il pense à me laisser son juge. Si un dragon doit venir attaquer, il préférera que ce soit chez moi plus que chez lui.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

Je fais de mon mieux pour cacher mon intérêt, mais la conversation me passionne. Je demande qu'à le voir, penser qu'il attaquerait les enfers pour moi me fait battre le cœur plus vite.

Quand je peux enfin me retirer je cours dans la chambre. Je vais relire encore une fois le texte sibyllin qu'il m'a laissé. Je regarde le plafond. Quand viendra t'il ? Je vais me laver et m'installer pour dormir. Je caresse la peluche Saphir et je remarque que je n'ai pas rangé la feuille.

Je me réveille tôt, un coup d'œil à l'extérieur me le confirme. J'ai mal dormi, d'un sommeil agité. J'ai rêvé. Je grimace à sentir mon vêtement souillé, je soupire. J'effleure mes lèvres de mon index pour retrouver la sensation de mon rêve. Un baisé… est ce agréable ? Je me rallonge, il est trop tôt pour que je me lève.

J'essaye de trouver le sommeil mais elle la feuille pas rangée me nargue. Je m'assois et j'ouvre un chevet pour l'y mettre. Je n'ai pas ouvert le bon, je vais pour le refermer mais je suis intrigué. Je sors le tiroir de son logement pour analyser le contenu. J'extrais les phallus, je tourne et retourne les autres objets. Les deux petites balles reliées entre elles m'intriguent, l'autre objet oblong aussi mais il doit avoir la même fonction que les ersatz de sexe. Réflexion faite les balles aussi doivent servir à ça. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais pratiqué que je connais pas la théorie. Je bloque néant moins à la taille du plus gros des attributs. Ce n'est pas la taille du dragon. Je déglutis c'est trop gros, ça doit faire mal. A la limite le plus petit je ne dis pas, il fait bien deux doigts de diamètre. Un doute me traverse, et si toutes ses choses servaient justement à préparer au format du dragon. Anatomiquement il doit être bâti comment ? Je ne veux pas savoir. Je remets tout dans le chevet et je me recouche.

Il aurait deux cent quatre vingt ans, c'est énorme, canonique. Mais il me prend quoi de tirer des plans sur la comète. Si il m'a attendu il a dû rester humain. C'est un vieillard qui m'attend pour expirer. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça, je ne risque pas de faire quoique ce soit avec un mourrant.

Je me lève puisque je ne suis pas capable de me rendormir. Je vais me laver et m'habiller, puis je sors me promener par la terrasse. Je fais quelque pas. J'ai l'impression d'être observé. Je cherche de mon cosmos qui m'épie. Je retiens une grimace y a bien trop de monde ici. Il y a la sirène qui est à quelques mètres et fonce sur moi et Minos plus loin. Je soupire, j'ai l'impression que cette harpie n'est pas prête de me lâcher. Je suis prêt à lui faire face à cette garce, et c'est reparti. Je prends sur moi quand elle m'accuse d'écarter les jambes. Je viens de réaliser elle est morte de jalousie et moi ça me fait du bien. Je bloque sa main quand elle veut me frapper, je souris. Je lui assène avec un plaisir presque malsain « il est à moi ! » J'encaisse les mots tendres avec dérision, elle me saute dessus toutes griffes dehors et je me gène pas pour lui rendre la pareille. Un raclement de gorge me fait lever le nez de la femme poisson. Une baffe me cueille, j'en retourne une directe sans tenir compte du spectacle que j'offre à mon aîné qui nous voit nous crêper le chignon.

« Rhadamanthe !»

Mais il est méchant mon frère pourquoi ce serait ma faute. Il ne va pas jouer le joli cœur avec cette peste.

« On ne frappe pas les dames. »

« Une dame où ? Je vois qu'une morue plaquée. »

Ces mots ne me ressemblent pas, mais c'est bon. Minos me regarde comme si j'avais incendié son tribunal.

« Tu passes trop de temps avec Eaque, ce n'est pas ton style. »

Mais zut, c'est elle qui a commencé, je vais pas me laisser faire.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le poisson à l'étal. »

Je laisse mon frère se débrouiller avec la décolorée. C'est vrai que lui il aime cette absence de couleur. Je pars à pied sur un sentier. Il m'énerve tous et moi le premier. Je donne un grand coup de pied dans un rochet qui éclate. C'est insuffisant pour évacuer ma frustration mais je ne peux pas tout détruire non plus.

Tout à coups une main se plaque sur mon visage, un bras m'enserre. Je me débats comme un diable, je mords la main qui me bâillonne. J'ai le goût métallique du sang dans la bouche. Je me suis presque dégagé, je vais pour faire exploser mon cosmos mais un coup de poing dans l'estomac me fauche. C'est qui mon agresseur pour taper si fort, je me sens tomber dans les pommes.

* * *

Kanon

Si on m'avait dit qu'il me faciliterait la tâche, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Il est vraiment mignon comme un cœur. Je le surveille depuis un moment mais je ne m'étais pas encore décidé. Il est si jeune, peut être trop encore. C'est l'entendre dire à Thétis que « je suis à lui » qui a fait pencher la balance. C'est à peine plus qu'un enfant, un enfant qui ne se souvient pas de nous.

Enfin il n'a pas tant changé, il pourrait être le spectre de l'anguille et il mord fort. J'enlève le petit blond dans mes bras. Un détail attire mon attention. Il porte l'alliance. C'est un hasard ?

Enfin il est plus que temps de partir. Moi qui pensais rentrer seul pour l'instant. J'imagine la tête des deux dieux quand ils verront que Rhadamanthe a disparu et que j'ai laissé un petit cadeau.

J'ouvre un passage dimensionnel qui nous ramène sur mon navire. Enfin techniquement il fut à Poséidon mais faut bien payer ma main d'œuvre passé. En deux siècle il a même pas dû voir qui lui en manquait un.

Je porte mon prince dans la cabine, je reste un moment à le regarder sans connaissance il est vraiment craquant. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce je devine chacun de ses traits.

* * *

Rhadamanthe

Je me suis fait attaquer et avoir comme un squelette. Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir. Je reprends conscience, je n'ose pas bouger le temps d'analyser la situation. Je suis vivant, sans vraies blessures, sous mon dos c'est confortable. Le dragon ? J'ouvre les yeux et je me redresse d'un bond assis. Il fait sombre, je ne vois qu'une forme humaine. Oui ça doit être lui.

« Doucement Honey. »

Honey ? C'est moi ? C'est pas vraiment un surnom que j'ai l'habitude d'entendre. Dans la lumière qui filtre de la pièce voisine je vois une mèche bleue. Alors c'est bien lui, il est venu me retrouver malgré son age. Je suis touché du mal qu'il s'est donné pour moi. Un mal bien peu payé, à presque trois cents ans il ne doit plus pouvoir faire grand-chose. J'ai honte d'avoir combattu, j'aurais dû me monter plus gentil. Je cherche timidement sa main. Sous mes doigts je trouve l'alliance, le lien qui nous unit. Je suis troublé.

« Kanon ? Pardon te de vous avoir imposé toute cette fatigue »

Sa main se crispe.

« Honey ? Tu dis quoi trésor ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Il m'échappe, la lumière agresse mes yeux. C'est impossible ce n'est pas un vieux machin tout rabougri ! Il n'a pas changé un brin et il est humain. Je suis trop surpris pour dire quoique se soit.

« Rhadamanthe ? »

Sa main se pose sur ma joue, c'est chaud. Mon cœur bat plus vite. Il se penche sur moi, instinctivement je ferme les yeux. Il va me donner mon premier baisé. J'en suis tout chamboulé. J'incline un peu la tête. Un léger contact sur mon front, c'est doux, mais je le sens s'éloigner. Je lève le regard vers lui, il y a de la tendresse. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas embrassé, j'ai envi de tout démolir. Pourquoi il s'éloigne ? Qu'est ce qui ne lui convient pas ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Si il m'attend depuis si longtemps il aurait dû me sauter dessus non ? Il n'a pas de libido ou je ne lui plais pas.

« Pourquoi es tu venu me chercher ? »

« Parce ce que je te l'avais dit il y a long temps. Parce que je t'ai attendu comme promis. Tu as oublié ? Je pensais que l'alliance à ton doigt avait de la valeur à tes yeux. »

« Elle en a ! »

« Tu es si jeune, je n'aurais sens doute pas dû. »

C'est une blague ? Il n'est pas sérieux ? Non je me souviens pas et alors ? Personne ne se souvient de ses vies antérieures.

« Tu as pas le droit ! »

Je bondis de la pièce pour fuir. Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser espérer, pas le droit de me faire croire qu'il m'aimait pour tout me reprendre. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il croyait, c'est injuste. Je cours droit devant, je perds un peu l'équilibre mais je continue toujours tout droit. J'arrive devant une rambarde, c'est la mer en face. Mes larmes m'aveuglent, je m'agrippe au rebord. Que faire… Puisque je ne suis pas celui qu'il attend. Je m'avance pour quitter le navire, parce que je suis sur un navire. Je suis presque à enjamber le garde corps quand un bras me saisit. Je me débats, je fais exploser mon cosmos, Sans réfléchir je lance une Greatest Caution_. _Comment a-t-il bloquée ma plus puissante attaque ? Je riposte d'un coup de poing qui atteint l'homme à la mâchoire. Il ne prend même pas la peine d'essuyer le sang qui coule de sa lèvre.

« C'est bon, tu es calmé ? »

Calmé ? Comment calmé ? Il vient de me broyer le cœur et il me demande si je suis calmé. D'un geste rageur j'efface mes larmes.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! »

Il étouffe un rire, en plus il se moque de moi. Je le déteste.

« Décidément c'est bon de te retrouver. Mais t'as encore rien cassé, tu es malade ?»

C'est plus lui qui est malade mental, je viens de l'attaquer, de le frapper et de m'enfuir et il trouve que c'est normal ?

« Non. Tu trouves que c'est naturel ? Et puis pourquoi t'es venu si tu ne veux pas de moi. »

Son sourire meurt sur ses lèvres, il est si sérieux.

« Mais je t'aime toujours, je t'ai attendu deux cent cinquante ans et je t'aurais attendu mille ans si il le fallait. »

Saleté de larmes pourquoi elles coulent toujours, pourquoi je le déteste, je le comprend pas. Il sèche mes yeux de son pouce, c'est un geste tellement doux. Pris d'une impulsion je me jette contre son torse. Qu'il est grand il fait bien quinze centimètre de plus que moi.

« Chut honey, je t'aimerais éternellement, je te l'ai juré. Seulement je n'aurais pas dû t'enlever si jeune. Tu as quel age ? Quatorze ? Quinze ans ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça change. Quinze. »

La dragon me ramène sur la terrasse il s'installe sur une banquette en me gardant contre lui. Son parfum, sa main dans mes cheveux, fichues hormones, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Que sais-tu ? »

J'avale ma salive, j'ai la gorge sèche.

« Qu'on était ensemble, que tu m'as épousé et que je suis mort. Tu m'as laissé un mot. »

« Oui tu as l'essentiel c'est vrai, mais il manque des informations. Quand je t'ai rencontré tu avais vingt trois ans et c'était dans un combat. Tu étais tellement brillant que j'ai choisi de nous détruire ensemble pour te vaincre. Ce que j'ai vu en toi, c'est un égal. Après grâce à Poséidon on a survécu et cohabité. Je t'ai découvert, j'ai appris à t'aimer même si t'es un poison violent pire que dieu marin. Tu as même réussi à me faire me souvenir de qui je suis. Tu es le seul être à m'avoir donné le désir de vivre et nom plus d'exister. Je t'aime honey mais c'est peut être trop tôt pour ton bonheur. »

Le visage dans sa chemise, ses mots me touchent. Alors c'est parce qu'il m'aime ? Une information tout à fait hors de propos me choque. On s'est battus ?

« Tu connais vraiment toutes mes attaques ? »

« Oui mon cœur. »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! Je ne me souviens pas des tiennes. »

« T'es vraiment un poison. »

Le mot me pique mais dans sa bouche il sonne comme un compliment. Mes doigts glissent sous le tissus, j'aime son touché.

« Tu es vraiment un dragon ? Un vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu fais si humain… »

Je me laisse border, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un le fait, la première ou quelqu'un prend soins de moi. Je frisonne au contact de son baisé sur mon front. Allongé dans le noir je reste songeur. J'ai du mal à assimiler qu'il n'est pas humain, ni sous le joug de Poséidon, encore plus à penser qu'il lui a tenu tête. Si c'est vrai, il est d'une force, mais c'est un monstre mythologique.

J'ai fini par m'endormir, la fin de nuit fut agitée, le désordre des draps en témoigne comme mon vêtement souillé. C'est vraiment compliqué. Mon corps bouillant d'hormones me mets dans des états pas possibles. Je désire et j'appréhende ce que mes sens réclament.

Je me lève pour faire le tour du bateau, au bout de quelques minutes je constate que je suis seul. Je reste à regarder la mer. Dans la légère brume je vois une terre pas très loin. Je cligne des yeux, la terre avance et disparaît. Elle revient plus près, elle a la taille du bateau, plus encore. C'est bleu gris brillant. Je suis intrigué je saute dans l'eau, normalement je dois flotter en théorie alors. Je bats des jambes et des bras pour me maintenir à la surface. Quelque chose de solide arrive sous mes pieds. Je me sens remonter à la surface. C'est une patte qui me ressort de l'eau. La taille des griffes est à coupée le souffle.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre. Faut toujours que t'en fasse qu'à ta tête. »

Alors c'est lui ? Sous sa vrai apparence. Il me repose sur le vaisseau qui tangue. Tout est vrai. J'en tombe à genoux sur les lattes de bois. Quelques instants plus tard je vois kanon remonter sur le pont. Il est trempé et nu. Mes joues prennent feu mais je n'arrive pas à le quitter du regard. Il est très beau. Il passe un peignoir et me tend une serviette.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il y a de l'hésitation dans sa voix. Perdu je me coule contre lui, j'écarte les pans du vêtement pour toucher sa peau. Je n'ai pas rêvé… Son regard me sonde et semble si triste. Je pause un léger baisé dans son cou. Oui tout va bien. Je réalise juste tout ce qu'il y a entre nous, d'un coté je suis soulagé, de l'autre je suis dubitatif.

« Est-ce que c'est important ? »

« Que tu ailles bien oui. »

« Mais non, que tu sois… différent. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je reste sous mon apparence humaine, elle a plein d'avantages. »

« Des avantages ? »

« Celui de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras pour commencer. »

Je frisonne, le serrer entraîne mon esprit vers un pente dangereuse. Enfin peut être pas tant que je l'imaginais. Je m'en hardi à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tout mon corps s'électrise.

« C'est vraiment important que je sois plus jeune ? »

« Non tu es toi et c'est la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux. »

Je rougis encore plus, il se penche sur moi. C'est doux, humide, salé. Tout mon être se tend vers lui. Mon premier baisé. C'est mieux que tous ce que j'avais pu imaginer et ce n'est que le début. Mes mains se faufilent sous le tissu, sa peau a le goût du sel. Quand il m'allonge sous lui je gémis. Sa langue glisse sur mon torse dans un ballet sensuel. Il me débarrasse de mes vêtements noyés. Sa bouche redessine mon corps, le contact de ses dents sur ma hanche puis sur téton me font me cambrer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Il s'écarte pour se débarrasser de son peignoir, je déglutis. Mon regard reste posé sur son membre, je me mords la lèvre. Lentement il reprend ses caresses, je perds la raison. Le contact de sa langue sur mon sexe m'arrache un cri. Petit à petit le contact humide descends entre mes cuisses, je geins de le sentir brûlant sur mes bourses. Je frémis quand il arrive plus bas. Je crains un peu la suite, je gémis lorsque un doigt entre en moi. Il me murmure des mots tendres alors qu'il me caresse de l'intérieur. Plus je m'habitue à cette présence plus j'y prends de plaisir, ses doigts me font perdre la tête. Quand il les retire je me sens frustré, mais c'est pour mieux me combler. Je me tends à sa rencontre, son bassin qui bouge contre le mien me tire des plaintes lascives. Sa main qui enserre mon désir est un délicieux tourment. Je fais de mon mieux pour me contrôler mais c'est trop fort pour que je résiste. Le plaisir me fait voir des étoiles, c'est plus intense que tous ce que j'avais imaginé.

Étendu sous lui je goûte les dernières brides de l'orgasme, c'est bon de le sentir encore en moi, son souffle tiède sur ma joue me chatouille.

Je suis bien ici, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. J'ai trouvé l'amour. Je me laisse bercer dans ses bras. Je somnole un peu en souriant. Je crois que finalement je suis un grand garçon, marié et heureux.

* * *

Poséidon

Pourquoi rien ne marche dans mon domaine. En plus j'ai mon frère qui a égaré un de ses juges. Y a pas à dire, j'ai pas de chance. J'ai organisé des recherches mais rien. Il s'est quand même pas volatilisé. Assis en face de moi Hadès me dévisage. Mais il a quoi lui, il s'est perdu tout seul son juge. Enfin à moins qu'il lui soit poussé des nageoires il est dans le sanctuaire, il y a toujours mes panneaux indicateurs et les plans. C'est un grand garçon Rhadamanthe, il va pouvoir se retrouver tous seul.

J'avise un paquet sur un tas de décombres. C'est quoi ? Je le récupère et je l'ouvre, du tissu. Je le déplie c'est un tablier rose bonbon à volants. Il y a une inscription. « Il est temps d'apprendre à ranger son parc ». C'est quoi ? Non ! Le dragon ! Il est venu.

Mon frère me toise, il a l'air furieux.

« Mon juge ! Il m'a volé mon juge ! Et chez toi c'est une honte. »

« Ton juge ? Tu m'avais caché qu'il réchauffait ton lit ? »

La blague tombe mal mais zut quoi. Et puis il est sans doute plus à Kanon qu'a mon frère.

« Poséidon !»

Il a failli s'étrangler, j'aime bien sa tête, faudrait que je trouve l'appareil photo.

« Bha quoi ? Fallait le dire que t'étais jaloux. »

« Arête de dire des bêtises. Mais je dois avouer que ton général a raison il est temps de ranger la porcherie qui te sert de domaine. »

Le méchant, il m'a retournée mon attaque en traître.

« Plus sérieusement au cas ou tu te souviendrais pas dans peu de temps il va falloir combattre Athéna. Et je compte sur toi pour des renforts vu que t'as perdu mon juge. Je me passerais bien d'attaquer cette fois mais si l'autre vient combattre et elle va pas laisser échapper l'occasion je suis mal.»

« Si ce n'est que le combat ton problème, y en a pas. »

« Merci de ta sollicitude. »

« Merci à mon super dragon. »

« Et merci pourquoi ? Pour être certainement dans un coin à violer un de mes spectres ? »

« Violer ? Il est plus persuasif que tu l'imagines et moins violent que ton blond. »

« Oui, tu imagines vraiment qu'il va se laisser faire sans combattre ? »

« Tu pourrais être moins désagréable ton juge c'est la peste, je sais pas comment kanon a pu le garder en vie sans l'étrangler. »

« Tu vois ! »

« Je t'assure que kanon est un tendre même si voir un juge porté comme un sac à patte sur l'épaule est un spectacle étrange. »

« Quoi ? »

« Revenons à nos moutons. Ton juge à part une claque sur les fesses il risque rien. »

Mais ils ont quoi à être aussi coincés parce que mon frère et ses hommes même combat.

« Je disais pour Athéna, elle a eu un petit accrochage avec le dragon après la mort de ton protégé. Et donc trident au poing il est allé lui dire entre quatre yeux que pour la déesse de la sagesse elle était une cruche, avec des réincarnations qui ont le cerveau qui leur coulent par les oreilles. Il a failli décimer les quatre rescapés et lui a montré sa façon de penser. Pour faire court nous sommes trois irresponsables qui jouons aux échecs avec des êtres vivants. Bref c'est une honte, nous sommes une bande d'attardés mentaux qui ferait bien de trouver un autre passe temps. »

« Et tu trouve que mon juge est une calamité ! Regarde chez toi d'abord. »

« Peut être mais il est équitable, il a mon trident, la lance d'Athéna et ton juge. Il a confisqué les jouets »

« Je maintiens c'est un danger »

« Mais fais pas ta mauvaise tête et oublies d'attaquer Athéna. Le dragon c'est un fourbe rusé il te le ferait payer. »

« Avec ton raisonnement je devrais l'engager. »

« L'engager, me fait pas rire, il ne m'a jamais prêter serment de fidélité. C'est un être d'exception libre et fier de l'être. Tu sais qu'en Asie les courts d'eau sont des dieux dragons ? »

« Don concrètement on fait quoi ? »

« On attend et on espère avoir des dragées et la pièce montée ? »

« Pardon ? Il ne va pas me l'épouser encore ? »

« Ils avaient pas fait de fête. »

« Décidément j'ai l'impression de marcher sur la tête depuis que je suis chez toi. »

« Mais non et puis se faire battre par la cruche préférée de Zeus on peut s'en passer. »

« Si tu le dis et on fait quoi à la place ? »

« Je sais pas un banquet ? Une partie de jeux virtuels ? C'est le progrès, Même les dinosaures comme nous doivent évoluer. Tu n'as pas une femme de ménage pour me dépanner ? »

* * *

Rhadamanthe

Je m'étire un peu, j'enfouis le nez dans les cheveux océan de mon dragon. C'est le mien. Je pose un petit bisou sur son torse. J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac et une sensation de plénitude inconnue. Je sais pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu de personne, c'est lui que j'attendais.

« Tu penses qu'Hadès nous en veut ? »

« Laisse lui un peu de temps trésor, c'est pas parce qu'il a enlevé son épouse qu'il digérera rapidement la chose. »

« Tu m'as enlevé aussi. »

« Oui mais tu étais consentant. »

« Oui tu reviendras me chercher encore ? »

« A chaque réincarnation amour. »

« Même si un jour je suis une fille ? »

« Hein ? »

C'est quoi ce discourt ? Pourquoi une fille. Heureusement que les dieux sont réfractaires au changement. Je regarde mon juge s'asseoir et grimacer un peu. L'espace d'un instant j'imagine une longue chevelure d'or et des hanches plus rondes. Pourquoi pas…

« Pour toujours je t'aime. »

Fin

Nda

Merci A Kandai à qui cette fisc emprunte beaucoup et reprend nos soirées de discutions.

A ma jumelle sans qui je ne serais pas arrivé au bout de cette fisc.

A Manuka le lemon est pour toi.

Et Merci celles qui m'ont lue et m'ont laissée un mot c'est toujours motivant.


End file.
